The mini-adventures of the M10 and their Friends and enemies
by coyoteprime1100
Summary: So this takes place between M10: DMC and the up coming M10: AWE. Basically we see what happens while the M10 and their allies and enemies are doing in the year long journey to bring Star Butterfly back
1. Chapter 1 (part 1)

**This is a between story between M10: DMC and M10: AWE. The M9 (for now) are going on a year long adventure to bring Star back, this'll be 12 or more chapters. But I've done some recalculating, he's the ages the heroes where in the beginning of 1875. Ashitaka-17, San-15, Jean, Marco, Nadia, Star, Steven-14, Mabel and Dipper-13 and Connie-12, and Marie was 4 years old. Fair warning I don't own the characters the shows and movie are from. **

August 9 1878, after Nemo's return and buying a steaming ship, the survivors of the Nautilus being attacked by the Kraken, Toffee taking control of Davy Jones' heart using him to do both his and the British Empire's bidding. Jones even send the Kraken to attack the America's navy and military. Queen Victoria the 12th sends her soldiers to the beach and docks of New York and Boston to take back America, staring with its 13 original colonies.

The Dutchman been hitting the U.S. Navy and both Toffee and Gargoyle's armies pushes the U.S. Army to the breaking point. The U.S. soldiers along with the NY local law and locals civilians make their stand in New York. The Locals; The Loud Family, the people of Gar's Bodega, the people of China town, and immigrants, even Boxmore after learning what his inventions were used for. He was alright with it at first, but he's an old fashion villain where good and evil fight back and forth, not blowing them off pf the map.

So Boxmore, and his so called children left the villain gig and join the good guy side. While every police officer and military unit held their own against the British, KKK, and mercenary invaders, only a handful of guards guarded the police station and prisoners. Meanwhile Thrax walks up to the precinct, even though the guards tell him to stop, he just laughs and kills every guard dodging their gunshots and slicing them with his sharp blade finger. Then he hums as he makes his way to the prison cells. Inside the cells are the worst of humanity. Their names are Professor Venomous, Aquamarine, the two Topazes, Fink, Zaoh, Ozie, and Azula.

Cell 1 Professor Venomous: A tall man, slick hair, wearing the standard prison cloths.

Cell 2 Aquamarine: A young girl appears to around the age of four years old, but is really she's 20 year old. She is also wearing prion cloths only she turns her pants into a skirt.

Cell 3 the Topazes- A lesbian couple with large heavily build bodies wearing prion cloths without sleeves.

Cell 4 Zaoh: A former Chinese admiral turned criminal naval commander until his arrest. He has mutton chop sideburns, and a small pony tail in a Chinese fashion wearing a torn military uniform.

Cell 5 Fink: A young girl around six years old, she has long hair and is wearing a one piece dress and looks crazy.

Cell 6 Ozie: A long hair and beard man with a muscular body wearing rags for cloths.

Cell 7 (next to Zoah's) Azula: A mentally unstable woman wearing a straight jacket, her hair loose hanging around one looking cut but a uneven angle.

Thrax hums as he walks in the cell blocks. Thrax swings his wriest necklace around as he inspect the troops. Thrax says: "Hu. So this is were the worst of humanity are imprisoned." As he looks at the cells each prisoner is minding their own business. Professor Venomous is laying on his prison bed reading a book, Aquamarine laying on her bed as well. The left Topaz is painting a replica of her cell room's bars on a paint cast, while the right Topaz is playing the violin. Fink is playing her flute, as Azula and Zaoh play chess through the bars in Azula's cell room, but Azula uses her teeth to move her chess pieces. Ozie just lays in the corner like a rat with the plague.

In a few other cells, are more prisoners, there's Cad Bane, Hotep and Huy, the Five Fingers of poison, the Joker, Hisoka Morow, and Johness the Dissector.

He turns to each cell and states the prisoner's background. Thrax starts with Pro. Venomous: "Professor Venomous. One of the most brilliant minds of our time, attending the greatest schools in America and Europe. Known all over America and Europe as the King George the third of villainy. Wanted for numerous of crimes including murder and theft." The Professor ignored the man, as he reads his book. Then he turns to Fink. "Fink the adoptive daughter of Professor Venomous, and a spoiled girl who's wanted for pickpocket, to stealing goods from goods from people and businesses, and leaving a restaurant without paying for the food or leaving a tip, and burning down buildings for no reason. Hmm... I thought you do more, but you'll do." She growls in anger as he walks to another cell that holds Zaoh. "A a Admiral of the Chinese empire until your dis-honorable discharged, then started working for Ozie who turned you into a criminal Admiral for his underground empire. Wanted for smuggling contrabands in and out of other countries." Zaoh continues to play chess, which would he checkmate.

Thrax then turns to Azula. "Azula the fire princess. Mentally unstable and legally insane, immune to electric-shock therapy and it's said you were given enough injections to make an elephant tell where his graveyard is. You're wanted for arisen, murder, and bullying children even scaring them. Wow! You're even more sick before I even got here." She growls at him for that insult, Zaoh says to Azula: "Checkmate." He then turns to Ozie. "Ozie, the dragon emperor of the criminal underworld. Wanted for runninh a criminal empire, as far as Asia, India, Europe and both Americas. Also wanted for murder, poaching, illegal selling of contrabands, even burning your own son if the face leaving him scarred in the for life. Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He said to Azula of where she gets her talents.

He continues to the next cell and prisoner. "Aquamarine. What looks like a little girl but really a person with dwarfism, being the brains and uses blackmail to get her personal muscle to do her dirty work for you." The he turns to the Topazes. "A lesbian couple, being Aquamarine's muscle you two are wanted for breaking and entering, stealing and hurting numerous of people." Thrax continues to the next cell with two prisoners. "Cad Bane and Hisoka Morow. Cad Bane a Chiese gunslinger and quick on the draw, Hisoka Morow a Japanese craft, and patient killer who is also fast on the draw but uses blade sharpe playing cards." Cad Bane was a bald Chinese man, wearing a stander prion suit, Hisoka was a spiky red haired man who also wears the prison suits.

Thrax then turns to two men sharing a cell as well, Huy a skinny man with a bald spot with hair around the top. Hotep a plus size with a beard and has a cap on. "Hotep and Huy. Both magicians and con-artist. I've heard said you're both wanted for swindling people's money in Egypt, Kenya, Ireland, and New York." In the two cells are 5 prisoners 4 sharing one cell and 1 by himself. "The Five Fingers of Poison. Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella, Toady, and Naja. Fearsome killers known Europe and both North and South America, and Asia." He walks down to another cell, seeing a man with white make-up, green hair, red lips, wearing a straight jacket, and laughing crazily. "The Joker. Another mentally unstable psychopath, wanted for theft, murder, and other crimes seeming less to murder." Thrax turns to the last prisoner. A large muscular man he has blonde hair and a mustache wearing standard prison cloths. "Johnass, wanted for murder of the first degree of killing 40 people. Hmm, well looks like I've hit the jackpot." He said in a joyous tone.

Thrax then uses his hot melting index finger to melt the bars for each prisoner's cell. After they melt the prisoners exit their cells and turn to Thrax. Thrax turns to his new soldiers and says: "Well you bunch of prison cats, I come to give freedom. But freedom isn't free babies." Azula while one of the help of one of the right Topaz unties her straight jacket says: "I figured as much." Aquamarine on the other Topaz's shoulder says in agreement with the criminal princess: "It's true. So what do you want with us, mr...?" Thrax answers as he swings his necklace of trinkets: "It's Thrax. Just Thrax. And ya'll see here, I'm building a big score, the likes of which none of you ever seen. So long story short, I'm looking for errand boys." He states, Cad Bane says in a stoke tone: "I'll do it. So long as I get paid." He said with his arms crossed. Aquamarine also in agreement: "We can do that. If you got a big score than it sounds like it could be fun." She states as she leans on the Topaz's head, and sly evily smile.

Hisoka didn't answer with words but with a playing card appearing and disappearing in his hand only reappearing in Thrax's hand. The right-hand-man off Toffee was impressed and notice his knives, and guns out of his duster's hidden caught pockets and reappearing in the Bounty hunter's hands with a smile. Thrax says: "Wow! This cat's my kind of thief and assassin." Hisoke bows in respect and says: "Hisoke Morow, master magician, assassin, and bounty hunter at your service." Hotep and Huy also bowing in respect offering their services. The Five Fingers of Poison, also wishing to join in Thrax's big score.

As for Joker, Zaoh, Azula, Ozie, Pro. Venomous, and Fink didn't want to be 'errand boys'. They're the type to give orders than take orders. Professor Venomous says speaking for him, his daughter and 'colleagues': "I may not speak for all of us, but I'm sure we don't feel like being someone's errand boys." Ozie agreeing with the brilliant mad scientist: "It's true. I'm not called the Dragon Emperor of the criminal underworld for nothing. I had an empire that my grandfather build, he ruled all of Asia's criminals with an iron fist. Then my father expanded it to India, than I expended from my father's reign from India to Europe and America. My empire was greater than the Roman empire and Attila the Hun's empire combined. My empire excised my grandfather's version."

Then the two groups turn to Johnass, to break the tie. With a stoke emotionless look on his face answers: "I don't care. But I'm not to keen on being a errand boy either, but I do love killing. In fact it's been too long since I killed anyone." Thrax finds Johnass to be a competition and rival in breaking his record, without even trying. At first he looked like more muscle than brains so easier to control, but now he's a threat, and far smarter than he looks. Thrax questions: "Is that so?" Johnass replies: "Yes. In fact I might kill everyone here, starting with you Thrax." Thrax says with a smile: "Hm, sound like a gas, like the last cat. Bring it on baby." He turns around amused by the large man's threat.

So Johnass crack his knuckles, and pops of his neck, then he throws the first punch, only for Thrax to dodges the punch and cuts Johnass in the chest, the cut is deep enough to cut skin, but it's a little cut but it's more devastating. Thrax stood across the room with a smile, then Johnass' fresh wound beings to become infected by Thrax's flaming powers, the infection spreads through his veins as he groans in pain, as he burns from the inside out till he burst into flames, and dies falling onto the ground, leaving nothing but a black burning skeleton.

After seeing what Thrax was capable of doing the prisoners were in shock, fear, intimidated, and impressed. Thrax turns to the prisoners and simply asks: "Anyone else?" They shook their heads no, and follow Thrax out, of the precinct, on the way he states to the new recruits: "However. We're going dress shopping. Besides I'm pretty sure you're tired of wearing those rags." They all looked at each other and themselves and realize this, and agree with Thrax's idea. So they broke into a few closed cloths stores.

In the cloths stores each bought their own cloths based of personality.

Pro. Venomous-A black turtle neck, white lab caught, blue pants and black boots.

Ozie-A black suit and ties with rattlesnake skin boots, as well as crimson red Chinese robs.

Zaoh- A military uniform only removing the U.S. initials on it and adds his personal rank to it (Admiral).

Azula-A dress without a skirt but instead pants and boots with heels.

Aquamarine-A school dress uniform, and a hair bowtie.

Both Topaz-Wearing brownish yellow suits and bowler-hats.

Hotep and Huy-Both wearing white Egyptian robs made from the finest silk and wearing golden and jewel finger rings, ear rings.

Hisoka-Wearing a whiteish grey shirtsleeve shirt with red diamonds on his chest and pants while wearing makeup of red diamonds on his cheeks.

The Joker-Wearing a purple pants and long sleeve shirt, white gloves, and a brown square vest and white shirt underneath.

The Five Fingers of poison-All support the same crimson Chinese robs and white masks. But each has a different color sash to tepl them apart. Naja (Blue and Leader), Rantipede, (White and second in command) Stingerella, (Red) Gakko, (Green) and Toady (Yellow)

Fink-Wearing a one piece dress and pants and shoes.

Cad Bane-Wearing a western cowboy hat, brown duster, pants and long shirt underneath and alligator skin boots.

The next stop a few weapons stores and each picked out based off personally.

Pro. Venomous-A small pistole.

Ozie-A sword.

Zaoh-A broad axe.

Azula-Twin knives.

Aquamarine-Two pistoles.

Both Topazes-Maces.

Hotep and Huy-Staffs.

Hisoka-Playing cards as hard metal and sharp as ninja Shirkins.

The Joker-A rifle, a pistole, and a few sticks of dynamite.

Rantipede-A spike club.

Stingerella-Spear.

Gakko-Shirkins.

Toady-Hand blade claws.

And Naja-Sword.

Cad Bane-Two pistoles and a lasso.

Fink-Boxing gloves with bronze braces in them.

After getting dressed, and weapon shopping, they head to the Boston docks were the British soldiers and Thrax's mercenaries and cannibal tribal warriors stood guard and made camp. Thrax and his new recruits board Toffee's flag ship and head to London. Azula asks: "Say while we're heading may I ask, what kinda of score you have in mind?" Thrax turns to Azula and answers: "The sea and all of London." He said with an evil smile.

**Sorry for the delay and the date I put 1978 instead of 1878. So please leave review.**


	2. Chapter 1 (part 2)

**This is my latest chapter. fair warning there's some easter eggs let me know if you see them. Also I still don't own the characters and shows they come from. Please leave a review, and comment. **

August 9 1878, meanwhile in New York Thrax freed many prisoners and Toffee, Gargoyle, and his rouge KKK army lay siege on the city, and the British Empire forces Jones, who destroyed half of the U.S. Navy forces and New York is almost is almost fully taken only half of the city still stands defiant, against the enemy forces.

In another part of the world in Bombay sea, the survivors of the kraken attack on the Nautilus, are searching for means to enter the after-life. But it turns out getting to the land of the dead isn't the hard part. It's getting back.

In the many days in the search Jean's built an aircraft. His current one is based off Da Vinci's idea for a helicopter, with added touches to move it, raise and lower it as well as make steam powered. Dipper wrote in his new journal that started with the creatures and beings of the Mysterious Island or some called it Skull Island, named it after the Skull Crawlers. He's even wrote about the cursed gold of Cortez himself, Davy Jones, his crew and the Kraken, even if he only got the tentacles.

Connie's been with Steven, Nadia, Ashitaka and San searching through books, ancient scrolls, to search for ways to enter the after-life. Mabel been secretly sending letters to their friends in Gravity Falls, NY, Boston, the Cheyenne, and Mewni.

The Pirate Captain, his misfit crew, Grandis and her henchmen, the Asian twins, the crew of the Nautilus been crewing a steam ship. As Ms. Grandis fell head over heals for Nemo. His mustache shows wisdom and maturity, his long hair blowing in the wind of the sea, she acts like a school girl falling for the handsome boy in school.

The Crystal Gems adds their aids, Lapis uses her water powers to control the water, to increase the speed of the ship, Pearl and Garnet help unfold the sails, Bismuth kept shoveling in coals into the fire. Amethyst kept Marie entertained with her clowning tricks and with the animals. Peridot also helped by reading maps to see where they're heading.

Soon after entering the Bombay docks Nemo, San, Ashitaka, Jean, Mowgli, and Garnet leave the ship to search local temple archives to find a way to enter the after-life.

Nemo says to his fellow traveling companions: "Remember, the Hindu monks of this country have many different ways of entering the after-life spiritually. Plus show some respect to them." They all nodded in understanding, Mowgli is wearing cloths, instead of loincloth, but feels uncomfortable, being in a big city.

As they walked through the streets, Ashitaka asks Nemo: "Nemo, do you believe the monks will let us see their ancient texts?" Nemo answers with uncertainty: "I'm not sure. But a library is open to the people who wish to read and learn."

Aboard the steam ship, Connie, Dipper, Nadia, and Mabel still kept looking through texts and books searching for more answers on ways to enter the After-life. Mabel says in boredom: "Ahh! We've been searching through all these books for hours!"

Dipper annoyingly corrects her: "It's only been 12 minutes. You've only read one book. We've read 6 all at once making 18 total." Nadia asks the male twin about the books: "Why are we searching through these books still? We've read them a thousand times." Connies answers instead: "We know, but we could've over looked something. In each culture, religion, and mythology spoke of ways to enter the after-life. Alcmene, Castor, Hercules, Odysseus, and Morpheus. All entered and returned back. So if they found a way in, so can we." She said reading how Hercules did in the novelization, but each different Hercules book it's a different version, of the same story so it's making things difficult.

Meanwhile Steven takes Marie out to have some fun, in a foreign land. They originally wanted to take Lion, but he was tied and sleeping. At first they were disappointed, but then they went with plan B; Jean's new aircraft.

Steven puts Marie in first then he hops in. Marie asks: "Do you know how to fly Jean's new machine?" Steven answers holding a book hidden in flying machine: "Yes. It comes with an instruction manual." He said and reads the book and sees the pictures to explains how to turns it on, and which leavers to pull. So Steven opens the deck floor doors and pulls the left leaver to start the wooden gears to move, rotating spiral and they begin to hover slowly into the air and beginning to fly over Bombay.

Back with Nemo and his traveling companions who reach their destination. But Jean, Ashitaka and San remembered can't read Hindu. But Nemo brought them along so they can give him the books while he dose the reading.

The eldest priest who had a long beard, and wearing traditional robs, steps forward and bows in respect to Nemo and his friend. The elder priest says to his visitors: "Welcome everyone. What do we of the pleasure of your visit?" Nemo answers: "We seek in you temple's library. We're looking for very particular set. With your permission." The Priest replies: "Yes. Which books, scrolls do you wish to read?" Nemo answers: "On ways to enter the after-life."

The priest felt disturbed by the request and says: "That's going to be difficult. We've collected numerous books, of different ways of life after death. But feel free to look." So he guides them to temple's underground library, but the only ones who didn't go are Jean, San and Mowgli. Ashitaka questions his friends: "Are you coming?"

Jean answers: "I would love, but I can't read Hindu." San adds: "And Mowgli and I can't read at all." Knowing this, he still asks: "What will you do?" Jean answers: "We might walk around town see a few sights and return back to the ship."

So, Nemo, Ashitaka and Garnet follow the elder priest into the underground library who uses a torch to see in the dark, while Jean, San and Mowgli head into town, to get a look of Bombay. They see other temples, shops, even seeing something classic; a man playing the flute and a cobra rising out of a basket. Mowgli and San were impressed by this. Mowgli says: "That is amazing." San adds: "That's true. how can he do that?" Jean states animals have different like to music. Jean quotes a saying: "The softest song can soothes the savage beast. But different song different reaction."

Elsewhere Steven and Marie reaches the town, and lands near the Bombay Circus. As the Gypsy boy and young girl exit the flying machine. The a couple walks by them and are intrigued by the invention. The Indian man asks: "By Shiva's arms! What is this strange contraption?" Steven tries to come up with an answer: "It's...uh...the aircraft of the future." Marie says in agreement while advertising as well: "See the aircraft of the future! Only five dollars!" The man says in shock: "Five dollars?! That's two week salary!" Marie says in disagreement: "Nah, it's chump change." The Hindi man replies: "I'll give you five cents to tour search a future craft, and not a penny more."

Marie says in understanding: "Okie-madokie. We're easy." She said being polite, as they were being watched by the leader pf the circus a man in his late 30s or early 40's with short blond hair, wearing blue plants, black boots, a white long sleeve shirt and hat, pink shirt underneath, his names is John J. Hargrives, who sees this and says to his assistant: "Can you believe that? A couple of twerps with a new fangled machine. If I had a exibxit like that, I be raking in the do-ray-me-sou-money. Instead I'm playing babysitter to a bunch of misshapen freaks, a few beasts, and a bunch of make-up wearing fools." The assistant replies: "I don't know sir. We're the world renowned Bombay circus. People from all over the world to see us." He stated his opinion.

Hargrives says in somewhat agreement: "Yeah, but I need a new spectate. Something the world's never seen." He said as Steven holding Marie's hand and enter the circus.

Before entering the big top, the look to see performers who entertained before showing their feeds inside. The belly dancing women, the man eating fires, and swords, the bearded lady, snake man, cyclops and people playing instruments of India. They had games, and food stands. Steven and Marie played some games, and got food from the stands, they bought popcorn, ice cream, and lemonade. They saw the animals in cages they see lions, tigers, and bears the crowd of people including Steven and Marie says in amazement: "Oh my!"

As they continue to walk around, Marie speaks her thoughts: "I wish Jean, Nadia and the others were here with us." Steven says to the young girl: "I know some of them would like it, but I doubt San and Mowgli would like it. Since both were raised by wolves, and care for other animals." Marie says in understanding: "You're right. Being raised in the wild, seeing animals in cages would horrible for them." They said as they passed three men who over heard them.

The first one is an large body older man with a grey beard, wearing a yellow shirt and turban and grey pants who sees an opportunity for some money. His name is Riswan the hunter. His friends both wearing turbans while one wore a shirt, the other has no shirt.

Riswan says to his friend: "Did you two hear? Those two said about a boy and girl raised by wolves. The man with a shirt says in disbelief: "Yeah, but that sounds far fetch." The other man says in agreement: "Yeah, sounds like a wild goose chase." They didn't believe the idea, so Riswan replies to change their minds: "How ever if it's true. We can all make a bit of money." After hearing 'money' they will help, so long as they get paid.

Jean still intrigued by Hindu culture, seeing the fabric with numerous colors so were San and Mowgli at first intrigued, but then they are starting board and hungry so they decided to head back to the ship. San says to Jean: "Listen Jean, as much we like seeing the temples, shops, and other things. But we're gonna head back to the ship." Mowgli in agreement: "Yeah. As much as I like to understand my Hindu heritage, I'm getting hungry. We'll see you back at the ship." Jean says in understanding: "Alright. Stay safe you two." San sounding arrogant: "Seriously Jean, it's us. I was raised by wolf spirits, and Mowgli was raised by wolves on the Mysterious Island. I think we can handle ourselves." The Japanese woman, and young man walked heading back to the ship, Riswan and his men, watch as they leave.

Man 1 asks: "So Riswan, how are we gonna lure those two, to us?" Riswan answers: "I'll coup them with offering of food at the hunter's restaurant. There they'll will eat their fill." Man 2 questions: "So they'll just eat?" Riswan corrects: "Yes, but unknown to them I added sleeping powder. That way they'll fall asleep and we can sell them to the circus." Both nodded in understanding and both wicked snicker.

Back in the temple's Library Nemo and Garnet reads the looking through the ancient texts and books while Jean and Ashitaka pull/carry the books, scrolls and stone tables that may hold the key to the after-life. Garnet with her three eyes she can read faster. Nemo kept looking; but there's still a thousands of historical text. They've read over 167 text and barely scratch the surface.

Garnet says while looking at a scroll: "We've been searching through these old scrolls. There is so much wisdom it's, hard to tell which one is right." Nemo also still reading a stone tablet written in sand script who replies: "Just keep looking." They still kept looking in every text that go back to before Christ.

Marie and Steven were watching the show of the circus. Both laughed as they watch the clowns doing pranks like pie in the face, juggling, and pull out balloons. Then they see the animals doing classical tricks like bear standing on a large ball, elephants standing on two with rider on their backs, the acrobatics on the tops balanced on rope. The whole crowd watched in amazement as they cheered and clap.

Meanwhile San and Mowgli were still trying to head back to the ship, but got lost on the way, and to make matters worse, they walked into open air food stands, selling foods of Asia, India, and the Middle east. Mowgli says as he hears his stomach growl: "You know passing all these food stands and smelling foods from different lands are starting to make me hungry." San replies in agreement: "Yeah I know what you mean."

Then a man's says: "Excuse me, you two." The two ferals turn to the score of the voice, in a dark alley and coming out of the shadows is Riswan. Both the wild woman and boy's instincts warn about this man, so they kept their guards up.

San asks the man being suspicious: "Who are you?" The man replies acting innocent: "I was getting to that. I am Riswan the hunter at your service." He said as he bows respectfully. Mowgli asks the stranger: "What do you want?" The hunter answers: "I just happen to be in neighborhood and heard rumors of you two. And seeing you walking through a few food stands can make you hunger."

Both nod in understanding he stands behind them place his hands on their shoulders. "In fact I'll take you two, to the greatest restaurant and it's only reserved for hunters." San felt he couldn't trust him, as did Mowgli but they were hungry so logic is out the window. So they went with the hunter as he regales his time when his youth when he hunted two crocodiles, with two rifle-bullets and half a net.

Back with Nemo who found an ancient scroll of Egypt and Thailand. That they shared a book, called the "book of the dead", stating it can resurrect anyone or anything. Nemo says to everyone: "Everybody I found something." Garnet and Ashitaka walked to Nemo. "This scroll tells about the book of the dead. It can resurrect anyone's spirit even with or without a body." Garnet says in both approval and disapproval to the book of the dead: "I can see it can help but it can also resurrect mummies from their graves. But if it can bring Star back, something's are worth the risk." Ashitaka also in agreement: "We've gotten this far. Might as well go a bit further." So they begin to walk up the stares unaware how much of time passed.

As for San and Mowgli they entered the hunters restaurant. Riswan offers food: "Here's some food enough to fill your bellies." He gives them the food. Man 1: "You two won't find food like this in the jungle or forest." As the two former ferals ate their fill, Mowgli cooked meat, vegetables, and fruits while San ate meat only. Riswan says as he holds jug and two cups: "Here have some water." So the two took the two cups of water, and drink them.

Riswan began to silently snicker, but he tries to hold it in. Soon both San and Mowgli started to feel sleepy. "What's the matter?" Neither answered, then Mowgli falls asleep his left side San was still awake but barely, and asks: "Riswan, did you drugged us..." She falls back into sleep in mid-sentence.

Both Riswan and his men evilly snicker. Man 1: "It was clever to bait the two with food. The poor hungry boy and woman couldn't resist." Riswan says boosting his ego: "It was clever. It took cool nerves of steel." Man 1 asks again: "So are going to sell them to the circus?" Riswan answers: "Of corse. They're more dangerous and wild than any animal in the jungle. The only place is the circus." Man 2 questions: "What will people really pay their money to see these two?" Riswan replies: "Of course. Once they hear they grew up in the wild. Once they see the amazing feats they can do, they'll pay all they have." watched as Mowgli snored, while San just softly slept.

Man 1 says with concern: "They're still asleep. I hope you didn't give them too much." Riswan explains: "The powder is potent they'll be out for hours. But once they wake up we'll be ready." Man 2 ask about money: "So Riswan once they're sold to the circus. How are we going to divide the cash?" Riswan answers: "I'll take half, you two split the rest." Man 1 protest: "That doesn't sound fair." Riswan agrees: "That's true. I should get more for doing all the work." Man 1 retakes his protest: "We'll take half Riswan."

The sun is setting over Bombay. In the open shops, Jean felt it's time to head back to the temple which was right timing Nemo, Garnet, and Ashitaka were done and even carrying the scroll. Jean says: "Hello." Ashitaka replies: "Hello Jean. Where's San and Mowgli?" Jean answers: "They got board and headed back to the ship." Ashitaka is in relief, but Garnet sixth sense says otherwise.

They met up, and all head back to the ship, they pass the circus, seeing people coming out of the hours long show, but outside Jean says on the way: "So we got what we came for?" Ashitaka asks Jean of where their friends are: "Yes." Jean turns and sees his flyling machine and says in total shock: "Holy bovine!"

He rushes to his air-craft. "Someone stole my aircraft invention! Right down to my initials." He said in anger thinking someone stole his design of the flying machine to his initials JRR. "It must've been that buffoon who laughed at me, in London last year." As Jean express his anger, he and the others hear laughter from familiar voices.

They turn seeing Steven and Marie coming out of the circus. They have their faces painted, wearing fun hats and have popcorn, ice cream and glasses of lemonade. Marie says in joyous tone: "That was fun Steven!" Steven replies: "I know. I was born and grew up, in a circus. But that's nothing I've seen in my home." They continue to laugh. Marie says: "Those clowns were funny but Amethyst is hilarious." Steven adds: "Also those acrobatics were good, but Pearl and Nadia are probably better."

They still laugh till they see Garnet, Jean, Ashitaka and Nemo. Marie exclaims in joy: "Jean, Ashitaka, Garnet!" She runs to them Garnet picks her up.

Jean turns to Steven and asks him: "Steven did you take my air-craft?" Steven replies feeling a bit guilty but confesses either way: "Yes. But it works! The flying-machine is great." Jean quickly smiles but turns back into an upset mood. Nemo says in still a stoke tone: "Even if you say it works, you shouldn't have taken it without permission." Steven dose still feel guilty knowing he took his friend's aircraft.

Jean says to his friends: "It's alright. No harm no foul. I'll take Steven and Marie back to the ship as well as my aircraft." So he opens the side door of the aircraft, Steven slaps his head for he didn't know about the door. He still gets in, as dose Marie and Jean. Jean then turns on his flying machine and start to hover in the air.

Garnet, Ashitaka and Nemo watches as Jean's flying machine, going in the direction of the ship. Garnet adjust her glasses and says in a stoke tone but with a hint of pride: "It looks like Jean's aircraft is sure success." Ashitaka says in agreement: "I see. Jean loves flying, being in the sky. I wouldn't be surprised if his spirit animal was an eagle." Nemo didn't say a word, but he sees why Nadia loves him. He'd be proud to call him his son-in-law.

As the two groups reach the ship, and Jean puts the flying below deck. On deck Ms. Grandis who slept sun bathing in a two piece swimsuit. Steven says to Ms. Grandis: "Hello Ms. Grandis." She removes her sunglasses, and notice two members of Nemo group missing. So she asks: "Ho hello. Pardon me, but where's San and Mowgli?" They were confused by what the former jewelry thief said. Ashitaka replies with a question of his own: "We thought they headed back to the ship. Didn't they return?" He said with concern in his voice.

Marie says with worry in her voice: "Where ever they are we must find them." Nemo says sure of their friends and how late it is: "No, it's too dark to find them. Besides, they're not helpless. They can take care of themselves since we fought villains, demons, monsters and cursed beings. They can survive the night." They nod in understanding, even after everything they've been through. But still they're worried.

So the M8, the Nautilus crew, misfit pirates, at their dinner all except Ashitaka, Steven, and Jean who are still worried for their friends. But they ate to gain strength needed to search for their friends in the morning.

The next day in the building where Riswan and his men have San and Mowgli in a cage, they wake up, feeling the hangover from the sleeping powder. Mowgli says in main: "Oh, my head." San also in pain: "Ah, make the room stop spinning." They notice they're in a cage

They struggle to free themselves but even their super human strength they can't bend iron bars. Man 1: "Well well. Look who's awake." San says angry mostly do hangover: "What is the meaning of this?! I demand you release us!" Mowgli also angry: "She's right we demand you release us!" Man 2 acting frighten but not really: "Oh, no I'm so scared."

Riswan standing in the front of the building where Mowgli and San are being held against their will. Outside Riswan is waiting for the man he's selling Mowgli and San to, coming up is Hardgrives riding a wagon being pulled by a horse.

Riswan says being a suck up: "Hello mr. Hardgrives." He said trying to win the approval, but the circus leader is in angry mood. Mr. Hardgrives says still upset: "What is it Riswan? Why bring me here at 6 in the morning?" Riswan says while still being a suck up replies leading Hardgrives to the room where the two ferals are being held: "I have something for your circus. You're going to love them."

When they enter the room Hardgrives gets a close enough look to see the feral boy and woman, and he's unimpressed. He says to the hunter: "So this is your wolf woman and jungle boy? I've seen British school boys who look wilder. You're trying to swindle me!" He said to the hunter, who quickly replies: "No honest. If you see the abilities they can do. The people will pay got to see them." Hardgrives says to Riswan: "Though I highly doubt that, but a deals a deal and I said I buy them." Then Riswan's men lift up the cage and carries it to Hardgrives wagon.

After loading the cage, Hardgrives drives the wagon back to the circus. They still try to free themselves but no luck. So for 15 miles Hardgrives rode the wagon back to the circus.

Hardgrives dismounts from the wagon and looks in the cage of his new attraction. Hardgrives says: "Hmm...Riswan toiled a lot about you. He's said you were cunning. (Scoffs) He was clearly wrong. And all I have to show for my money is a boy who needs a good hair cut. And a woman who needs a good bath. If you think I'm gonna waste food on you, you're in for a shock." The two glared at the circus leader.

After reaching the circus, the circus work crew take San and Mowgli out the cage and drags them to a random tent where they're begin outfitted. For Mowgli his usual animal skin loincloth, and San she is wearing a two piece wolf skin loincloths. Then both were put in separate cages.

Meanwhile the M8, misfit pirates, crew of the Nautilus, the Crystal Gems, the Asian twins, and the Grandis gang were search for their friends. They searched high and low, asked people around but no one's seen them.

In a open street the last place where Jean and the two feral separated, Jean and Nadia overhear someone. The man was Riswan who says to his men: "Can you believe we caught the jungle boy and wolf woman and sold them to the circus?"

They turn to see Riswan and his thugs laughing at their accomplishment and counting their money which they split. Jean whispers to Nadia: "Those three sold San and Mowgli to the circus? Outrageous!" He said with anger at the end of his sentence. Nadia also in anger replies: "I can't believe this! They're people not property." She storms out of hiding and exclaims to gain their attention. "Hey you!" After gaining their attention they turn to Nadia. "You sold our friends to the circus!" Riswan replies acting innocent: "We have no idea what you're talking about." Nadia corrects him: "You sold San and Mowgli to the circus, and I demand you tell me where they are!" She said in an angry tone.

The three men laughed at her demanding tone. Riswan still amused says: "You demand? Oh I'm so scared." They still laugh, Jean walks up to them also in a demanding tone: "Yes. Now tell us where are friends are." Nadia adds: "Or else." Man 2 not feeling intimidated: "Or else what?" He grabs Nadia's right arm, Nadia yells: "Let me go!" Jean tries to help, but Man 1 pushes him aside, and falls to the ground.

Nadia tries to help Jean up, but she's still being held by the man who repeats: "I'll say again; 'or else what'?" Nemo standing behind Riswan and his thugs and he replies: "Or else you'll deal with me." They turn to see Nemo as well as the rest of the search party surrounding them. Nadia says in relief and joy: "Father." Man 2 questions: "Father?"

Man 2 turns back to Nadia and asks: "So we're suppose to be scared because your daddy's here?" Nemo corrects him Threateningly: "No. You're suppose to be scared, because if you put your hands on my daughter and future son-in-law again. You won't go to jail." He said as he and the search party pull out their weapons. "We'll go to jail." The three thugs now have concern on their faces seeing, swords, axes, a hammer, and other weapons. Bismuth holding her hammer and walks up to the three thugs and says acting intimidating: "You think we're playin'? When you get out of the baths, we're gonna be there."

In visualization of what they'll be experiencing of the threat. In a bath house Riswan and his men stepping out of their individual rooms with towels around their wastes, and when they turn to their right they see Bismuth, the Helmsman, Pirate-who-loves-kittens holding their weapons they exclaim in shock and fear. Bismuth says: "You think we're playin'?" She said threateningly

Back to the real life, Bismuth continues: "When you're watching a play. We're going to be there."

As the three men are eating popcorn while watch a play of Shakespeare, up to the scene where Cesar is being killed by his own staff of politics. And dressed as the politics are Bismuth, Ashitaka, Steven, Connie, Pirate Captain and Number 2. They turn from the stage to Riswan and his thugs as they pull their real weapons out. Bismuth says again: "You think we're playin'?" The three jumped from their seats in fear.

Back to real life again, Bismuth makes a final threat: "Even in your dreams we're gonna be there."

In their shared dream, Riswan and his thugs killed Bigfoot. Judge: "Riswan, you and your men killed Bigfoot, one man's legendary creature. Here's your reward one million rubies." The three men were excited till they turn around in fear seeing the whole search party now. Bismuth says again: "You think we're playin'?"

Back to reality Riswan explains who he sold San and Mowgli, to Mr. John J. Hardgrives, who owns the Bombay circus.

The search party reaches the circus and bought tickets individually, and took seats. Before they see their friends, they watch the usual circus acrobatics, animals preforming tricks, and the clowns. After two hours, the circus leader stands in the center and makes an announcement. Hardgrives: "Ladies and gentlemen, I like to percent our newest attraction. And these are your everyday attractions. No, you will see a boy and a woman (not related) who were raised by the beast of the wild. They possess the strength of ten men and have the killer instinct of every beast of the jungle. Behold, the wolf woman and Jungle boy!" The working crew pushes the cages to reveal San and Mowgli in their animal skin outfits.

Some of the crowed gasp, while others just laugh. Jean says in complete shock: "I can't believe this." Marco asks: "That our friends are being held against their will?" Jean replies: "Well that, and for only five cents you can get entertainment like this." The party sees their friends in cages's the some kid throws a tomato at the two ferals, the crows laughs even harder now. The very kid who tossed the tomato says: "Hey why don't you two go howl at the moon or something you freaks!" Mowgli says in an upset tone: "You boy, you stop, you're very rude." San adds also upset: "Yeah. Or this could get ugly." The kids were shocked, till a plus size kid says in a mocking tone: "Hey, did you hear that? The jungle boy and wolf woman spoke." The kids laugh continues.

The plus size kids says again: "Give it up jungle boy and wolf woman. We know you're not human so leave the talking to us." The crowd still laughs, Nadia looks at the whole crowd in disgust and says: "May God have mercy on you all."

After the show, which lasted two hours, Hardgrives sat in his room, drinking a bottle of whisky. He says out irritation as he hiccups: "If India were ci...(hiccup) civilized, a man could buy a (hiccup) a decent bottle of whisky at a fair price." He eats some jerky meat with the whisky.

San says speaking her thoughts of what has happened: "I can't believe this. First we were tricked, then sold the circus and still stuck in these cages, and worse yet. We got thrown fruit!" Mowgli says in agreement: "We should've seen this coming, when Riswan offered us food. I mean he was a stranger, we should've trusted our instincts." They hung their heads in shame knowing they got themselves into this mess by their own choices which backfired.

At night under the cover of darkness, the M8, misfit pirates, Nautilus crew and the rest of the crew who are painted their faces black and wearing black cloths, except the dark skinned members who painted themselves white. Soon they reach their friends. The two ferals were asleep, when they wake up to see their friends they were surprised and happy.

Pirate Captain says: "Alright everyone let's get the bars open. Everyone got their saws?" The misfit pirates have their saws, then they began to saw quickly and quietly as they could. They kept sawing, even though no one heard them, the circus hunting/guard dogs hear them. They get up and run to the scours of the sound and bark angrily. When the Rescues team, turn around to see the dogs, the team screams and run to the high ground by climbing onto boxes.

Hardgrives wakes up, and steps out his tent with a rifle and sees the rescue team. Hardgrives says in amusement: "Well, well looks like we got trespassers and thieves." After getting the dogs to calm down, and whole rescue team are being held till morning.

The next morning, the Magnificent 8, Nemo, and the Pirate Captain are brought to Hardgrives' tent. The circus leader tells one of his clowns to go the constable to press charges. He turns to the Magnificent 8, Nemo and Pirate Captain and says: "It Looks like you're going to jail. And the charges are breaking and entering and almost stealing my two latest attractions."

Marco protest: "San and Mowgli are our friends! You can't do this to them!" The circus leader replies: "Sure I can. It's a free country and I bought them." Ashitaka tries to hold in his anger, for he couldn't let his wife nor a friend like Mowgli, being held like an animal in the zoo. But he judges the man to be a greedy man, and possible a gambler. So learning a thing from Dipper and Mabel's Grunckel Stanly he says: "How about a wager? We'll gamble for our friend's freedom. If we win, you'll release them." Hardgrives is interested and asks taking the wager: "If I win?" Ashitaka replies: "Then we'll work for you till we die." Hardgrives thought about it, and he could use the extra hands and agrees: "Alright. But I choose the gamble." They nodded in agreement. "Wrestling."

So the circus set up fliers so people can see the fight. After a while the crowd of people came in a straight line but pushing to get a ticket, and inside Hardgrives announces to the the audience: "Ladies and gentlemen, here's the fight of a life-time! In the right corner is the Strongman!" He points to the right corner, and the circus strongman was a 6.5 ft tall man wearing a sleeveless black shirt and short-shorts and has a beard, rat tail and tattoos of rhinos all over his body. The Strongman yells with pride as he flex his arms in a Russian accent: "I am the Rhino!" Hardgrives continues: "And in the left corner is the three eyed future teller, Garnet." She stands up removing her robs and gives it to Pearl. The crowd laughs seeing shes the same hight as the Rhino but believe in a woman vs a man fight they think he's going to win.

In the moment, Sanson, Grandis, and Mabel thought of a way to make some money. Mable says to the crowd: "Wait! Before we do this, this is a pay-to-view-it fight!" Grandis says in agreement: "She's right this is a pay-to-view-it fight." The audiences mutters in annoyance since they paid to get in, and now they have to pay to watch a fight. So Sanson, Grandis, and Mabel began to collect the money from the audience.

A man yells: "Are you ready?!" The whole crowd cheers in excitement. Another man says: "Let's get ready to scuffle...!" The whole crowd was now in a frenzy, in the center of the wrestling ring, is a woman wearing a one piece carrying a round 1 sign. The fighters walk to center and were eye-to-eye, the Rhino says: "I'm going to destroy you." Garnet replies in a stoke tone: "Bring it."

The two fighter return to their corners getting into fighting distance. The Rhino was in boxing stance, Garnet just standing still, and using her future vision she can see multiple outcome, and she's pulling back her punches so she doesn't kill him. The Russian Strongman starts with a right hook, only for Garner to quickly dodges and slaps him the left ear.

He feels the pain of the smack, rubs his ear, and swings his left arm, but Garnet dodges again getting on his right side and pokes his right eye, then she punches him in the gut. As he clenches his stomach, Garnet grabs his beard, pulls him down flipping him over, to the wrestling floor. The crowd was shocked to see this, while the crew cheers for Garnet. The Russian strongman and Hardgrives were shocked to see this. The Strongman brought to his knees so easily.

Ashitaka turns to Hardgrives and says to him: "We won fair and square. Now release my wife, and our friend." The circus leader replies quickly but stuttering: "Well... ye, ye, yes, you see we have to file release forms and contracts. It could take me days, weeks, or even months. I got a lot of paper work. Practically a mount high..." The Cheyenne raised Japanese man says getting to the point: "Release my wife and friend." Hardgrives says also to the point: "Ok, no beating around the bush. I'm not gonna give you, your feral woman and brat. They're mine I bought them." Ashitaka replies in a stoke tone but with a small smile: "I figure you wouldn't honor your word. And this wrestling was really a distraction." Hardgrives was confused till he turns around seeing the cages where the two ferals were being held. The bars were bend and the two were gone.

20 minutes earlier: Ashitaka toiled Steven he and Lion were going to break their, friends out while the rest of the rescue team posses to as a distraction. As they enter the circus, the very same boys from yesterday sees Steven and Lion, the skinny boy is named Gangen who mockingly says about Lion: "Haha! That's gotta be the most girly thing I ever seen." The large body boy adds: "Yeah, but not ask girly as wearing silk robs that's pink with yellow stars." Steven's confidence was shot, he hung his head in embarrassment, Lion glares at the two boys. Connie and the Crystal Gems over heard them, and all walk to them, who's laughter begins to slowly dies down when they're in the shadows of the CGs. Connie stands in front of Gengan says in a demanding tone: "You better apologize to my friend."

The boy replies not feeling intimated: "Or what? You gonna make us?" She and the other Crystal Gems smirk, then they pull out their weapons. Connie her double edge sword, Lapis her water/ice spears, Amethyst her whip, Peridot her machine-gun-pistoles, Pearl her spear, and Bismuth her hammer.

The boys were now more afraid than before, Connie repeats what she said: "Now, apologize to Steven." Gangin complies: "Yes ma'am." Bismuth turns to the large body boy and says: "You got that, Tiny?" The boy replies in fear: "Yes!" After apologizing to Steven he forgives them, but Lion on the other hand, roars in their faces, and both ran screaming in high pitch tone. As they ran Amethyst yells: "Now who's girly?!" They all laugh really hard even Steven laughed.

In the circus tent, Ashitaka explains the plan to Steven: "Alright Steven here's the plan; While Garnet wrestles the strong man, you go and free San and Mowgli. Because I feeling Hardgrives isn't going to honor his word." Steven nods in understand and replies: "Ok. Just don't make it too short, you may have to improvise." Ashitaka asks: "What do you mean?" Steven responds: "I don't know, make something up. Tell him to keep his word he might come up with an excuse not to set them free." So Steven hops onto Lion and they begin the plan, and tells everyone else the plan, so they give him more time, including the pay-to-view fight idea, and bonus they got more money.

As the crowd cheers, while Steven and Lion make their way to the circus background where they keep their tents and animal cages. The same hunting dogs from last night hear Lion and began to run to them, but Lion roars really loud scaring them away. As the Gypsy boy and pink lion continue to aid, Mowgli says in joy: "Steven! Oh, thank goodness!" Steven just remains quit as he uses a steel saw, and starts to saw the bars, then uses a crowbar to bend the bars. Steven says quietly: "Alright you two, let's move." So the four ran heading back to the ship. End flashback.

The crew ran out of the circus tent, and back to the ship, Hardgrives is give his rifle and chases them. At the docks some of the gets on the ship, Pearl turns around and sees the circus leader coming, Pearl sighs heavily and says out of annoyance: "Everyone, I'll deal with this." She walks to Hardgrives who stops, aims his gun and yells in anger to the crew of Nautilus: "I bought those two, and I demand them..." Pearl pulls the gun out his hands, and aims it at the circus leader. At first he's not scared thinking she can't do it, till she shoots near his foot. "Leave now." Hardgrives with hands up replies: "Alright, you win. No need for this." As he runs, Pearl looks at the gun and speaks her mind about the gun: "So uncivilized." She tosses the gun into ocean.

Aboard the steam Nemo says to the officers including San, Ashitaka, The Pirate Captain, and Number 2. They were discussing about the texts they uncovered, and it would appear their next travel is Egypt. While Mowgli gets his uniform, Mabel, Connie and Steven questioned, is San going to wear that two piece forever? San might wear it, every now and again on special occasions, mostly with Ashitaka.

**This is my latest chapter, and to my readers, both of the M10 and Httyd meets TFP, I'll be doing three chapters at a time for both stories. I've got a lot of catching up to do, believe me I do. **

**So please leave a review, comment, idea, etc...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I've been off, I took the holidays off and my Birthday so that explains it. But I'm back on the writing, both this and many stories. Also legally anyone can do my Magnificent 10 stories, but your versions, look up the shows. **

**Lastly Steven is older now, so he'll look like Steven Universe Future. Also a fanfic friend had some great ideas but I was too far so I needed to start over in what I was writing and I was 15 pages ahead. **

**Also after this chapter I'm going to verify this. When I said "The Crew of the Nautilus", it also includes Mowgli, Jameriah, and her family. So after this when I write the crew from here on out it mean everyone, the Crystal Gems, M10, their friends, and everyone. Just to be clear and so I won't have to over write.**

August 11, 1878 the scroll is being read by the intelligence members of the crew; Jean, Connie, Ashitaka, Marco, Dipper, and Number 2 read it over and over until Number 2 yawns and sleepily puts the lantern down on the scroll, to reveal a hidden map, that shows it can only be revealed by heat. So they with lemons and candles and sees the map of Hamunaptra.

In Nemo's room, Connie and Number 2 presents the map and Pirate Captain, and Ms. Grandis happens to be in the room as well. Connie points to image on the map: "You see the Cartouche there is the royal symbol of Phararo Seti the first." Nemo being skeptical as he looks through his magnifying glass: "Perhaps." Ms. Grandis and the Pirate Captain are intrigued by this news. Ms. Grandis asks: "First off: who the hell was Seti the First?" The Pirate Captain adds: "And was he rich?" Number 2 answers: "He was said to be the wealthiest Pharaoh of them all." Ms. Grandis says about him: "Oh, I'm liking this fellow, like him very much."

Connie points to the map: "And the image of a city right here. It's Hamunaptra." Nemo realizes this and say: "If what you're saying is true. That the book of the dead is buried there. But people have been saying that Hamunaptra is a myth. Build on ancient story tellers, to amuse Greek and Roman tourists." Connie makes reply about this and justifies the realism from past experiences they had: "I know but many myths drive from truth. We're all perfect examples of that. From the Mysterious Island, cursed gold of Cortez himself, Bill Cipher, Davy Jones and many other things we faced in our lifetime."

Pirate Captain asks if he heard the name of the city right: "What a minute. We're talking about the Hamunaptra?" Connie answers with a smile: "Yes. The City of the dead. Said where the sons of Pharaohs were buried and sent where the wealth of Egypt is buried as well." Ms. Grandis says regarding the treasure: "So you're saying the whole wealth of Egypt? who knows how high it is?" Nemo scoffs regarding the treasure. "Oh, everyone knows this story. The entire city was rigged to blow under Phararo's command. Taking the treasure with it." Nemo, the members of the M9 care about the treasure, but all they know the black book is there, so they head for Ciro Egypt. They traveled by ship on the seas from India to Egypt then took the next carriages to the city of Ciro.

25 days later September 5 1878 in Ciro Egypt, 34 members of the Crew are in Ciro The M9, Marie, Tyrone, Wendy, the CGs, the misfit pirates and Ms. Grandis and her men and three of Nemo's crew consists of him, The Helmsman, Mowgli, Jamerhia and the Sonar officer and their animal companions. They each divided and use the gold they collected from the Mysterious Island to pay for working tools, such as axes, hammers, pickaxes, and chisels. The Crystal Gems buy food and cloths suited for desert terrain. Meanwhile Dipper having a hard time buying enough camels and mules for the journey, but the camel sales man's being difficult and uncooperative. Dipper angrily says to the merchant: "Look, I only heed 10 mules and 20 camels, i'm not asking for the whole herd!" They argued for over an hour, the Helmsman says in annoyance: "Dipper will you just pay the man?" Dipper groans and says: "Oh, for pity sake." He gives enough of American currency that can be turned into Middle Eastern currency to buy the camels and mules.

The merchant was pleased by the trade and gives the camels and mules to Dipper and the Helmsman they bought. In another store, Nadia, Pearl, Amethyst and Jamerhia are the ones purchasing the desert cloths and food. Bismuth, Hudson and Sanson are buying the tools they need. Steven, Marco, and Mabel are buying food, water and blankets for the journey.

At the docks, there's a ship on the Nail River, that will lead them to the next city that will lead them into the desert to find the city of the dead. The crew meets up at the docks and Nemo asks on the list on what they have and need: "Do we have everything we need?" Jean Bismuth, and San holding the tools. Jean says: "We have the tools, some spare parts and a few explosives." The two women nodded in agreement. Ms. Grandis adds: "We also have food, medical supplies, and cooking utensils." Pearl, Nadia, and Amethyst holding cloths: "We have enough cloths, blankets and camping equipment for desert environment." Pirate Captain, Curvaceous Pirate, Albino Pirate, Pirate-with-Gout, and Pirate-who-loves-kittens holding the other camels and mules with Dipper and the Helmsman. Dipper says: "And we have all the camels and mules. along with our animal companions." Marie holding some dolls who looks likes the Magnificent 10, she says with joy: "I just brought a lot of toys." Nemo says: "Well we have everything we need for this journey, so pack everything onto the boat." As the crew carries all the supplies and lead animals onto the ship, a familiar voice is made. "Dipper? Mabel?"

They turn seeing a familiar face; Pasifica Northwest the heiress of the Northwest fortune wearing a desert adventurer's cloths and pint-hat.

The Pines twins were shocked to see her, Mabel says in a surprised tone: "Pasifica? What are the odds?" Dipper says also in a surprised tone: "Yeah, what are you doing here in Ciro?" The heiress groans and answers: "My father's trying to regain our family fortune, after the whole Bill Cipher thing, and lost our house. So he looked through our family's." She leans in and whispers. "Thieving family members." She talks in a normal voice. "Turns our one of my ancestors has a little hexagon thing with a map in it. Turns out my grandfather was an adventurer who has the map leading to this Hamunapatra or something." Dipper corrects her: "I think it's pronounce Hamunaptra." Mabel says with a smile: "What a coincidence cause we'..." Dipper stops her and says on her behalf: "No where! Not the same place you're going!" She was confused in Dipper's responds.

Dipper turns his sister around and whispers: "Mabel, you're not suppose to reveal where we're going to her." Mabel asking whispery: "Why not? It's obvious we're going in the same place. And besides you two could use this to reconnect." Dipper huffs in annoyance she thinks Pasifica and he would be a great couple. They break up the huddle and continue to talk to Pasifica. Mabel asks: "So how did your grandfather got the map?" Pasifica remembering her whole family's ways on getting rich: "Apparently he stole it from a research group back in his day." Dipper with a stoke tone and face: "Why am I not surprised?" Pasifica adds: "Also he's hired three adventurers and a Egyptologist."

They turn to see Preston Northwest wearing an adventurer cloths/suit and a pint-helmat, he also has hired three American Adventures, who are his bodyguards and a British Egyptologist. They board the boat to begin the journey, Preston stops and notice the Pines twins, but to remembering them says in both shock and surprise: "Pasifica Northwest why are you speaking with the riffraff?" But before they could answer he remembers them. "Oh wait, you're the Pines twins, now I remember."

Dipper sarcastically says: "Well I'm flattered. So Pasifica toiled us you're trying to get rich again." Mabel mockingly adds: "What's the matter? Mudflap's not working?" Preston answers in a serious tone: "I'll have you know, since I sold my house, I had to sell the Mudflap factory just to keep more of fortune, but we lost it all. I tried oil, mining, and cattle ranging but none of them stick. Finding oil is harding than it sounds, as for mining all the silver and gold vain in Oregon is just as hard. and cattle ranching... I rather not talk about it." He said remembering the horrible side of ranching. "And I'll have you know the Northwest will be rich again even if it kills us."

Dipper asks: "So how are you gonna get rich?" Preston answers: "Well thanks to my father, I have a map that'll lead us to Hamunaptra." Dipper and Mabel was shocked so to play acting like they don't know Dipper to just scoffs while Mabel laughs really hard. Dipper mockingly says: "Ha really? Hamunaptra just a fairy tale." Preston argues not with words but with a map waving it mockingly, as he boards the ship.

Unknown to them a group of men wearing black robs hiding in the shadows in the alleys. They watch the crew of the Nautilus, the (former) rich man, his daughter his bodyguards and employees board the ship. The leader of the group says in Arabic: (Translation)"Contact the chiefs, tell them the adventurers will die tonight." One of the robbed men has a falcon with a message note on it's leg, it flies off, as the men sneak away further into the shadows.

That night, on the Nile river the men were dressed in black still but were now assassins, some covering their faces, to hide their identities. The leader puts a hook like blade on his left hand.

The three American Adventurers/bodyguards who named Daniels, Henderson, and Burns are playing on a poker with the Helmsman and Pirate-who-loves-kittens. Next to them reading a book is the Egyptologist who's named Dr. Chamberlain. Preston did hired for the journey to Hamunaptra.

Daniels says to Burns who's cleaning his glasses: "Come on Burns. Quit playing with your glasses and cut the damn deck already." Burns replies finishing cleaning his glasses: "Without my glasses I can't see the deck." As they started play poker, the Helmsman asks: "So the Northwest guy hired you guys?" Daniels answers shuffling the deck: "Yeah, he said when we find the treasure we'll each get 1-4th of ol' Seti's treasure. Minus Dr. Chamberlain, he doesn't care about the treasure." Pirate-who-loves-kittens asks the Egyptologist: "What's in this for you?" Dr. Chamberlain answers with a smoking pop: "Well other than my name in the history books. I discover a piece of lost Egyptian culture."

Pirate-who-loves-kittens says about their mission: "Well we're also searching for Hamunaptra as well too. But reasons are privet." Daniels says as he unfolds the cards: "Well 500 dollars cash bucks American says we'll get there before you." Both Helmsmen and Pirate-who-loves-kittens look at each other thinking they'll win and both says: "You're on!" Mr. Henderson smoking a light cigar says reaching his hand out: "Well, it's a done deal." They shake hands. "Thank you. We'll see you there." They went back to playing poker.

In the room where Steven, Connie, Dipper and Mabel are sleeping in they are unpacking their cloths, the coming into the room is Garnet. Garnet says with a small smile yet still in a stoke tone: "Hello everyone." The four youths replies at the same time: "Hey Garnet." The three eyed fortune teller steps in and sits down on one of the lower beds. She talks about the current journey: "So we're going to find the fable Hamunaptra. And there will find the Book of the Dead, to bring Stat back. Do any of you have any questions of what future may hold." Mabel asks regarding the past adventure: "Well Garnet not mean to complain or anything. But when Steven was freeing Mowgli and San from the circus cages. Why were you pulling your punches on that Rhino guy?"

Dipper now realizing this and asks also: "Yeah. I mean you and Bismuth are the few strongest we know outside of the Magnificent 10 group." Garnet explains to them: "It's true I do posses great strength. And using my future vision I saw many futures. I saw 10 where I killed the Rhino, and the circus people chasing us still and where we beat them up. And by the corse of those ten timelines, they would report to the British Constable who would report to Queen Victoria and Toffee, they would know of our mission, and try to stop us. So in the timeline where we i just beat the Rhino, and Pearl threatens to shoot the ringleader. Knowing they be scared and cut their loses. So I did what I had too." Steven says: "So, if you hadn't pull your punches, we still be hunted by the British empire, and Toffee who would stop us?" Connie says in understanding: "I can see that. Since the Queen has a whole navy and army. And knowing Toffee he's hired the worse kind of people to hunt us, they won't stop till we're either captured or dead." Since they know she can see multiple futures, and since they're being hunted by the British empire's forces and a criminal crime boss they can't take chances especially on British territory.

Meanwhile on the ship side is Pasifica sitting in a chair near a table reading a book. Then Tyrone places a bag on the table which spooks her. Tyrone apologizes: "Sorry Pasifica. Didn't mean to scare you." Pasifica replies acting like she's unfazed: "The only thing that scares me, future Dipper or Tyrone or whatever you call yourself, is your manners." Tyrone unfolds his bag revealing weapons from fire arms, to melee weapons, and small weapons, Pasifica is confused at what she's staring at.

Pasifica asks the future version of Dipper: "D-did I miss something? Ate we going into battle?" Tyrone replies loading one of his pistoles: "Pasifica, if you learned anything about us. Trouble always seems to follow us. And from what I heard the desert people believed that Hamunaptra is cursed." Pasifica says in realization: "That could be true. But my father believes that he'll find the lost treasure of Egypt. What are you looking for?" Tyrone answers cleaning his shotgun: "Well if you took a head count of the Magnificent 10, there's only nine."

The heiress questions this: "Why's that? Did you guys broke up or something?" The future version of the male Pines twin answers: "You see a few months ago, Davy Jones came to collect a debt that he and Star made three years ago. She couldn't pay, and tried to out run him. But he sent his killer pet the Kraken, she sacrificed herself and went down with the Nautilus as good measure." Pasifica just leaves thinking he was telling her a tall tail, she heads back to her room.

Tyrone finishes with his weapons, and rolls the bag up, he looks down on the floor notice wet footprints, he felt something was off.

In Pasifica's room, the heiress just finished having a bath, and puts on her nightgown, she brushes her hair as she looks in the mirror.

Preston was in the hallway and notice a man wearing black robs entering Pasifica's room. He felt something wasn't right.

Pasifica opens the mirror door for some perfume, when she closes it, she gasps seeing man in black robs with a hook for hand. He grabs the heiress by the neck, turns her around and threatens her with his hook. The man asks in a demanding and threading dark voice: "Where is the map?" Pasifica Frighteningly answers: "I-i-it's there." She points to the map on her room table.

The man asks again: "And the key? Where is the key?" Pasifica replies with a question: "Key? K-key, what key?" The Preston rushes in, the hooked handed assassin uses Pasifica as a shield. The man says to Preston: "If you want your daughter alive, you'll give the map and key." Preston on the other hand just takes the map, and rushes out, Pasifica angrily yells: "Dad!" Preston yells as he runs away: "Sorry, sweetie but Seti's treasures' too good to pass..."

While the black-robbed-hooked-handed-assassin was surprised to see that a man would abandoned his daughter, the heiress just has a disappointed scowl on her face. The assassin says: "I cannot believe a man would sacrifice his own daughter, for mere trinkets." Pasifica says dryly not surprised given her family's past: "Believe me. My family has no sympathy even for family members. If you saw what my family did over the centuries you'd be shocked."

Then Dipper, Tyrone, and Mabel burst into the room and all shout at the same time: "Pasifica!" Tyrone pointing two pistols at the assassin, Dipper holding a sword, Mabel aiming her grappling-hook-gun. The Assassin asks the three rescuers: "What will it be? Will you save the girl, or run like cowards?" But before they could answer, another assassin with two pistole bustlingly opens the window doors, and starts shoot, Tyrone started shooting the assassin killing him. Pasifica takes the opportunity and uses a lit candle and stab the hooked assassin in the eye, he screams in pain has he hold on his eye.

As the three rescuers and one heiress were running out the room, a third assassin take place the assassin Tyrone killed, Mabel uses her grappling-hook-gun she fires it, hitting the assassin in the head, knocking him out.

Meanwhile the other assassins were attacking the ship, killing some of the workers, while also fighting the other members of the M10, the Crystal Gems, crew of the Nautilus, the Misfit pirates and their animal companions. Mowgli uses his knife and boomerang, he threw two overboard. San and Ashitaka are fighting with 4 assassins with sword, and were winning. Pearl, Amethyst and Peridot are using their weapons, Pearl is dueling with a spear and sword in her hands, Amethyst a whip and Peridot a pistole.

Pirate Captain and Number 2 were using swords and pistoles fighting and dodging being shot as were the American adventures. The rest were dodging and shooting the assassins. Back in Pasifica's room the hook handed assassin's pain was going down, he notice on the floor the hexagon object: "The key!" Steven using his shield, but accidentally bumps into the assassin and pushes him onto a couch that's on fire. Steven sees the man screaming, and he picks up the key, and runs out the room and bumps into Mr. Northwest. The young Gypsy boy apologizes to millionaire man: "Sorry mr. Northwest." Preston didn't acknowledge the apology but notice the key and says: "Well no harm done. And I'll take this back." He takes the key out of Steven's hand and runs away, Steven protest: "Hey!"

Back with the M10 Ashitaka is firing his bow and arrows against the assassin who are using modern weaponry. Mowgli, San and Connie are still using close courter weapon against these mysterious men.

Some of the workers freed the animals and pushes them into river. Marco protects them by using his karate fighting techniques, some tried to fight him, but he was faster than them, he even tosses a few overboard. The crew and misfit pirates are using fire arms, and swords even Nemo, Nadia, Jean, Marie didn't fight they just stay covered.

Preston rejoins his bodyguards and Egyptologist, who are hidden behind a barricade of the poker tables. The three Americans are cheering and using their pistoles against the robbed assassins, while Preston and Dr. Chamberlain hid behind them.

Pirate Captain and Number 2 reach Preston and his employees, they turn to see the three Americans adventurers/bodyguards shooting and yelling. Number 2 says dryly: "Typical." Pirate Captain adds in agreement: "Americans." Then the hook hand man comes out of the hallway still on fire. Henderson turns and repeating shoots the burning assassin, till he fall into the water. Pirate Captain says in a joyous tone: "Nice shooting there. And did I panic? I say not." Then the hallway fire burst growing out of control forcing them to jump into the Neil River.

At the side of the ship the crew of the Nauilus, Tyrone, Pasifica, the M9, the rest of the misfit crew, the Crystal Gems and their animal companions meet. Pirate-who-loves-kittens Pasifica: "Uh, miss. Can you swim?" Pasifica answers yelling: "Yes, if the occasion calls for it!" Dipper lifts her carry her like she was wedding says: "Trust us, it calls for it!" He jumps into the Neil Pasifica. The rest do, except Mowgli, and the animal companions and Bismuth.

Mowgli asks the three big cats: "Are you going to jump?" Bageerha replies in the form of a question: "Mowgli you do realize we're cats right? We don't swim in water." Yakul asks regarding the fire: "Would you rather be burned alive?" They turn seeing the flames and the camels and mules jumping on their side. Lion says what could happen: "Hey best case we can float." But they didn't know but King jumps on one of the mules. King says: "I don't know about you two, but I rather swim!" Camel one: "Come on! We can carry you!" Lion says in realizing this: "Ho hell they got my vote!" So Lion jumps on one of the mules, and Poll on Yakul's antlers and Bageerah jumps on another camel. Soon all the animals jump in and began swimming, except the cats who are holding on with their claws deep even though they hurt, they're not touching organs.

But before Bismuth could jump a assassin jumps her, the robbed killer punches Bismuth 5 times before trying to choke her against a pole. Bismuth breaks the hold, head-butts him, then throws him into the pole.

The assassin tries to punch her, but misses, Bismuth multiply punches the robbed assassin in the ribs before spinning him around and kicking him into the fire, then she jumps into the water.

On the shoreline the workers for Preston Northwest is on the right side of the Neil River. The workers are trying to pull the horses out of the river, but it's proven to be difficult, Henderson trying to pull two horse out by the rails, says to someone: "Come on Doggies give em a smack!" He pulls them out of the rive, Daniels reaching the shoreline speaks his mind about what just happened: "This is a messed up country!" Burns has his hat in one hand and turns it upside down pouring out water that was in it.

On the left shoreline, the Crew reaches gets out of the water, Lion, King, Bageerha still holding onto the camels till they reached the shore, but their claws was stuck till they forcibly retract their claws, in the end they shake off the water. Ashitaka says to everyone: "Is everyone alright?" Pasifica angrily asks: "Are you joking?! We were attacked by men in black robs, one threaten to kill me with a hook, and my dad was willing to trade my life for an old map! And I lost all my cloths!"

On the right side of the Nile River Preston arrogantly boast: "Hey Pines boy! Hey! Looks to me I got all the horses!" Dipper's comeback: "Hey Mr. Northwest! I rescued your daughter and it looks to me you're on the wrong side of the river!" At first he didn't believe him until he notice all the workers, and horses, yet not one for him, so in frustration he mutter to himself and kicks the water.

**So that's it for this chapter. I'll see you next time. If you have any ideas related to the Mummy staring Branded Frasier please feel free to add it in the review or P.M.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's another Magnificent 10 and the mini adventure. And would you be surprise, Steven's ancestors pissed off the Mummy? Also please leave a review and notice any easter eggs.  
**

**And I've misspelled again, it's not Hudson it Hanson. Sanson is the muscle of the Grandis gang, Hanson is the inventive mind and intelligent member and lastly is the boss.  
**

**Look up the Magnificent 10: dead man's chest, you'll see the characters in chapter 3. Follow up look up "Nadia the secret of Blue Water". **

In a small village, the crew minus Mabel, Wendy, and Pasifica are waiting for their friends. In a cloths store 12 women in robs are helping dress Pasifica.

Albin Pirate says to the crew: "It feels like they've been in there forever." Connie corrects him: "It's only been 10 minutes. But women and girls do take time to dress based on personality and style." After 4 minutes Pasifica comes out wearing robs of Aramaic and Egyptian culture. Dipper saw her, and has no words to speak, she was beautiful, the black robs shined in the sun light, normally Pasifica wears the most expensive and beautiful cloths money can buy, but it doesn't hurt to enjoy the little stuff.

The crew continued their journey to Hamunaptra on their riding animals camels, mules, and animal companions through the desert. Pirate Captain says his dislike of the desert: "This is why pirates like us prefer the sea. And by that we mean the water and not a sea of sand and dirt. Also these camels, they smell, they bite and spit." Nadia disagrees with the Pirate Captain: "Well I think they're adorable." She pets her riding camel. Pasifica also agrees with Pirate Captain: "I agree with the pirate. These over size alpacas are just as filthy as he says." Pasifica's camel didn't take it too kindly so it passes gas. Everyone covers their noses to avoid the smell. Albino Pirate says disgusted: "Ah, Pasifica!" The heiress replies: "It wasn't me, it was the camel!" Mabel says still covering her noise: "Suuuurrrrre, it was." Pasifica angry and annoyingly replies: "I'm serious!" Even though she was telling the truth, they tease her a bit.

They rode till night and still kept going, even though some of the crew actually fell asleep on the way but their riding animals kept going, but a few stayed awake. Ashitaka turns to his right, looking up on a mountain cliff edge seeing 13 men on horses. The Japanese man raised the Cheyenne, has his worries when he saw those men.

The thirteen riders dressed in the same black robs as the assassins from the ferry. One of the men spoke in Arabic: "(Translation) These ones are stronger than most men. Clearly we under estimated them."

The next morning the crew of the Nautilus meets Preston and his expedition. Preston says to Nemo and his crew: "Good morning my friends. I'm glad to see you kept my daughter safe." Tyrone replies glaring at Preston: "No thanks to you. The assassin would've killed your daughter if it wasn't for us." He pointed to himself, Dipper and Mabel who also glares as does the rest of the crew.

While Preston rode on a camel, his bodyguards rides on horses, and his Egyptologist rides a mule. Henderson says to the Helmsman and Pirate-who-loves-kittens: "Remember our deal Helmsman; first one to the city. 500 cash bucks." Daniels adds to Preston: "A hundred of them bucks is your if we make it there first Preston." Preston replies: "My pleasure. But once we find the treasure we'll all swim in gold. It won't matter who makes it to the city first."

Connie looks through the old scrolls and says to everyone: "Alright, the map and scroll says it's here. I guess." As the sun rises, the sunlight begins to reveal the ancient city. Henderson says in amazement: "Well will you look at that." Daniels adds by asking: "Can you believe it." Burns finishes by saying the name: "Hamunaptra." Tyrone says dryly knowing a practicable outcome: "Here we go again." As the city is reveal and not to be a mirage.

Then everyone started racing to the city of the dead on their riding animals. Yakul with Ashitaka and San on his back in the lead, Preston right on their tail, Steven and Connie on Lion and Mowgli, Jamerah, and Marie on Bageerah are neck to neck in third place, Jean and Nadia on a camel in fourth place, Dipper, Mabel and Marco riding a horse together in fifth place. The rest of both Nautilus crew and the expedition are trying to catch up.

Preston was now neck to neck with Ashitaka and San, he lust wealth would and is cheating, he starts to whip Ashitaka, as he covers himself. Ashitaka asks: "Mr. Northwest, what's the meaning of this? Why are you doing this?" Preston responds: "After that event will Cipher, I lost all my wealth, my mansion! I have to crawl up and have scavenge to get paid. And I will get that treasure!" He keeps whipping till San grabs his shirt collar and says as she pulls him: "Good bye Preston!" She pulls the former millionaire off his camel, he rolls on the ground as Steven, Connie, Mowgli, Jamerah and Marie pass him by. Connie says to Preston: "Well it serves you right mr. Northwest." He stands up dusting himself off.

Animal POV, Bageerah says to Lion: "It's uncanny individuals like that, that gives humanity such a dreadful reputation." Lion adds in agreement: "Yeah and they taste bad." Mowgli was shocked and asks: "You eat humans?" Lion replies dryly: "I don't eat junk food. I've bitten a few humans and the taste was awful." They continue to run, to Hamunaptra. End POV

As the two big cats started to catch up to the elk and his riders. Lion and Bageerah are now neck-to-neck in first place. Amethyst yells to Steven and Connie: "Wa-hoo! Go Steven, go Connie!" She yells at the two teens.

The Pink lion and black panther crosses the stone arch into Hamunaptra, and it was a tie. Steven turns to Mowgli and says to him: "Nice race Mowgli. You and Bageerah nearly had us." Mowgli with a smile replies: "You weren't so bad yourself. Nor Lion." The five youths dismount and shake hands as a sign of good sportsmanship and friendship.

Animal POV; Lion says to Bageerah in complimenting tone: "You know, for a skinny black jungle cat, you're not so bad. You had me going." Bageerha scoffs and replies: "You only one, because you had only two humans, and I had three." Lion says: "Maybe next time, no humans, no distractions, just racing." Bageerha replies with a smile: "Why not?" The two agreeably nod. End of animal POV.

The rest of the crew and expedition reaches the city of the dead, Henderson, Daniels, and Burns dismounts from their houses and walks to the two teens and and three children. Henderson says to the youths: "Well I'm a man of my word. Five hundred cash bucks to whoever reaches Hamunaptra." Giving a hundred dollars to each members. Steven, Connie, Marie, and even Jamerah are pleased by the money, but Mowgli was confused but keeps it anyway.

As the day passes the crew and expedition began digging in the ruins of Hamunaptra. While the whole expedition dug all around Hamunaptra, while the crew has only a small part, an entrance where the statue of an ancient Egyptian god.

Some workers are clearing the way into the lower half of the ruins, Dr. Chamberlin with umbrella in his hand spoke in Arabic to the workers to move the large stones quickly yet carefully.

Connie being fluent in ancient Egyptian culture and hieroglyphs. Henderson chewing on tobacco watches the second party, and asks dr. Chamberlin: "Do they know something we don't?" The Egyptologist replies with a smug grin and overconfidence: "They're lead by a young woman. What does a woman know?"

However unknown to them Connie took many classes in school so she in the second smartest member in the Magnificent 10 right behind Jean who is the inventor of the group, but is ahead of Dipper who sometimes acts smart but doesn't know what they mean, he only knows mythological creatures and objects from Gravity Falls. And Marco is a street smart young man, and was a straight a student back in his school days. She says about the statue of a mythological god of Egypt: "That's the statue of Anubis the Egyptian god of the dead. The legs go deep underground." As Mabel and San whips a mirror without reflecting the sunlight, Nemo says: "You're meant to catch the sun. These will help us see, underground." Marco asks referring to the mirrors: "How will these help?" Nemo replies: "It's an old trick. You'll love it, believe it."

Ms. Grandis is falling head-over-heels for Nemo and says to him: "Oh captain Nemo, you are so wise. Only you can understand all these ancient antiquities and their uses." He didn't reply to the love stuck woman, but she still loves him, for he's the strong few words of wisdom type. A man who would never lie to his men, and would die for everyone of his men. Even if a few died under his watch he would take responsibility for them.

Ashitaka ties a rope to around one of the stone pillars under what was once an arch. Ashitaka tugs twice to make sure it's tighten. Ashitaka says about the rope: "Ok, it's tied up. Let's go in and search for the book." Steven is the first to go in. Connie says on who's to go: "I think only us as in the Magnificent 10 and maybe the Grandis gang should go in. We need a lot up here." Pearl asks: "Why them?" Connie answers: "No offense Pearl, but we need a few but you guys are better up here, we need some to guard the rope." Garnet didn't respond but she believe Connie's right, they don't need everyone in the old ruins underneath.

As the Magnificent 10 and ms. Grandis and her men climb down the rope, when the reach the ground floor, feeling the heat, Ms. Grandis, Hanson and Sanson removes their upper shirts, leaving ms. Grandis wearing her pants and pink tank-top and both henchmen wearing black button shirt and glasses. Connie sees one of the mirrors and removes the cobwebs and angles it just right. Connie says: "And then there was light." By the right angle of the mirror reflecting light from the sun on the other mirrors to see more clearly. Hanson says: "Hey, that is a neat trick." Connie says in amazement: "My goodness, this is a preparation room." Steven asks: "Preparation for what?" Connie answers in a spooky voice: "For entering the after life." Jean says: "She mean this is where they made the mummies." They lit a few torches to see in the dark outside of the preparation room.

The Magnificent 10 and the Grandis gang walked down a stone hallway, till they reach the legs of the Egyptian god of underworld and the huge base on which it stands on.

Then they hear a noise, they plant themselves back against the base of the legs, they slowly pull put their weapons, Ashitaka, Connie, Dipper and Marco their swords, Jean uses a shovel, Mabel her grapling-hook-gun, Nadia a small hammer, San her stone knife, Steven his shield, the Grandis gang their pistoles.

They slowly crept to the edge of the base of the legs the jump out holding their weapons out only to see Preston and his expedition of workers, Henderson, Daniels, Burns and Dr. Chamberlin, the three Americans pointing guns up. But they are relief seeing familiar faces. Henderson says: "Wow. You scared the pajesus out of Ashi." Ashitaka replies: "Likewise." As the two groups lower weapons Connie says in a polite tone: "Well gentlemen it's been nice seeing you again, but we must get to work." Dr. Chamberlin says in a rude tone: "Push off, this is our dig sight." San replies in a treating tone: "But we got here first. So if I was were you, I leave before I unleash the wolves in me." Then everyone raises their weapons at each other again.

Daniels trying to be negotiable: "This here is our statue friend." Marco replies in a disagreeable tone: "I don't see your name written on it, amigo." Preston point out the sure numbers in a treating tone: "Well there's only 12 of you, and 20 of me. Your odds don't look so great." As he spoke Connie notice a long straight crack in the floor that leads to another room underneath them. San points her stone knife at the former millionaire: "I've had worse." Hanson replies in agreement with San: "Yeah me too."

Connie realizes there's another room to dig for the book of the dead. So Connie says being the voice pf reasoning: "Now, now. Let's all be mature adults, about this. There are other rooms to dig. Also we could use an extra hand, one of your men will do." Dr. Chamberlin nods yes and gives one his men to the M10 and Grandis gang.

The M10 and Grandis gang walked into another hallway tunnel, till they come to split one on the left leading to the room under the statue of Anubis, the one on the right leads to somewhere else. While the twelve walks to the room, the thirteenth member walks down the right side tunnel.

When they reach the room, they started digging Steven, Dipper and San uses shovels. Ashitaka, Connie, and Marco uses pick-axes. Mabel, Jean and Nadia uses crowbars. Ms. Grandis, Hanson uses small hammers, while Sanson uses a large hammer. Sanson asks as he pounds his hammer: "Are you sure we'll find this will work?" Jean answers: "If Connie's right. We're right under the statue, so will find the secret compartment." Ashitaka adds: "So it's only a matter time till we get the book." Steven says: "Yeah we'll get steal the book right under them. Those jackals won't see it coming." Mabel adds: "Yeah, we're right under their noses and they don't even know it."

Grandis asks noticing only one member missing: "Say where's our digger gone to." San answers: "He must've wondered off. We'll find him or he'll comeback." They kept digging for the book.

The Digger walks down the other hallway tunnel with a torch, to see in the dark. He continues to walks till he finds another room with wall of a man with scarabs like jewels on the image of the man. The diggers sees them but they're not attached to the wall. The digger asks himself: "What have we here?" He blows off some dust on one of the scarabs jewel. "Blue gold." He takes out a knife and wedge it between the jewel and hole then pulls it out. "This will fetch s fine price." He looks at the blue golden scarab and puts it in his bag. He turns to the image of the man, and pose like it, then went back to taking more scarabs.

As the Egyptologist brushes the dust off the sand on the base of the statue, then Henderson thrusts a crowbar and exclaims: "Let's dig us some treasure!" But Dr. Chamberlin stops him and says: "Careful! Seti was no fool. I think we should let the diggers, dig." Burns agreeing to Dr. Chamberlin: "I think we should listen to the good doctor, Henderson."

The American adventure/bodyguard replies in agreement: "Sure. Why not?" Dr. Chamberlin spoke Arabic to the workers, three workers using crowbars trying pry it open.

As the three workers continue to pry it open, the Egyptologist, keeps shouting in Arabic "harder". They kept pushing until a gust of sand pops out, on the workers. The workers screamed in pain as they looked like they're melting. The Americans even Preston screamed in horror of what they saw.

Back with the M10 and the Grandis gang who are taking a break, Steven, Mabel, Nadia, Marco and Hanson are having sandwiches they made for when they need to eat. Jean, Ashitaka, Dipper, San, are resting after using all their strength trying to reach the secret compartment and barely made a dent. Ms. Grandis is playing golf with one of the pick-axes and using the rocks as golfballs. Connie explains about mummification to Sanson.

Sanson asks Connie: "So, let me get this straight, they rip open your guts and shove them in jars?" Connie replies: "And they take our your heart as well. Oh, you wanna know how they take out your brain?" Ms. Grandis interrupts: "Dearie I don't think we need to know this." Connie answers anyway: "They take a sharp but red hot poker, stick it up your noise, scramble things about then rip it out through you, your nostrils." Sanson replies disturbed as if he felt the pain: "Ah, that's gotta hurt." Connie says reassuring him: "It's called mummification. You'll be dead when they're doing this." After hearing that explanation the members eating sandwiches no longer had the appetite to eat.

Sanson says referring to what Connie said: "Just for the recored, if I don't make it out of here, don't put down for mummification." Ms. Grandis replies in agreement: "Like wise." She swings her pick-axe, her grip was loose so it slips out of her hands. Then falling out of the ceiling is a sarcophagus, fall in front of them group waking the ones who were resting.

Connie says in shock and amazement: "Oh, my goodness. I-its a sarcophagus." She looks up at the ceiling. "Buried at the base of Anubis. He must've been someone of great importance. Or did something very bad." She made two theories and they agree to them, seeing someone in a sarcophagus this big.

As the whole team look at the large sarcophagus, Steven takes a torch and wonders around the tunnel, 'till he finds a door, that has the Diamond family crest, only it has three Diamonds instead of four. Steven says to himself about the crest: "This must be the Diamonds' family crest. But it only has three, must be an early version of it. Connie and the others should see this." So he turns around and runs back to his friends.

Back with the workers who keeps taking scarabs off the wall, then back accident by dropping one of the scarabs and didn't realize he didn't put in the bag, and it turns out, it wasn't a piece of jewelry, it had a living creature, the blue gold was just a shell. An actual scarab pops out, around then plunges itself into the worker's foot.

The worker started to feel something crawling in his leg, then started to screaming: "Ah! Help me! HELP ME!" The feeling kept crawling up, till he feels in chest. He rips open his shirt, to show the scarab crawling, under the skin, the worker screams in horror, then he starts whimpering, till it reach his shoulder, he tries to squish it from the inside. But it kept moving up to his brain.

The M10 and Grandis gang are dusting the sand off. Sanson asks: "So who's our new friend?" Connie reads the hieroglyphs on the sarcophagus: "He that shall not be named." Marco notice something looking like a locking mechanism and says: "This looks like some sort of lock." San says about the trapped mummy: "Well, who ever he was wasn't going to get out." Jean adds: "I know. It'll take a month to open this without a key."

Steven returns to the room and says to everyone: "Hey guys." They turn to Steven. "If you like that, you're going to love this. Come with me." They follow Steven to the door with the three diamonds above the door. Mabel says in shock: "Wow! It looks like the family crest on Blue and Yellow have on their ancestors armors." Dipper adds in both agreement and disagreement: "Yeah, but there's only three Diamonds. But than again they did have three after Pink disappeared. But this must be the early form of the family crest." Jean agrees: "If so, than that means the Diamond's been around for thousands of years. Who know how many generations there must be." Steven says in a surprised tone: "I know right? But we won't know unless we open this door. So let's open it up." Steven, Ashitaka and Marco tries to push it open. Marco says about the door: "It must be stuck or something. Come on everyone give a push." So everyone began to push all together till finally opening the door revealing a huge room filled with numerous of sarcophaguses, on the wall, one on top of the other but separated by shelfs like a Mausoleum. And standing by each row is two guards keeping guard even in death.

And on each sarcophagus has the same hieroglyphs. Jean notice this and asks Connie: "Connie, what do these hieroglyphs say?" Connie replies with unsure what they say: "I can't say. I know all but one symbol, I never seen it. But I'll study it." Then she pulls out a piece of paper and places it in the hieroglyphics, and rubs on to study and translate it. Then they hear a scream, the rush out to see the worker screaming in pain, he couldn't take it anymore so runs pushing the M10 and Grandis gang out of the way, and runs head first into the stone wall, killing him on impact. The group was shocked to se him committing suicide some even covered their mouths in horror.

At night back at camp Jean, Nadia and Dipper are discussing what happened as they sat in around a camp fire. Nadia asks his friends: "What suppose killed him?" Dipper answers but afraid what happened: "Possible he saw something that scared him enough to commit suicide." San walks up to her friends and says to them: "It appears Preston's team had some bad luck of their own." Jean asks fearfully: "What happened?" San answers: "Some of their workers were...melted." Nadia asks: "What?" Jean adds: "How?" San answers: "Salt acid. Pressurize salt acid, some ancient booby trap." Nadia fearful says: "Perhaps this place truly is cursed." Then a gust of wind blows out of no where.

In Steven's tent he was sleeping, in his bed and in his dreams, he awakens up to see himself in ancient Egypt, the places wasn't Hamunaptra but Thebes, he sees the city full life, people. Dream Steven says to himself and in amazement: "Wow! So this Egypt back then? Excuse me sir, can you tell me..." But when Steven tries a man's shoulder, he passes right through him. Steven was shocked but realizes they can't see or hear or feel him.

He then thrust at great speed from Thebes to Hamunaptra, fully intact and he enters the mummification room, where he sees the same sarcophagus being buried under the statue of Anubis by men wearing black leather loincloths and headgear. Then he sees a woman wearing white as star light robs looking like a priestess, she held a black book made out of black ore and with an armed escort of 6 guards walking into the room, and coming from behind her, is another priestess wearing robs as well but, her robs were golden, as was the book she held. The priestess were given two objects from the guards that were keys, that happened to look exactly like the one Preston has. While the white priestess held on to one, the golden priestess gives it to a random commoner for safe keeping.

Steven is confused, then he's thrust years later in Hamunaptra in the mummification rook, where the white Priestess dies and is being mummified. After being mummified one of the black leathered men places the key in the white Priestess hand for permit keep. And as the close the sarcophagus, the yellow priestess much older now, takes a knife cuts her on purpose and pours a drop of blood on the sarcophagus, to close it. Steven then opens his real eyes after that dream believing these were clues.

**Wow! That was a long one. Now guess any easter eggs in this one, and notice any added clues in this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's another Mummy chapter, and there's added scenes mixed with the original scenes. I know I'm taking a long time for the httyd and TFP:BH, it's takes a while. I mean Rome wasn't build in a day. **

As Steven walks to the camp fire, with his friends and fellow crew mates. Albino Pirate asks as he roast a fried scorpion: "Hey Universe. Did you get your beauty sleep?" Steven rubbing his eye replies: "Kinda. I also had a weird dream." Ashitaka asks: "What was it about?" Steven answers as he explains: "I was in ancient Egypt. Both this place and another city and both were full of life, people were everywhere. And I saw two women, both wearing robs. But one was wearing white robs and the other's robs were golden. And they were carrying the book of the dead and book of the living. And they were given had these two objects that look like the one Mr. Northwest has. While the golden one gave her's to someone else. The White one took hers to her grave. And to close it, the golden one who was older, cuts her thumb and pours a drop of blood on to her Sarcophagus, closing it." The crew were amazed and confused by the dream.

Mowgli asks Steven: "So in your dream you the golden pours a drop of blood on the sarcophagus thing right?" The Gypsy boy nods yes. "Is that normal?" Steven replies unsure: "I cannot say. You may have to asks Connie. I'm not knowledgable to cultures like this."

Nemo says regarding to the dream: "In a way your having a dream like that, means there must be clues the ancient people knew." Ashitaka adds: "From what I learned from the Cheyenne the dream world is like a portal between the physical world and the spirit world. So in a way the spirits are leading down this path, so you gain knowledge and wisdom."

Before Steven could reply, he and everyone hears a strange noise, a sound of galloping horses and warriors' battle cry. The crew rush to the source, to carrying their weapons to defend themselves. Coming out of the desert is more of the the black robbed assassins on horse back, some carrying torches, swords and rifles.

As they charged in Dr. Chamberlin yells as he runs: "Mr. Henderson!" Henderson and Daniels, came out of their tents and started to shooting, even Burns came out even while was shaving, but didn't finished.

Some of the assassins burned some of the tents and killed some of the workers. The Grandis gang pulls out their gun and started shooting. Hanson asks: "These are the same lunatics from the boat." Grandis says in anger as she shoots: "If so, then they came for payback." They kept shooting, hitting a few assassins, some falling off their horses, one still standing on his horse but still dead.

As both the expedition and the crew sees this and fought, while Preston hid under a wagon like a coward. Meanwhile the misfit Pirates along with the three American bodyguards uses their guns against the mysterious black robbed assassins.

The Crystal Gems fought the assassins, as one charges towards Garnet, she's wearing her gauntlets and punches the charging assassin off his horse. Bismuth using her hammer hitting the sword wielding assassins breaking their swords and knocking them off as well. Amethyst using her whip and swings to jump onto one of the assassin's horse, the assassin turns and she punches him twice then tosses him off landing onto the sand. Pearl and Lapis uses swords against the assassins, fighting back-to-back. Peridot tries her pistoles wounding a few assassins causing them to fall, and some horses to fall down.

As for the M9, some of the black rob wearing warriors dismount to attack them, Marco, Connie, and Dipper uses swords, one of the assassin charges only to be hit in the face by Marco and flips him over. Connie fought against two she blocks their attacks but when they swing together she dodges by bending backwards, then she stands up and cuts their legs leaving a scar. Dipper fought another assassin which he blocks, pulls the arm in then head-butts him in the noise, then kicks him in the groins. Ashitaka uses his bow and arrows, while shouting: "Please leave! I'm warning you!" But none listened, so he fires a few, causing them to fall off their horses. As another assassin charges, San grabs him and pulls him off his horse then punches him in the face into unconsciousness, then throws her stone knife into another assassin wielding a sword charging on foot. Steven rode on Lion carrying his shield he blocks swords and deflects the bullets, but not hitting back at the assassins, he then throws his shield at them, bouncing off one assassin after another before returning to his hand.

Jean and Nadia also fought, but with shovels hitting left and right while Marie, Pasifica, and Jamerah hid in the ruins with some of the animals including King, Waddles and Yakul, while Mowgli and Bagheera fights the assassins protecting their friends who aren't in the fight.

Pirate Captain drinks a bottle of strong whisky as he shoots passing by assassins. He kills three assassins, then Preston takes the bottle and thinking it gives him drunken courage so he drinks it, even as some pours down his mouth line. He turns to his left seeing an assassin riding a horse shouting Arabic with a sword. Preston spits out the whisky onto the Pirate Captain's face, as both run away.

San tuns to see the charging assassin still chasing the Pirate Captain and Preston. She waits for the right moment, when the assassin was close she jumps onto the horse both assassin and horse falls down.

The assassin rises up with his sword, and revealing his face to be a breaded man with Arabic markings on his cheeks. San pulls her knife out, then jump kicks the sword out the assassin's hands.

Another assassin comes riding in, about to attack the wolf girl, only for her to pick up a flaming pick of wood from a camp fire and throws into the assassin's chest killing and burning him.

The first assassin pulls out another sword swiping the stone knife out of San's hand. Before he could continue, Steven throws his shield knocking the sword out of the assassin's hand, as the shield returns to his hand, Steven, Connie, Dipper, Marco, and Ashitaka join up with San. The assassin says: "Enough! Qaf! We shall shed no more blood. But you must leave this place. Leave this place or die. You have one day. Alan nahn alfilm!" He mounts on another horse and he and what's left the attacking assassin return into the desert in the darkness of the night.

As everyone came out of the hiding spots, Pasifica being helped by Dipper, she wraps her arms around his neck and his around her waste. Henderson says regarding the mysterious men: "That proves it. Old Seti's treasure is buried here." Ashitaka replies in disagreement: "I doubt they were here for the treasure. These are desert wards, they value water not gold." San adds: "He's right. They didn't loot from the corpses the killed, not even during the battle." She said as she picks up her knife.

Burns says after what happened: "Well after that, we should combined our forces for greater strength." They looked at his unfinished shaved face, unable to take him serious even if it sounds reasonable, so he goes back to his tent to resume his shaving.

As everyone gathered around the camp fires, trying to comprehend what happened. Then Connie comes to the group with a sheet of paper and says: "Everyone! I have news!" She sits down around the camp fire with her friends and crew. "I've translated the hieroglyphs." She pulls the paper and translated. "It says only a descendent of the Diamonds' bloodline, will open this sarcophagus." Steven says regarding what the hieroglyphs says: "So all we need is one of the Diamonds? Why not Blue or Yellow? Surely they can come to us in a few days if we contact them." He said in an optimistic voice.

The Crystal Gems over heard this and look to each other, and feel like it's time. Pearl says in a soft tone: "Steven, there's something we need to tell you." Steven turns to his guardians and replies: "Yes?" Garnet: "We already have a descendent of the Diamonds. You, you're a descendent of the Diamonds' bloodline." Steven was at first shocked but it quickly turns to laughing Connie, Marco, Jean, Nadia, Dipper and Mabel, and the misfit pirates started laughing, Steven says through his laughing tears: "You're kidding right?" Mabel adds: "No way! Steven above all people related to the Diamonds? That sounds crazy." Amethyst says in a serious tone: "Steven we're not joking. You and your mom are descendent of the Diamonds."

Everyone was shocked to hear this. Steven asks in shock: "How this possible?" Pearl answers: "It started with Pink Diamonds the 14th." Steven interrupts: "Wait Pink Diamond the 14th? The one where Blue and Yellow Diamonds have lost a century ago?" Amethyst dryly answers as she eats a cooked scorpion: "Yep." Ashitaka says as he raises his arm: "I hate to interrupt, but how do you know about this story?" Garnet answers: "Rose told us the story first, 3 weeks before Steven was born. She felt like she couldn't lie to Steven, so incase something happened to her she told us, or written it down. Believe us, we were just as shocked as all you were." Amethyst adds in a sarcastic tone but was really telling the truth: "Yeah, we were shocked, angry, we moved on. So can we tell you the story?" Jean answers: "Yes please tell us."

So the whole crew even Pasifica, Mowgli, Jamerah, Marie and their animal companions gathers around the camp fire. King in Nadia's lap, Marie on Bagheera's back, Lion besides Steven and Yakul between Ashitaka and San, and Waddles between Dipper and Mabel.

Pearl begins to tell the story: "It all started hundred years ago. During the rise of the American Revolution, Pink Diamond the 14th was a noblewoman in the colonies at the time. She lived like any noble people, but saw the unjustful taxation done on the colonies. Back then a tomato coast 5 cents, but the tax increase raised it up 30 cents for just one." Jamerah says in shock: "Thirty cents for one tomato?!" Ms. Grandis adds in anger: "That's insane!" Amethyst states: "Tell us about it. And that's not the worse part. The worse part is that all that tax money wasn't going to charities, not for schools, hospitals or even military. It went all the way to the king's pocket." Pearl says to Amethyst: "Thank you for the reason behind where the tax money was going to. Anyway when she saw this she couldn't just stand by so she joins the Colonial army, but was in charge of militia."

San interrupts: "Wait a noblewoman giving up her class to join the army of peasants?" Ms. Grandis says to San: "I was just gonna asks that myself. But still why?" Amethyst says dryly: "You'd be surprised. The Pink Diamonds were always rebels and truly noble against injustice and all that stuff. Now be quit. Pearl please continue." Pearl continues: "So she gathered a small army of 30 militia soldiers. She got a few veterans of the French and Indian war and recruited regular folk, even teenagers. But don't get your hopes up they were farmers, fur-traders, formers slaves, even one Priest hardly the stuff of legend. But despite this they fought many Red Coats she even used her shield in battle. As some retreat or surrendered, a few veterans shot them in cold blood. Both sides of the militia argued some called it murder, other said they earned it." Ashitaka spoke softly in what they did: "It's debatable. While some thought is was murder shooting enemy soldiers who didn't fought back and were surrendering. But who knows what they did to earn that fate. Either way, I would feel pity for them." Pearl continues: "But Pink Diamond ordered that they give quoter to any surrendering or wounded Red Coats. One day a Red Coat messenger came to deliver a cease fire and so Pink can visit her sister Yellow Diamond the 27th."

Jean interrupts: "Wait, Yellow Diamond the 27th? That many Diamonds?" Pearl annoyingly says: "Yes. But not all in the direct same line, in rare time where all Diamonds meet together weather be sisters, cousins, and relatives. Anyway where was I? Oh yes. Yellow Diamond offers a truce for them to meet, so Pink rode to Yellow's fort home to talk about the revolution. Yellow stated the colonies and it's subjects belong to the King. But Pink disagreed, that the colonies were on foreign land, that the king had no say in the matter. The two argued for what felt like days even though it was only an hour an a-half. The argued like cats and dogs, till finally Yellow was tired and grabbed Pink's wrist and was going to take Pink back to England, but she refused, and chose to fight for the American people." Ashitaka speaks his mind about Pink Diamond: "It would appear Pink was loyal to her men." Garnet says softly: "Yes. She was." Pearl continues: "So Pink rejoins her militia to fight Yellow's army. But she had both the British empire's army and her own personal army making it up to a thousand soldiers against 30."

Everyone was shocked to hear this. San says in surprised: "30 vs a thousand Red Coats? That's insane!" Garnet adds: "True but 300 greek stood against a million Persians." They nodded in agreement after hearing that explanation. Pearl continues the story: "Even though Yellow's army was targeting Pink's small army, her's did got ambush by other militia and Colonial army forces. And Pink used Gorilla warfare using hit and run tactics. Though Pink did loose some of her soldiers, till she was down to only 15 soldiers. In just three years Yellow's army was cut down to only 80 soldiers. In the war's final days the final battle between Pink and Yellow would be decided on an island outside of Boston." The M9, and Marie were shocked to hear this, the island where they had the reenactment was the same place, where Pink Diamond the 14th made her final stand. "While Pink had her 15 militia in tents and campsite, Yellow had her 80 men and a fort. The thought about many ways to fight them, Pink and her forces couldn't try the Trojan horse tactic because even if they succeeded in getting in, they're still out numbered and would have been killed. But they did found a way. Since some of the militia were farmers, so they also raised live-stoke. So when a pig got loose and at the corn the Red Coats farmed, they saw the pig and since it was meat. They saw poke-chop with legs. So some went out of the fort only to be ambushed by Pink and her men. In a matter of days Yellow's force were down to only 10 men. So Yellow and her men surrendered. Pink showed mercy and send her back to England."

Steven asks: "What happened after the war?" Garnet explains: "After the Revolution Pink Diamond, severed all ties with Diamonds, even though they try to keep an eye on her. But over time she gave them the slip, and she up her noble title and lived like a simple person in the colonies, as for how Rose got to be in the circus, that was her choice. If word got out about Pink's descendants are still alive. The Diamonds would search for them and bring them back to their noble static." Pearl adds: "To be perfect, noble and pristine." Nadia says regarding Blue and Yellow Diamonds: "So when we visited both Blue and Yellow Diamonds' houses. It was like being in the lion's den." Both Lion and King roars a bit after hearing that reference. Steven asks bursting out a lot of anger: "So my mom knew?! Why didn't she tell me?!" Pearl answers: "She wanted to tell you when you were 14 years old. Just as she was toiled, by her mother. You Grandmother discovered this when she was 14 years old by her mom. She toiled Rose everything and explained everything."

Steven was shocked, angry, confused and a bit upset. Amethyst says to Steven to calm him down: "I know it's a lot to process." Steven says in agreement: "Yeah I know. I mean, it's hard to believe. I always lived like an ordinary person. Or in our case of ordinary. But I'm descendent of conquerors, slave owners, Priestesses and chief advisors to kings, emperors and Pharos." Pearl says as she places on Steven's shoulder and says: "Well if it makes you feel any better you have a few ancestors with truly noble deeds. Where do you think you inherit your shield?" Jean asks instead: "What about the shield?" Garnet answers: "Well there's an interesting story for another time." Amethyst answers while eating another cooked scorpion this time adding salt: "But long story short; Pink Diamond the 7th was given the shield by an African king while searching for the holy grail in Africa during the crusade."

Steven says to everyone: "Guys I...I need time to process this." As he walks back to his tent, Connie wanted to follow him for moral support but Ashitaka stops her and says: "No Connie. Leave him be. He needs time to process this alone." Steven retunes to his tent and lays on his cot-bed and thought long and hard before falling asleep. He felt sad knowing his great Grandmother ended on a sour note. After all this and when he gets a chance he'll go to the Diamonds and fix this mess and ask them for help. So falling asleep to think about it.

The next morning, this time the whole crew walked into the tunnels back to sarcophagus, Steven with his head down the down the whole trip. Ashitaka places his hand on Steven's shoulder and asks: "Steven, are you alright?" Steven replies dryly: "Yes, I'm fine." Ashitaka asks again: "Are you sure?" Steven replies in annoyed tone: "Yes. Please don't beat the dead horse." Ashitaka says: "I'm sorry, I'm just worried as a friend." Steven replies now a bit angry: "Well you don't have to. So please leave me alone." He storms angrily continues walking down the tunnel.

When they reach the tomb of the Diamonds, Steven picks one of the sarcophagus based off memory from his dream. Steven says to the crew: "This one. This sarcophagus in particular." So Sanson and the Helmsman grabs the ends and slowly pulls it out, and carefully put it down. As they gathered around, San says: "So all we need is some blood from Steven?" Connie answers: "Yes. And all we need is a single drop."

Steven takes a knife and cuts his index finger and squeezes it. When one drop of blood lands on the sarcophagus, then they hear gears spinning, till the lid pops open with dust gusting out. Steven, Jean and Ashitaka removes the lid, after the lid was removed, they look to see the mummified Diamond decade, dried, and yet the hair still preserved. Pirate Captain says: "By Poseidon's violent seas! An actual mummy." Number 2 adds: "I just hope she'll forgive us, for opening her sarcophagus." Mabel adds: "I hope she won't come to life to haunt us."

Jean says about the mummy: "It's amazing. This is one of the earliest forms of preserving someone in death." Nemo adds: "Many cultures have done this practice. From Egypt to South America many civilizations from the Ancient Egyptians to the Aztecs, Icans and Mayans have practice mummification. Despite the cultures from two different continents never meeting." Steven looks at the mummified remains of the ancestor he never knew he was related to. Steven says to the remains: "Sorry about this." So he slowly reaches out, and removes the dried hand to obtain the so-called key.

After obtaining the key, Steven rises back up and gases at it. Pasifica says about the key: "Whoa, this is a key? It looks exactly like the key, my dad has. Why did she took hers to her grave, while the other one gave it to some random guy?" Connie comes up with a theory about the two keys: "It's possible when the two keys were created. One the Diamond took to her grave for protection. While the other one, another Diamond gave so when he died over time it be a trinket." Pasifica remembers the assassin on the ship and says: "Oh! So that's what he was looking for." Tyrone asks the Curvaceous Pirate: "Who was looking for?" The pirate didn't know either. Pasifica answers: "The man, on the boat the one with a hook. He was talking the key. He meant this. My father has a key and he doesn't know it." Marco adds in relief: "I guess this means we won't need to steal his to open the Sarcophagus." They nod in agreement.

In the room where the statue of the legs of Anubis, two workers lifts a box out, while Dr. Chamberlin tells them in Arabic be careful as they lay it down. As it is placed on the ground, the three American bodyguards, and Egyptologist gathered around the box. Henderson places his hand on the chest, but is stopped by Chamberlin who says: "There is a curse upon this chest." Daniels replies: "Curse my ass." Henderson in agreement: "Yeah, who cares?"

Chamberlin tells the American cowboy: "Have a care, mr. Henderson. This was sent forth in ancient times, are just as powerful as they are today." Henderson asks regarding what it written: "Yeah, but what does it say?" The Egyptologist reads it out loud in ancient Egyptian, then repeats in English: "Death will come on swift wings to whom so ever opens this chest." Then a gust of wind comes out no where, causing the workers to flee the room in fear. Preston with his share of the supernatural says in fear: "We shouldn't be here. This place gives me the creeps."

Dr. Chamberlin continues to translate: "It's says; there is one the undead. Who if brought back to life is bound by sacred law consummate this curse." Daniels adds: "Then we better make sure we don't bring anyone back from the dead." Dr. Chamberlin continues to translate: "He will kill, all who opens this chest. He will assimilate their organs and fluids. In doing so he will regenerate and no longer be the undead. But a plague upon this earth."

While the bodyguards didn't care about the warning of the curse, but Preston fears it, and says: "It's the curse. The Curse! Beware of the Curse! Beware!" He runs out of the room, to find his way back outside.

Daniels says about Preston Northwest: "That poor stupid superstitious bastard." So he, Burns opens the chest and gust of thick dust and wind was in it.

Back with the crew, Sanson, Pirate-with-a-gout hold up the second sarcophagus and Connie says in excitement: "Oh, I've dream about this since I was a little girl." Sanson questions: "You dream about dead people?" Ms. Grandis uses the key, to unlock it, Connie sees the hieroglyphs chiseled off. Connie says: "Look the sacred spells have been chiseled off. This man must've been condemned not only in this life but in the next."

Pirate Captain says about this: "Heesh. Tough break." Ms. Grandis says in a sarcastic tone: "Yeah I'm all tears. Let's see who's inside." She turns the lock clockwise, counter clockwise and re-clockwise. After unlocking the lid the remove it and the mummy pops out, and everyone screams as a reaction. But he wasn't like any other mummy all dried up, he still moist.

Connie says in frustration: "Ah! I hate it when these things do this!" Pirate Captain asks: "By Neptunes barnacled pants!" San asks in confusion: "Is he suppose to look like that?" Connie answers just as confused: "No I never seen a mummy like this. He still...still..." Everyone in the crew says at the same time: "Juicy." Connie continues: "Exactly. He's no more than three thousand years old. But it looks as if he's still...decomposing."

Steven says as he, Marco, San, Dipper and Hanson kneeled down on the floor where the lid is: "Guys?" They gathered around to see markings on the bottom of the lid. "What do you make of this?" Connie says in shock: "Good God. These marks were made with...finger nails." She scratches on of the claw marks. "This man was buried alive. And he left a message; 'Death is only the beginning'." The whole crew turns to mummy fearful of what he wrote and what it means by.

**Wow! This was a long one. Point out any easter eggs in this one. And leave a review. And to anyone who can't wait for Steven Universe Future return in March, I know it feels like it's coming to an end, but everything has a beginning has an end. **

**Also to any fans of both Steven Universe and Avatar the last Airbender, I have a story idea, but I can't do it. It takes me weeks for one episode so to anyone who wants to do it, meet me in Private messaging and I'll give you the plot.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's another mummy chapter, this time the mummy's awake and he's pissed off. And i'm sight for the SUF new episodes, but sad that the show's coming to an end. But like Tony Stark said in Endgame "part of the journey's the end". I mean the Gravity Falls series ended, the Star vs. The Forces of evil series ended, and Nadia; the secret of Blue Water that series ended decades ago. Princess Mononoke a great movie based of Japanese mythology but created one of it's own. **

**But even though Steven Universe is coming to an end, but you have to admit, it's been one sweet ass ride. Epic forces of darkness and light. God what a world. Multiverse now. **

In the room where the statue of Anubis legs and the three Americans and Egyptologist are, after opening the chest and as the dust settles. They gathered around the chest, Dr. Chamberlin removes some cloth, to reveal a book made out of black ore.

Dr. Chamberlin says in both shock and amazement: "Oh my God. It does exist. The Book of the dead." He said as he lifts it out of the chest. Henderson questions in disappointment: "A book? Who cares about a book, where the hell's the treasure?" Dr. Chamberlin replies: "This gentlemen. This is treasure." Daniels says in both angry and disappointment: "I wouldn't trade it for damn present..." He kicks the chest to reveal a secret compartment inside the chest. There are four jars, the men kneel down to see the five conopic jars, one with a different figure heads. A lion head (which is the destroyed),a jackal head, a hawk head, baboon head, and a Pharaoh head. Dr. Chamberlin says refusing to the jars: "There's your treasure gentlemen." Daniels adds in agreement: "Now we're onto something."

At night back at camp, Connie is holding something in her hands, as she passes Dr. Chamberlin struggles to open the Book of the dead. When he stops trying Connie stops says to Dr. Chamberlin: "I believe you need a key to open that." She continues heading to her destination.

At camp fire where the Magnificent 8, some of the crew including Wendy, Pasifica, Mowgli, Jumeirah and Marie are sitting. Then the three Americans walked to the camp fire, Henderson with the hawk head jar, Daniels with the jackal head jar, and Burns with pharaoh head jar. Henderson says with a cocky attitude: "Hey Ashi? What much do you think these babies'll fetch back home?" He and is friends sit next to the fire. Burns says from what he heard: "We heard you guys and gales found yourselves a nice gooey mummy." Daniels adds as a joke: "Well congratulations. You if you drag that guy out, you might be able to sell him for fire wood." The three Americans all laughed at Daniels joke.

Connie says gathering her friends attention: "Hey guys!" Wendy says to Pasifica: "Can you scooch over?" Pasifica replies: "Sure." So she moves over making enough room for Connie to sit down with the rest of her friends. Connie says revealing what she has in her hands: "Look what I found in our new friend's sarcophagus. Scarab skeletons. Flesh eaters. They can live for years, feasting off flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when started eating him." As many of the crew took a scarab remains to look at it better, Wendy asks: "So someone threw these things in with our guy, and they slowly ate him alive?" Connie answers: "Very slowly." Ms. Grandis says as she puts one of the scarabs back in Connie's hand: "Certainly wasn't a popular fella when they planted them with him, was he?" Wendy adds as a joke: "No. Probably got a little too frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter." Everyone besides Ashitaka laughed a bit at Wendy's joke.

Connie stops laughing and explains: "Well as it turns out. Our friend suffered the Hom-die. One of the most dangerous of ancient curses, one reserved most evil blasphemers. In all my studies, I never heard this curse actually being preformed." Marco asks: "That bad hu?" Connie replies: "Yes because they feared it so. They say should of a victim of the Hom-did should ever arise, he would carry with him the plagues of Egypt."

That night when everyone's asleep, Dr. Chamberlin had both the jar with a baboon head and the Book of the dead in his arms as he slept. Connie sneaks and 'borrows' the book out of the Egyptologist' hands, without waking him.

She returns to her campsite, Ashitaka says acting like he's asleep: "That's called stealing Connie." He and San wakes up, Connie replies: "According to do, and the others it's called borrowing." San says as she and her mate kneels beside their Hindu-American friend: "So this is the Book of the dead? It can brings things and people back to life." Connie says about the book and what it can do: "If so, this means it can bring Star back. Which means, our quest will be at an end." She uses the to unlock the book, Ashitaka says to Connie what she's planning on doing: "I don't know Connie. When it comes to taking it easy way, things tend to back fire on us." Connie replies in both agreement: "Maybe so. But maybe not this time." When she opens the book, a gust of wind out nowhere. San says referring to the wind: "That's stating to disturb and annoy me. What's it say?"

Connie reads in ancient Egyptian, and her reading echos into the tomb, where the mummy is. Then the Mummy rises from the dead and roars, waking Dr. Chamberlin.

Dr. Chamberlin shouts to Connie: "**NO!**" He gains both her and the Japanese couple's attention. "You must not read from the book!" Then everyone wakes up, getting out of their beds and tents. Then they hear a faint buzzing sound, and sees something coming out of the desert. They see a huge swarm of locus coming towards them."

Ashitaka exclaims: "Run!" So everyone ran, from the swarm, Ashitaka, San, Steven, Connie, Dipper and Marco long with the three Americans, Preston and six of his workers ran into the lower ruins city. Some of the crew and expedition hid in their tents. While Mabel, Jean, Nadia, Mowgli, Marie, Pasifica, and Jumeirah and the Grandis gang hid in the stone stables where they kept the animal companions, horses, camels, horses and mules. As they tried to close the stone door, some of the locus bit on their fingers, one worker tried to get in, even though the few people tried to help him get in but he was covered in too many locus. As they continue to close the stone door, one of the locus kept bitting the leader of the Grandis gang. So ms. Grandis squashed the locus and exclaims: "Stop...biting...me!" They finally managed to close the large stone door only three locus made it in.

Dr. Chamberlin held the book of the dead in his arms covered in locus, he says to himself about the plague of locus: "What have we done?"

As the Americans and Six workers ran through the ruin tunnel, with torches in their hands, Henderson asks: "Where the hell they came from?!" Daniels exclaims: "I don't know but I'm not gonna wait to find out!" Then Burns slips and falls, and looses his glasses. Burns says searching for his glasses: "My glasses. Where's my glasses?" Preston trying to catch up but has a small blanket tangled on his arm, he tries to shake it off. Burns kept asking for help, till Preston by accident steps on Burns' glasses.

Preston picks up the torch and continues to run, and yells: "Wait for me!" He runs to leave the poor eyesight American behind.

Mr. Burns picks up his broken glasses, and places his hand on the wall and walks slowly. Then he hears something, like a whooshing sound, Burns says: "Who's there?" He hears the whooshing again, he pulls out his pistole. "Who's there?" He can't see fully, it's only a blur. Then the whooshing sound is made again, he turns around, twice back and forth. The whooshing sound stops right behind him, he turns around even as a blur, his eyes adjust to see what's standing before him and he screams in horror and fright.

In the tunnel, Ashitaka, San, Marco, Connie, Dipper, and Steven walked down the tunnel till a small hill of sand rises, then scarabs pops out. Connie exclaims in fear: "Scarabs!" Everyone ran as fast as they could away from the large swarm of scarabs. They ran till they reach a stone bridge Ashitaka, San, Marco, Dipper and Steven jump to the left side where two pillars stood, they land on the tops, Connie jumps to her right landing on a floor not connected to the bridge, and the floor was connected to a hole in the wall. Then the wall opens, like a trap door, Connie falls backwards into the trap door.

Connie's friends call out her name, in concern but no responds. Back with Connie who enters another room, it is pitch black and the only light is from the moon light. Connie then pulls out her sword, for protection, as she walks further, till she sees Burns. Connie says in relief: "Mr. Burns, thank goodness. You see I got separated and lost from the others..." She turns him around to see his eyes are gone. She gasps in shock, Burns muffled: "My eyes! My eyes!" Connie turns around to see the mummy stepping out of the shadows with Mr. Burns eyes and tongue. Connie gasps and stares in shock which quickly turns into a glare, as she points her sword at the creature, she walks backwards till she's up against the wall.

Mr. Burns says muffling: "My tongue. He's got my tongue!" Connie says to Burns: "Hang in there. I'll be with you." The mummy turns to his first victim, the blind and tongueless American crawling on the floor, as he still muffles. Connie says reassuring him: "Don't worry Mr. Burns, I'll help you after I deal with this bone bag." The Mummy turns back to Connie, who is still pointing her sword at him. The mummy questions: "Anck-Su-Namun?"

Back at the stone bridge, Ashitaka tries using his superhuman strength to break down the wall, but it's too strong. Marco says about the situation: "It's a trap door, Ashitaka. That walls gotta be 3 or 5 feet thick. Not even your demonic strength's enough to break it. We need a stick of TNT to blow it up." Dipper adds a none violent idea: "That or find a switch or something." He press on the side of the wall to find the switch support hid theory.

Then Henderson coming out of the door way yells: "Ah! Run you sons of bitches! RUN!" As he, Daniels and one of the workers, ran from the scarabs from earlier. Ashitaka says to his friends: "Go! Run!"

As the M5, two Americans ran, the worker, trips and falls and cries for helps. Ashitaka turns around and was going to help him, but the worker it was too late. The scarabs covered the worker and ate him alive till he was nothing but a skeleton with eaten flash and torn cloths. After seeing that they continue to run from the piranha like insects.

In the room where Connie and the Mummy are, she's still holding her sword aiming at the creature. The Mummy spoke in ancient Egyptian to Connie reaching his hand out to her (translation): "Come with me, my princess Anck-Su-Namun."

San was running in the tomb's tunnel till, she stops looking through an open doorway seeing Connie and says: "There you are! Will you stop playing hide-and-seek Come on. Let's get out of here." She turns to what Connie is staring at and she's shocked to see the creature. As the Mummy stares at the Hindu and Japanese women, he hears another voice and turns to it's source. Steven yelling: "Connie?" He stops in his track as he the two Americans and members of the M10, they stare at the living dead mummy.

The Mummy turns back to San and Connie, then shrinkingly-roars at them. San roars back at the mummy, and while he was distracted Dipper uses a civil war era Winchester rifle and shoots the creature in the back, 'causing it to fall to the ground. San exclaims: "Move!" Steven replies in agreement as he and the others ran: "No arguments here!" Daniels says in fear: "Did you see that? It was walking. It was walking!" The Mummy stands back up and turns to the people who was running from him.

As the group of people made their way up to the surface and an exit, they stopped by the black robbed assassins aiming rifles at them. They had both members of the crew, expedition, including Dr. Chamberlin as either their hostages or they saved them.

The only one not holding a rifle is the leader who removes his hooded mask to be the same man San fought last night, his name is Ardeth Bay. Ardeth says to the people exiting the ancient ruins: "I told you to leave or die. You refused. Now, you may have killed us all, for you unleashed a creature we feared for more than 3,000 years."

Dipper replies assure what he did: "Relax I got him." San adds: "Not only that, but we fought our share of the supernatural beings like him before." Ardeth replies in disagreement: "This isn't some pirate cursed by Aztec gold or some half-man half-half-undersea being. This creature is far older and stronger than those. And no mortal weapon can kill this creature. He is not of this world." Two of the robbed assassins carried Mr. Burns and lay him down for Henderson and Daniels to grab him. Daniels says to the assassins: "You bastards." He said after seeing his friend without his eyes and tongue. Henderson asks: "What did you do to him?"

Ardeth answers: "We saved him. Saved him before the creature could finish his work. Leave all of you quickly before he finishes you all off." He spoke Arabic to his mean, they leave the ruin city and crew behind, "I must go on the hunt, and try to find a way to kill him." Ashitaka says as the assassins pass them: "I hope you do. And this time we'll take your advice and leave. Ardeth stops and says to Ashitaka: "Then ride to Giza it's a day's journey from. And know this, this creature is the bringer of death. It will never eat, it will never sleep, and it will never stop."

Back in the lower levels in the ruin city, Preston Northwest got separated and wondered the ruins of Hamunaptra. He hears sounds of creatures chittering and squealing. He carries a torch and pistole for protection, but Preston was cowardly and hired others to do his work for him. Unknown to him the mummy was right behind him, when Preston turns around he sees the creature and screams in fear dropping both torch and gun.

The mummy grows at Preston who walks backwards pulling out a crucifix necklace: "Please good Lord protect and watch over me as a Shepard watch over his flock." But the mummy paid no heed to the prayer, so the former millionaire pulls out a bunch of different religious symbols.

Preston pull out an Arabic religious symbol for Muslim and chants in Arabic, but still nothing, "No? Ok, I got plenty more." He pulls out a Buddhist symbol and chance in Chinese. Again no avail for the Mummy predates the symbols. As Preston was backed up against the wall, the mummy was about to consume him, until Preston pulls out a Star of David, and chants in Hebrew. The Mummy stops understanding the Hebrew language, and says in ancient Egyptian (translation): "The language of the slave...I may have use for you. And the rewards..." He show in his hands a small hand full of golden trinkets. "Will be great."

Preston was amazed and says in relief: "Oh, my prince. The angle to my prayers." So Preston dusts himself off and clears his throat. "Well sire. Preston Northwest, at your service sir." He holds out his hand to shake the mummy's but he doesn't shake the former millionaire's hand, so he lowers his hand. The mummy angrily asks with the broken jar in his hand: "Where are the other sacred jars?!"

Back up to the surface everyone of both crew and surviving expedition members hopped on their riding animals and ride put of the desert, heading for Giza, then the Mummy's hand burst out of the sandy ground and roars loudly.

For two days and one night the crew, the three Americans and Egyptologist reach Giza under British influence. They entered the city, buy a few nights at a hotel, and a room, the crew discusses about the events that happened regarding the mummy.

Connie pours a glass of juice and say regarding the mummy: "Let's get this straight. 3,000 years ago this mummy did a horrible blasphemous crime. So for his crime was condemned the Hom-die. So when I read from the book of the dead, it was for Star, but instead he awoke." San says in an angry tone: "I knew reading from that book was a stupid idea. Well congratulations Connie you raised a mummy from the dead." Mabel adds: "And this dead guy's got superpowers." She said as she drinks a glass of juice, Dipper states what powers the creature adds: "He can command the ten plagues of Egypt, shape-shift into sand, and God knows what." He drinks some juice out of a bottle.

Hanson says in disbelief with a glass of whisky: "I still can't believe all this." Ms. Grandis says with a bottle of wine and a wine glass: "Well we should've seen this coming, what with all the weird stuff that happens with this group." Dipper says to the two: "Yeah, weird stuff does tend to follow us." Garnet walks over to Connie and asks: "So Connie tell us. The Americans find the book, and you open it and read it?" Connie replies explaining: "Yes Garnet. They find the book, we found the Mummy by accident. I borrow the book and read it, the mummy wakes up, probably not in the best of moods."

San states still angry: "Not in the best of moods? He tore a man's eyes and tongue out his socket and mouth!" Ashitaka adds with his voice speaking softly but loud enough to hear: "And it won't stop there. After he's regenerated he will probably try to take over the world, and reforge it into his image." Ms. Grands annoyingly sighs: "Oh God, how cliché can guys like him get?"

Nadia says: "Well since it's our fault for finding him and opening him up in the first place. We should stops him." Jean states in disagreement: "I don't know if you heard, but no mortal weapon can kill him." Ashitaka says: "I doubt even my demonic cursed arm's strength, can stop him." Nadia says: "Than we just need to find some immortal weapon to stop him." Dipper scoffs and sarcastically says: "Good luck with that." Sanson says trying being voice of other reason: "Well I don't know about any of you. But I say pack your bags and get the hell out of dodge!" Ms. Grandis says in agreement with the muscle member of her team: "For once that's the smartest thing you ever said."

While some of the crew thought that was the wisest decision, the others thought it was cowardliness. Dipper says breaking the silence: "I don't know about any of you but I'm gonna go to the bar to get a different drink." Mabel adds in agreement: I'm with you bro-bro." Steven says in agreement: "Yeah, I need to clear my head of this ordeal." Some of the crew was divided, one half stayed in the room to discuss how to fight the mummy, the other half went to the Bar.

**So this is the end of this chapter, and again leave a review, notice any easter eggs including scenes from other movies.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter. **

In the hotel bar, a large body man with a mustache, wearing a Union Civil War officers' uniform, his name is Winston Hevelock. He tells his old war stories to a plus size belly-dancer: "I'm one of the few survivors who fought at the battle of Gettysburg." He drunkenly stumbles into the fountain. "Oh, some bloody idiot spilled his drink. I fought along with many soldiers in the Union army and died with them, white men and black. I even respected the Confederate soldiers for what they believed in, not all for slavery. But in the end all the laddies both Union and Confederate died in the battlefield and buried in the ground. Good chaps everyone one." He said as he bumps into Nemo.

Nemo was walking to the bar but when he bumped into an old military veteran and says: "Sorry Winston." The old Civil War soldier stops and turns around and says to a former Union Naval Captain: "Nemo, ever since the of the Civil War..." He said following Nemo, to the Bar table even stepping in the fountain again. "There hasn't been a-a single challenge worthy of a man like me." He states his life up to his current age.

Nemo along with the Pines twins, the Gypsy boy, the Hispanic young man, the short-in-hight-long-haired-clown, and the long-red-head-jewel-thief-leader and her two henchmen. Nemo says to Winston: "I understand. It's hard for some soldiers to integrated back into a civilian life-style." Winston says: "I just wish I could, check in with the others and gone down in flame in glory. Instead of sitting here rotting on boredom and booze." He stated what he wished happened in his time of service as Sanson pours a bottle of whisky into a shot glass, but before he could drink it, Winston takes it. "Cheers." He drinks the whisky after he was done and puts the glass down. "Well back to the old base." He pats both Nemo and Sanson on the backs and heads back to his home in the Sahara.

As Hanson, Sanson, Grandis, and Nemo pour whisky into shot glasses, while Steven, Dipper, Marco, Mabel, and Amethyst drinks juice out of shot glasses. Grandis asks Nemo: "So, do weird things like this happened to you all time?" Nemo answers: "Yes. You weren't on the Mysterious Island, that island is one of many places that are weird." They all drink simultaneously, the Henderson and Daniels walked up to the bar to get a drink. Henderson says in disappointment: "Well we're packed up, but the damn boat leave till tomorrow morning." Sanson says in understanding: "Running with your tails between your legs I see." Henderson replies: "Yeah, you can talk. You don't have some sacred walking corpse after you." Nemo turns to Daniels and asks him: "How's your friend holding?" Daniels replies rudely: "He had his eye and tongue ripped out of him. How would you feel?"

In a hotel room where Mr. Burns is in, he's wearing a nightgown and his eyes are bandaged, in the room Preston Northwest returns, and a man wearing black robes and a masks shaped like a human's face. Mr. Burns says muffling: "I'm so pleased. To meet you." He reaches out to shake his guest's hand but Preston stops him and says: "Prince Imhotep does not like to be touched. A silly Eastern superstition I'm afraid." He explains to the blind and tongueless man who apologizes: "Please forgive me." He reaches for a cup of tea but spills it by accident. Preston says: "Oops. Mr. Burns Prince Imhotep does thank you for your hospitality." Burns being modest replies: "No." Preston Northwest continues: "And for your eyes. And for your tongue. But I'm afraid more is still needed." Burns questions: "Wha...?" He tries to grab hold of Preston who mores away. "The Prince must finish the job. And consummate the curse which you and your friends have brought one yourselves." Burns begs: "No, wait! Please no!" As Imhotep removes his mask, while Burns still frighten and screams. Imhotep's mask is removed to reveal his face covered in scarabs that scatter away to show his rotting flesh.

Back at the bar, the members of the crew, and two Americans toast their shot glasses and drank up. But then the spit the drinks out, and not just them everyone in the whole bar spit out their drinks. Henderson replies what his drink tasted: "Sweet Jesus! It tasted just like..." Nemo finishes the sentence: "Blood." He saw the fountain's water turn into blood. Marco recites a quote from the Bible: "And the rivers and waters of Egypt ran red. And were as blood." Nemo says in realization knowing what this means: "He's here." So Steven, Dipper, Mabel turn to each other and rushed out of their seats.

Connie walks into the courtyard of the hotel, and hears a storm, Steven exclaims as he and the twins rush with him: "Connie!" She turns around and replies: "Yes?" Dipper says to his friend: "We got problems." Mabel adds: "Yeah, a blast from the past." Then they look up hearing thunder and sees balls of fire raining down from the skies. The four youths hid under the courtyard sunroofs as the balls of fire hit the ground hitting and killing some British soldiers stationed in Egypt.

When the four youths stop, in front of a stair case, where Preston was coming down unknown to them. When Dipper turns around and stops him, and and pushes him up against the wall and says: "Hey! Preston you little weasel where you've been?" Then a loud roar is heard, Preston takes the opportunity to runaway.

Connie, Dipper, Mabel and Steven rush upstairs, to Mr. Burns room. When they reach his room they look in shocked and horror to see Mr. Burns dead dried up. The four youths turn to the Mummy regenerating some muscle-mass and some slightly better but still dead flesh, he roars at the four youths.

The members of the M9 are shocked to see the mummy regaining protein of flesh and muscle. Dipper says regarding the situation: "We are in serious trouble." Imhotep walks towards them, as Dipper pulls out a couple of pistols and starts firing only for the bullets to go right through him, hitting the vases sitting on the fireplace mantel. So Mabel uses her grappling-hooks-gun and Steven his shield by throwing it at the Mummy, but both proven ineffective. When the whole crew including Nemo, the two Americans, misfit pirates, the Crystal Gems, Mowgli, Wendy, the rest of the Magnificent 9, and even the Grandis gang enter the room, when Dipper stops firing, Imhotep picks him, his sister and Steven and throws them at their friends causing them to fall down on impact.

The creature then turns to Connie who is without her sword, the Mummy spoke in ancient Egyptian (translation): "You saved me from the undead. I thank you." Steven stands up seeing the Mummy about to kiss Connie, but stops when hears piano keys playing. The one playing piano keys is King the lion-cub then he hears growling he turns to door entrance seeing Lion and Bagheera both the big cats growls at the Mummy. The creature was terrified by the three cats and he spines around into a small sandstorm fleeing the room. Dipper says after seeing the Mummy transformed into a sandstorm: "We are in very serious trouble."

At the museum of Egyptian history the crew, and two Americans are in looking for someone. Marco says to Connie: "He does seem to like you Connie." Steven says with a hint of jealousy: "Yeah, what's that all about?" Connie answers: "These's only one person who can give us answers. My mother's old school teacher." When they reach an exhibit, they see Ardeth and curator of the museum, wearing a suit and a black robe over it, an elderly man in his late 60's or early 70's bald but has a grey/white beard. "You?!" Everyone with a firearm pulls it out and aims at the two. The old curator says calmly: "Ms. Maheswaran. Ladies, gentlemen." Connie ask in a suspicious tone: "What is he doing here?" The old curator replies with a question: "Do you really wish to know, or who would you prefer to just shoot us." As so the crew lowers their guns and Amethyst says: "After everything we've seeing. I'm willing to go on faith here."

The old curator explains the story of the Mummy: "After the Diamonds became the heir to Seti the first, and they saw him being murdered by his own high priest. After he was captured and cursed with the Hom-die the Diamonds told us, that we and our descendants would guard Hamunaptra. So over time, we became an ancient secret society, to follow the sacred mission. For over 3,000 years we guarded the city of the dead. Sworn at man-hood to keep the high priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world." He explains as he sits down in one of the exhibit throne.

Ardeth adds: "And now, because of you we have failed." Pearl asks: "And you thinks this justifies the murdering of innocent people?" The curator answers with another question: "To stop this creature? Let me think..." Both he and Ardeth answer at the same time: "Yes."

Nadia sitting in another throne asks: "Question? Why doesn't he like cats?" The curator answers: "Cats are the guardians of the underworld. He will fear them until he's fully regenerated." Ardeth adds: "Then he will fear nothing." Daniels says in an upset tone: "And you know how he get's himself fully regenerated?" Henderson adds: "By killing anyone who opened that chest." Daniels continues: "And suckin' them dry that's how!" Ashitaka asks the curator: "So the Diamonds are responsible for the creature's punishment?" Ardeth answers: "Yes. But before his tongue was cut out, he swore to the Diamonds if he should ever rise from the dead he'll never rest until he sees the Diamonds' bloodline is severed." Marco turns to Steven and says to him: "Well sorry Steven. Since you're now a member of the Diamonds means you're on the Mummy's hit list." Steven replies sarcastically: "Surprisingly, this isn't making me feel better." Connie says out of remembrance: "I don't wanna cause for alarm, but when I saw him alive at Hamunaptra, he called me Anck-Su-Namun."

Ardeth and the curator turn each other after hearing that name. "And in Mr. Burns courters he tried to kiss me." Steven angrily growls in jealousy. The curator says remembering the other reason why he was cursed for: "Apparently it was for love for Anck-Su-Namun he was cursed for in the first place. Apparently after 3,000 years." Ardeth adds: "He's still in love with her." Connie asks: "Well that's very romantic, but what does this have to do with me?" The two men of the society order continues to discus the Mummy's motives. Ardeth continues: "It would seem, he'll try to raise her from the dead once again." The curator finishes agrees: "Yes. It would appear he's chosen his human sacrifice."

After hearing human sacrifice that isn't good news. Marco breaks the silence yet sounding sarcastic: "Oh great. You woke him up, so in return he'll kill you to bring his girlfriend back." Nadia says: "This isn't good. Not good at all." The curator says in disagreement but as an opportunity: "On the contrary. This can give us time, to kill the creature." Ardeth looks up at the ceiling window and says: "We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing." Then everyone looks up seeing the moon blocking and eclipsing the sun. Marco quotes from the Bible again: "And he stretched froth his hand towards the heavens. And there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt."

In a ruin building, in city of Giza, Imhotep starts throwing his anger breaking every vases and even the table, he roars in anger. Preston hesitates but asks: "Uh...master?" The creature stops and turns to his minion. "I understand you're upset. And it's perfectly reasonable to be scared of a lion and a black panther. But being scared of a white lion-cub? I figured a powerful mummy wouldn't be easily scared." Imhotep replies in ancient Egyptian, (translation): "Cats are the guardians of the underworld. You wouldn't believe or imagine what they did to me, for the last 3,000 years. I cannot go near the woman who will become Anck-Su-Namun new body, so long those beast are near her." Preston says to his master with confidence: "Rest assure my prince. I got that taken cared of. Thanks to that gold, I hired a few mercenaries." He said with a confident smile.

Imhotep turns to see outside the window an old wanted poster of the Magnificent 9. The creature walks out and rips it off the wall and returns into the building, he stares at the picture especially at Steven's image. Imhotep asks Preston about the poster in ancient Egyptian (translation): "Who is this boy?" Preston answers: "Oh no one my liege. Just a peasant boy. Why do you asks?" Imhotep answers still in ancient Egyptian (translation): "No. This boy isn't some mere peasant. I smelled his blood. He's a direct decanted of the Diamonds bloodline. The same who drove Anck-Su-Namun to commit suicide and imprisoned me with the Hom-Die. I'll start with him, and then the rest of the Diamonds will know my wrath."

Preston says to his living dead master: "Well good luck master." Then the door opens revealing three mercenaries.

The first mercenary wore a black-blue robe and turbine, he has bad skin, and teeth, and is blind in the left eye but doesn't wear an eyepatch.

The second mercenary is wearing a grey shirt, with a brown vest over it and brown pants, he wears a read turbine, and has scar running down his left jaw-line.

The third one wearing a rag yellow hood, a black shirt and pants, and has a beard.

The first mercenary asks the former millionaire: "Are you Preston Northwest?" Preston answers: "Yep. And here's our master Imhotep." They turn to see the Mummy, the mercenaries gasp in shock at the creature. The second mercenary says still in shock: "So the rumors are true! The mummy has risen from it's tomb." The first mercenary swallows his fear and asks: "What do require of us, oh powerful one?" The Mummy replies as Preston translate: "I require you to retrieve the book of the dead, and this woman, alive and unspoiled. Kill the rest." He points to Connie on the wanted poster. The mercenaries bow and responded at the same time: "Yes master."

Back at the hotel room, the M9, Grandis gang, most of the misfit pirates, Pasifica and the two Americans are in discussing how to stops the mummy. Jean says in a serious tone: "We must stop him from regenerating." Connie adds: "Who opened that chest?" Henderson answers: "Well there's me and Daniels here. Oh and Burns of corse." Daniels adds: "And that Egyptologist feller." Pasifica asks: "What about my father?"

Daniels answers: "Nah, he scrammed out of there before we opened the damned thing." Henderson comments the former millionaire's cowardliness: "Yeah he was the smart one." Pasifica says stating her father's predictability: "Yep, that sounds like my dad." Connie says knowing the situation: "We must find the Egyptologist and bring him to the safety of the fort before the creature can get to him. Steven says in agreement: "She's right. Connie stays, the rest goes with me." Everyone begins to protest especially Connie: "Who put you in charge Steven? Besides I can take care of myself!" Steven didn't want Connie to abducted by the mummy, so Steven replies: "...Uh...Well...I guess..." Dipper being annoyed and impatient says: "Oh for the love of-Okay chicken little, clear the runway. I'll be the bad guy." So Dipper hoists Connie over his shoulder, walking into bedroom, and laying her on the bed, leaving the room and locking it from the outside, all while Connie protesting her friend's action.

Dipper grabs Daniels' shirt collar and says in a demanding tone: "This door stays closed. She doesn't leave and no one goes in. Right?" Both Daniels and Henderson nod yes. Steven is both uncomfortable and yet relieved and says to Dipper: "Thanks Dipper." Dipper replies: "No problem."

Marco comes up with a better more specific plan as Steven: "Well since there's a lot of us. That means we can cover more ground. Helmsman, you Bismuth and Albino Pirate go search for the Egyptologist in his study, while me, Steven, Dipper, Jean, Nadia, Ashitaka, San and I along with Wendy, Mowgli, Jumeirah and the misfit pirates go searching for the Egyptologist in the city and if we run into the mummy, slow him down do not engage unless you have to. Nemo and the rest of the crew will stay here at the fort to contact our ship and Grandis Gang you stay here with the Americans, stay with them at all times." They all nodded in agreement at Marco's plan, and so they're off.

In the stone housing where the common people of Giza live in, Dr. Chamberlin held both book of the dead and one of the sacred jars in his hands. He ran trying to find a way to leave Giza, but he turns around seeing a dark shadowy figure in the distance wearing robes. As the Egyptologist ran still trying to leave, the robbed figure suddenly appeared right behind the him.

In the Egyptologist room, the third mercenary searches for the book of the dead, looks in the drawers and cabinets, but can't find not realizing the Egyptologist might have it. Then Bismuth, the Helmsman and Albino Pirate entered the room, gaining the mercenary's attention.

The Helmsman says: "Well, well, well. Let me guess; spring cleaning?" The Mercenary tries to run for it, but Bismuth picks up a chair and throws it, knocking him down to the floor. The Albino Pirate comments: "Nice shot." The Helmsman grabs the mercenary by his shirt collar and lifts while saying: "Ho, you fall down. Here let me help you up!" He thrust him and backs him on a bookshelf. "What are you looking for? You don't barge into someone's room without looking for something." The mercenary replies: "I'm not looking for the book of the dead." The Helmsman says: "I never said what you were looking for." He pulls the mercenary off the bookshelf and lands him onto the table. "What's the deal with you and this guy hu? What's in it for you?" The mercenary answers: "I'm a hired sword, we were paid for this job. And it is better to be at the right hand of the devil, than his path. As long as me and my men serve him, we are immune."

The Helmsman pulls him again and thrust him to another bookshelf, and ask: "Immune from what?" The mercenary replies by insulting him in Hindu. "What did you say?" The mercenary replies in English: "I rather not. You just hurt me some more." The Helmsman drags the mercenary to center of the room under the ceiling-fan, the Helmsman says threading him: "Tell us everything what you're looking for. And try not to lie." He hoist the mercenary up to the ceiling fan, threading him to slice him alive, but the mercenary answers fearfully: "Ah! The book! The book of the dead! I was toiled to retrieve it, they said they want it back, it would be worth it's weight in gold!" As he was lowered, The Albino Pirate asks: "What's he want the book for?" The mercenary answers: "Oh, come on I'm just a hired sword, I don't know everything." The Helmsman hoist him back up, to the fan, "Ah! Something about bringing his lover back to life! But he just wants the book I swear!" He was lowered to the Helmsman's level. "Just the book I swear. And your young Hindu girl. But other that..." Before he could answer they hear a high scream, gaining their attention, the mercenary takes the opportunity and punches the Helmsman in the stomach causing him to groan and ache as the mercenary runs, then jumps out of the window, he lands on the ground and continues to run. The three crew members look out the window seeing a crowd people scattering away reveling the Egyptologist dead and dried up. The Mummy takes the book of the dead and the jar right out his hands.

The Mummy turns around seeing the three crew members in the Egyptologist' room, his skin is looking more lively but still decaying but has a hole in his right cheek and neck. Soon flies begin to fly out of his holes, and mouth, he opens his mouth slowly opens his mouth then his bottom jaw extends as he opens it while roaring as a huge swarm of flies flew out of him.

The three crew members close the window with the window doors sealing the flies out, but the people outside a screaming as they swipe the flies off them, the Mummy continues to walk ignoring the flies. The Helmsman says as Bismuth locks the window doors: "Well that's two down, two to go." Bismuth adds: "Then he'll becoming after Connie." The Albino Pirate states the situation: "And he has mercenaries. This will make things more difficult." The three leave the room heading back to the hotel.

**Say I saw the latest episodes of SUF, and personally I think Steven proposed too soon to Connie. I think he should've waited till they were in their twenties, that way it's legal.**

**And I thought he was suffering PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder) but I think only veterans who suffered the horror of war and people who had near death experiences get those. And I'm not talking about surviving a decease or something I mean, like a car crash or explosion. **

**But I was wrong he's suffering cardiac stress, his physical wounds heal, by phycological is a different matter, given his early life and things to follow, this is reasonable. I think Steven needs to take therapy or did what Samurai Jack did in season five and go on a spiritual quest. **

**Anyway leave a review, opinion or idea in the box below.**


	8. author's note

**To anyone reading my Magnificent 10 stories to get you catch up on the added characters. If you want to know the shows and movies the characters are from look them up on these shows and movies in order by date they aired and other franchises they came from.**

**Back to the future (1985)**

**Shonen jungle book (1989-1990)**

**Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (1990-1991)**

**Fushigi Yuugi (1992-1996)**

**Dragonheart (1996)**

**Princess Mononoke (1997) **

**The Odyssey (1997)**

**The Mummy (1999)**

**One Piece (1999-today)**

**Inuyasha (2000-2004)**

**Samurai Jack (2001-2017)**

**Osmosis Jones (2001)**

**Ai Yori Aoshi (1999-2005)**

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)**

**Avatar the Last airbender (2005-2008)**

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)**

**Arthur and the invisibles (2006)**

**Pirates of the Caribbean: At world end (2007)**

**Power rangers jungle fury (2008)**

**Yona of the Dawn (2009-today)**

**Magi: The labyrinth of magic (2009-2017)**

**How to train your dragon (2010)**

**Pirates of the caribbean (2011)**

**Hunter X Hunter (2011)**

**Avatar the legend of Korra (2012-2014)**

**Gravity Falls (2012-2016)**

**Pirates band of misfits (2012)**

**Steven Universe (2013-2019)**

**Loud House (2016-today)**

**Ok K.O. let's be heroes (2017-2019)**

**Kong: Skull Island (2017)**

**Pirates of the caribbean (2017)**

**Star vs the forces of evil (2015-2019)**

**The Black Panther (2018)**

**Steven Universe Future (2019-2020) **

**When you have the chance look up these movies and shows so, you can understand them in the stories, and future chapters).**


	9. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter. Please leave a review after this. **

In town Giza on the way to the hotel Bismuth, Albino Pirate, and the Helmsman regroup with the Magnificent 9 and the team mate they are with.

Dipper asks the three member search party: "Did you guys find the Egyptologist?" Bismuth answers with uncertainty: "Well, yeah." The Helmsman adds: "Or what's left of him. The Mummy got to him first whiles we were interrogating a mercenary. Seems Preston is working for the creature and has hired mercenaries to do the job." Pacifica asks: "Wait, you're saying my father's working for the mummy and hired thugs?" Albino Pirate answers: "Yep. That just what Helmsman's said." Pacifica is now frustrated and says in complete anger: "Why doesn't this surprise me?! My family from countless generations keep making the same mistakes! My dad's one of the top ten! All my family's cared about was wealth and cheating people! Our family's name has been broken and they don't even care! Well I'm done, I will fix our family's name!" She threw a huge anger which frighten and socked to see this. "Sorry you had to see that." They all responded in understanding. Steven says: "No, no Pacifica. You have every right to be angry." Nadia adds: "He's right. Your father isn't that great." Dipper also adds: "Yeah, I mean he did tricked us to get rid of a lumberjack ghost." Mabel also agrees: "I mean he did try to leave you for a key. But still Pacifica you shouldn't have to put up with that." San puts her hand on Pacifica's shoulder and says to her: "Pacifica, you cannot help what family we're born into. But you can still do good regardless what they say."

Pacifica took her words of wisdom to heart. Not only her but Steven, Nadia, and the Pine twins she even sheds a tear. Then Dipper breaks the silence: "I hate to break up the cheering, but since the Egyptologist is dead. Than that means..." Everyone realizes this in shock and rushes back to the hotel.

Back in the hotel where the two Americans who are being hunted by the mummy and their jewel thieves bodyguards. Daniels starring out the window, growing impatient and so he says: "To hell with this! I'm going down stares, get me a drink. Any you want somethin'?" Hanson interrupts him leaving and says: "Wait! You can't leave alone. Not with that mummy on the loose. So me and Ms. Grandis are going with you." So the engineer and leader jewel thieves go with the second American, while the muscle member stays with first American. Daniels complies and says: "Alright. But you two still want still want something?" He asks the two sitting down, Sanson answers: "Get me a bottle of brandy and a glass to go with it." Mr. Henderson answer: "And me; get me a glass bourbon." So Daniels, Hanson and Grandis leaves the room heading to the bar. "And a shot of bourbon." He said getting out of his chair placing the hawk head jar on his seat. Daniels replies: "Yeah ok, ok." Henderson finishes: "And a bourbon chaser!" Grandis replies in annoyance: "Oh shut up we'll get your bourbon!" Henderson closes door while saying: "Don't forget about the door!" He closes the door. He turns back to his seat, seeing the jar he gets into a draw stance and pulls out his pistol, spines it a few time, before returning it back into his hoister as Sanson rolls his eyes.

Then a gust of wind breezes frightening both Sanson and Henderson, as they were forced to pull out their pistols. They slowly and carefully walk towards the window, they look out to see nothing, the American and jewel thief sighs in relief and lower their guns. Sanson says to Henderson: "Just the wind. No sign of the Mummy." Henderson replies in agreement: "Yeah, i guess we're on edge..." Before he can finishes his sentence, a huge gust of wind and sand blows them, sending Sanson flying hitting the wall, knocking a vice over hitting his knocking him unconscious.

As for Henderson was hoisted up in mid-air and spines around as he was screaming and being drained of all moisture, till he's nothing but a dried up skeleton with dried up flesh. The body was tossed aside to the floor, then the sand took another form. It was Imhotep in his almost fully regenerated form, his skin is fresh and lively only has a holes of dead skin in his right cheek, neck and other parts of his body. He turns from his latest victim to the room, where Connie is in. A scarab crawls out of his neck up to his cheek only to be chewed by the creature as he walks to the door.

In the room Connie slept in her night gown, the mummy shape-shifted into sand again entering the room through the key hole.

He regains his true form again, walks to the bed sits next to the Connie, who's still asleep. As Imhotep sat next to Connie he softly says: "Anck-Su-Namun." He presses his lips onto Connie's kissing her, which wakes her, as his mouth reverses back to his rotting flesh mummy form. She tries to resist him even as she felt the rotting flesh.

Then Grandis and Hanson burst opening the doors, Ms. Grandis exclaims: "Hey! Get your ugly face off of her!" The mummy stops kissing Connie who rolls over the other side of the bed, Imhotep turns to the jewel thieves and replies in ancient Egyptian. "Look what I got." She shows King to the creature, who roars in fear seeing the young lion cub. King hisses back at the mummy, so he is forced to retreat shape-shifting into a sand storm leaving through the window. Grandis, Hanson, and Connie ducked as the mummy fled. After he left, Grandis asks Connie: "Are you alright?" Hanson answers instead: "I must admit I had worse." She turns her engineer in confusion, the muscles member regains consciousness, rubbing his head and asks: "What happened?"

Grandis turns to Sanson and places her hands on her hips and angrily says: "You were suppose to keep your eyes on the American! I leave you with a simply tasks, and you can't do that!" Sanson replies: "In my defense; I was with him, but then a sand storm blew me, and I got knocked out." Hanson adds: "Even so. We now have two left for the Mummy to kill." Daniels walks in seeing Henderson's body and says in shock: "Ho, my God! Henderson!" Then he turns to the window seeing and calls him: "Hey guys! We got company." The rush to the window seeing the rescues/search party.

Unknown to them, hiding in the shadows in a ally the three mercenaries with an added 9 other mercenaries. The first mercenary says to his fellow mercenaries: "Our master has fled the hotel. It would seem there's a cat in the building." The second mercenary says: "Until our master's full regenerated he cannot go near them. But we don't have that limitations." So the mercenaries ready their weapons from swords and knives to firearms and two ropes.

In the hotel lobby the crew regroups. Ashitaka says to Ms. Grandis seeing only Daniels and no Henderson: "Seeing only Daniels here, means the creature got to him." Ms. Grandis answers: "Yes. Which means we're now two down and two to go." Bismuth corrects her: "Make that three down one to go." Hanson says in disbelief and shock: "This is crazy! We can't this thing! We're down to only one guy till thing is fully regenerated!"

Connie asks everyone: "What do we do now?!" Then the mercenary voice says: "We'll tell you. Give us the Hindu girl and American and we'll make your death painless." As he and two mercenaries walks to Connie, but Bismuth steps in between her friend and the three thugs. Bismuth says to three thugs and says: "Sorry. But I'm her personal secretary. And you're gonna need to make an appointment." The first mercenary pulls out a knife only for her to grab his wrist and punches him in the face sending flying into the two other thugs. "With a good dentist." The rest of the mercenaries stood ready to fight as did the crew. The First mercenary stands up and orders his men: "Attack!"

The two groups charge into each other, Helmsman punches two and headbutts one, Steven uses his shied blocking bullet shots and sword, Connie disarms the sword wielders and kicks them in the face. They kept fighting till they were back to back. Ashitaka and San were also back to back, the seventh mercenary tries to jump onto Ashitaka but he grabs his leg and tosses him around, San ducks then punches the fourth mercenary knocking out a tooth. Meanwhile Pacifica, Hanson, Grandis, Jean, Nadia, and Jamerhai hid under the bar table, but help by break a bottle on their heads and bash their heads on the table. One mercenary Pirate-with-a-gout kicks in a mercenary in the groans, with his crotch then punches him, sending tumbling onto the bar where Jamerhai spares him in the eyes with lemon juice, the mercenary screams in pain rubbing his eyes. The third mercenary tries to attack Sanson only for him to lift him over his head with one arm, then throws him. Dipper, Pirate Captain, Number 2, Curvaceous Pirate and Albino Pirate hid under a few flip tables and start shooting against 4 mercenaries, in shooting while hiding behind the tables. Another mercenary comes out of hiding aiming at Dipper, but a grappling hook latches on the rifle, he turns to see Mabel and Mowgli. The two pulls on the rope pulling the rifle out of the man's hands to themselves. Mowgli catches it and bashes it on the floor.

The first and tenth mercenaries pulls out the ropes and lasso on to Connie, they begin to pull her, she tries to resist but they kept pulling. Mercenary 1: "You have a date with destiny." Bismuth charges and stops while saying: "I guess destiny's been stood up." She charges pushing the two to the ground, Connie removes the ropes. "Besides she's already spoken for." When the mercenaries realize they're outmatch they're forced to retreat.

At the end of the fight, everyone who participated in the fight pants in exhaustion. The ones who didn't came out of hiding and Pacifica asks: "Is it over?" Mabel adds: "Yeah, it's over. You can come out now." As they regroup, the begin to asks question. Ashitaka asks: "Who were those men?" Pirate-who-loves-kittens answers: "If I had to guess. The mercenaries Mr. Northwest hired. Man they pack a punch, but nothing we couldn't handle." Sanson brushing his hair as he says: "Well at least they didn't mess up, my beautiful hair."

Mowgli says in a serious tone as he glares at the exit: "This isn't over. Those men will be back unless we prevent them." San says in agreement: "Yes. I have a feeling this is just the beginning. And the worse isn't by mercenaries." Marco turns Mowgli and says: "Mowgli, you, Jamerhai, the Helmsman and the misfit pirates go find Nemo and the crew, contact the ship, we'll stay here and search for ways to kill the mummy. Take Yakul, Lion, Bagheera and King with you." So while the misfit pirates, the helmsman, wolf boy, his girlfriend go to the fort to contact the ship. Ms. Grandis asks Marco: "Great plan, but just one problem. How do we get to the museum? It's three miles from here." Nadia looks outside answers: "Why not take a wagon?" They look to see a four horse pulled wagon big enough for 13 people.

That night the Magnificent 9 along with Pacifica, the Grandis gang, and Daniels rode in a carriage being pulled by four horses. They rode to the museum where they meet the curator and Ardeth as they search for a stone that can help them defeat the mummy. As the walk up stairs Connie says regarding the books of both the dead and living: "According to legend the Black book was said to bring people, back from the dead. Up to now that was only to be a legend." Steven says to Connie: "Believe it Connie that's what brought our friend back to life." Connie continues: "So if the Black book can bring dead people back," Dipper finishes: "Then the gold book can kill him." As they reaches the top of the stairs they began to hear something, they look out a window to see the people of Giza chanting Imhotep while some carried melee weapons and torches, with the rest carried nothing.

Marco says regarding the current plague: "The second to last but my least favorite plague. Boils and sores." Ardeth adds: "They have become his slaves. So it has begun, the beginning of the end." Nadia adds is disagreement: "Not yet it hasn't." Jean adds in agreement with Nadia: "She's right. So long as we're still alive we'll find a way to defeat him. Come on let's find that tapestry. It could tell us where the golden book is." They continue to find the stone tapestry on display in the museum.

In the crow, the 12 mercenaries move through them with ease to reach their master. Mercenary 1 says in pain as he rubs his wrist: "Gah! That large body muscular woman broke my wrist." Mercenary 8 a elderly man wearing a grey, a white turban, black pants and ammo belt says: "I lost my rifle because of that wolf brat and Pines girl." The fifth mercenary who's wears a white shirt, a brown vest and pants has a red turban and mustache says: "If you think that was crazy, one of them held me over his head, with only one arm. As if he was an actual Samson from mythology." Mercenary 4 says to his fellow mercenaries: "Our master will not be please by our failure." They kept pushing till they reach their master, only the mercenaries and Preston are not covered in sores of boils so unaffected to be mindless slaves.

The Mercenaries meet their master and kneels to him. The first mercenary says: "Forgive us master. We failed to bring you the girl nor the American. Please have mercy." He begged for forgiveness.

Imhotep replies in ancient Egyptian as Preston translate: "Don't worry. Our new found slave army. It's only a matter of time." He said with a smirk through his decomposing mouth with uneven jagged teeth.

In the museum Connie and the curator reads the large stone tablet deciphering where the second book is hidden. Connie says: "Accounting to the reachers at Cambridge, said the golden book was buried underneath the statue of Anubis at Hamunaptra." Daniels says correcting her: "That's where we found the Black book." Sanson adds: "I guess the boys at Cambridge were mistaken."

Connie says in agreement: "Yes, they were mixed up. Mixed up where they were buried. So if the Black book was buried underneath Anubis, then the golden boom must be..." She continues to read searching for the location of the second book.

Outside the enslave people starting banging on the door of the museum. Marco impatiently says: "Come on, Connie hurry." Connie replies: "Patience is a virtue." Then the doors burst open, the enslave people comes pouring in, Nadia turns to Connie and says: "Not right now, it isn't." Ms. Grandis says as she and her henchmen run: "We're just gonna go get the wagon." So the three Jewel thieves rush to the backdoor to retrieve the wagon.

Connie exclaims in joy: "I got it! The golden book is at Hamunaptra, under the statue of Horas!" Jean says in joy: "Great! So we know where to find the book!" Dipper says eager to leave: "Now let's the heck out of here!" Mabel adds: "I'm with you bro-bro." So everyone rushes to leave the museum.

As the Grandis, Hanson, and Sanson, they ran from the back entrance to the front to reach the wagon. But coming out of the front gate are 20 enslaved people charging at them with their weapons and torches, the three stop, while Grandis and Sanson were ready to fight, Hanson thought of a better way. He starts chanting dryly: "Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep." At first the two were confused, Grandis asks whisperly: "Hanson what are you doing?" Hanson replies normally before turn back to chanting dryly: "Just play along. Imhotep. Imhotep." The two joined and acted like the enslave people who stop in mid p-charge and began chanting Imhotep.

As they walked towards their master, the Grandis gang acts like their walking but really are walking place. They slip pass the enslaved people, and rush to the wagon Sanson the driver of the wagon.

Daniels runs as does the M9, heiress and two Medjai, runs to the wagon, Daniels says to Sanson fearfully: "Get this thing in gear boy! Let's get out of here!" As they mount onto the wagon, Preston and the mercenaries rush out, the front gate, Preston shouts: "Imhotep! Imhotep!" He calls for his master, who's on the second floor, he stares out the window and roars for his slaves. As the enslaved people pour out of the museum chasing the crew members. Dipper points and threateningly exclaims: "You're gonna get yours Preston! You hear me?! You're gonna get yours!" He stated as they rode off, Preston replies: "Oh sure, like I never herd that before!" The crowd of enslaved people still chases the wagon.

The wagon with the crew members rode through town till they're are forced to stop seeing a large crowd of more enslaved people standing in front of them and more coming from behind them. They look to see they're out numbered. Ashitaka looks around and sees and open door building, and says: "Everyone we should abandoned the wagon and enter that building. We can make a stand there." While some agrees with Ashitaka, Sanson disagrees.

Sanson replies: "What are you saying?! We just run and hide in a building where they'll overwhelm us?! We can run them over easily!" Steven says in shock: "Sanson that's cruel! Those are innocent people!" Mabel adds in agreement: "He's right. We're not murders." Sanson Justifies: "Well it can't be helped. Besides it's against their wills and they're still trying to kill us, so technically it's not murder it's self-defence. So BONZIE!" He whips the horses forcing them to run.

The enslaved people begins to move then run towards the wagon, as they drew close, Jean yells: "Hang on!" So the enslaved people jumps onto the wagon, some getting run over, some managed to jump on the wagon, so as they began to crowd up the wagon the M9, the two mejdai and jewel thieves began to push them off, even resorting to violence means if necessary. Ashitaka, San, Grandis, Ardeth, even Hanson were punching them off. Nadia, Dipper, Mabel, and Marco simply pushes them off. Steven uses his shield to shove them off, with the help of Connie, the curator. Pacifica actually pokes one enslave man in the eye. While he screams San throws him off hitting a pole.

Then two enslave men grab hold of Daniels, he yells for help: "Ashi!" But it was too late, for when Sanson had to make a hard right turn, causing Daniels to fall off, the wagon.

Daniels gets back up, and pulls out his six shooters and begins shooting the two men who pulled him off the wagon. He keeps shooting the enslaved people as a long/large line are still chasing the wagon. Daniels kept shooting till he ran out of bullets, the crowd stops and they begun to move out of the way to reveal the creature. Daniels drops his pistols and was frighten by the mere image of the mummy. Imhotep wickedly smirks at Daniels who gives the jar with the pharaoh's head. Then the mummy begins to absorb the American's fluids as he screams in fear and pain, the mercenaries watched, Preston turns away finding it unpleasant way to die.

Back with the wagon as the crew members fought, two of the enslaved people used their cutting tools to sever the wagon from the horses, so the wagon still rolls as the horses ran the other direction. Sanson says in anger: "Drat! The horses are disconnected from the wagon!" Dipper says in shock: "Ho no! That can't cannot be good! Everyone hang on!" So they braced for impact as the wagon crashes into a cart of food, killing the enslaved people on the wagon while the crew members, medjai, and heiress survived and dismount out of the wagon. San holding a torch, and swings around as were surrounded by the enslave people who chanting Imhotep's name.

As the crowd steps aside to reveal Imhotep fully returned to flesh and blood form. The curator says: "It's the creature. It's fully regenerated." Imhotep has Preston by his side and the Twelve mercenaries as his bodyguards. Imhotep spoke ancient Egyptian as Preston translate: "Come with me, my princess. So you can be mine forever." Connie corrects Preston: "For all eternity, you idiot." She said in annoyed tone.

Imhotep continues to speak in ancient Egyptian as Preston continues to translate: "Take my hand, and I will spare your friends' lives." Steven steps in froward to stand up against the mummy but Connie stops him and says: "Steven let me do this. This can be our only way to defeat the mummy." Ardeth replies in agreement: "She's right. We will live to fight another day." Then Imhotep speaks in ancient Egyptian Preston translates: "As you descendent of the Diamonds, I swear that I will have my revenge. Maybe not now but soon." Steven asks: "Why? What did I ever do to you?" Imhotep replies as Preston translates: "It's nothing personal to you. But what your ancestors did to me. I swore to your ancestors that I will never rest until I see the end of the Diamonds whole bloodline." So Connie agrees go to Imhotep but says to her friends threateningly: "Listen here guys, if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first people I'm coming after."

Connie goes with Imhotep and Preston searches through Dipper's vest to find the key, both of them. Dipper protest: "Hey!" Preston replies: "Thank you. And better to take both key. Don't like to leave loose ends." As he was about to return to his master he says to Pacifica: "Well I got what I need. Now Pacifica sweetheart come." Pacifica doesn't go and replies: "No father." This stunned Preston who says in an angry tone: "You dare disobey me?!" Pacifica stomps her foot and replies even angrier than her father: "Yes! After being around these guys, I figured out what it's like to be around a family! A real family! In fact you never treated me like a daughter only as a means to an end. And I'm gonna do what our family never had the courage to do. The Right thing!" Preston scoffs and says: "The right thing? Only fools do the right thing, now come along or I'll have to use...this." He pulls out a small handbell before he could ring it, Ashitaka grabs it and crushes it with his demonic strength, Ashitaka says to Preston: "She's your daughter. Not your property, now leave or else." Ashitaka and the rest of the M9, and Grandis gang ready to beat up the former billionaire. Preston replies stepping back: "Alright, I can take a hint. So goodbye peasants!" He returns to his master's side who orders the enslaved people (translation): "Kill them all!" Connie tries to fight the mummy to let her go.

The crowd of enslaved people do as they're toiled while they chant again. Even though they could fight the enslaved people, they were still out numbered, until Sanson sees a manhole cover and lifts the lid open, Hanson asks his friend: "What in the world are you doing?" Sanson says to everyone: "Get inside it's our only way out." Grandis replies in disgust: "Ahhh! That's disgusting! Just leave me here!" Mabel agrees with Grandis: "She's right and it smells awful." Jean lastly adds: "And it's probably crawling with disease. I'm not getting in there." San says as she kicks them into the sewers and says annoyingly: "Just GO!" They landed in the filthy water, Grandis angrily yells: "Woman if the mummy doesn't kill you I will!" Sanson grabs Steven and says: "You're next." Steven asks: "What about Connie?" Sanson replies: "We'll get her back, now jump in." The curator pulls out a sword and starts killing enslaved people.

As the crew jumps in the sewers one by one till Sanson yells to the curator: "Give me your hand!" But the curator yells: "Go! Just go!" Sanson jumps in the sewer system. The curator kept fighting the enslaved people killing at least 14 till they overwhelmed him, they began to smother him and beat him to death with their weapons.

**So here's the latest chapter, it took a while, but I watched the latest SUF episodes to those who haven't seen it yet, look it up. But I can tell you this much, it's been one sweet ass right. What a world. Universe now.**

**So please leave a review about the current chapter.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Here's the latest chapter. Sorry it took a while but with work and everything with world. So please leave a comment. And I do not own any of the movies and shows the characters of which the story is based off.**

As the group reaches the end of the sewers, Ashitaka lifts up the manhole, then they all exit the sewers near the docks.

After exiting the sewers, some of them are covered in sludge. Sanson regretting his decision going through the sewer system, and says: "You know what? Maybe escaping through the sewers wasn't a smart call." Grandis punches him in the head and angrily yells: "Oh you think?!" Steven says to Ms. Grandis: "It couldn't be helped. Now we need to go save Connie." Ashitaka stops him and says: "We will. We need to load up on weapons." Miss Grandis says: "Well you'll have to do it without us. And I'm gonna take a shower." Hanson and Sanson agreeing miss Grandis so go with her to the ship.

Aboard the ship Nemo, the Magnificent 9, and even Pacifica who are discussing the plan to rescue Connie from Imhotep. Nemo says to the group looking over a map with newly added city of the dead: "We'll need to reach Hamunaptra, before the creature will use Connie to become a sacrifice for his lover." Steven eggar to save Connie and says: "Than why we sitting here? We need to get going!" He said as he was about to rush out the door.

Nadia stops him and says: "Steven I know you want to save Connie, we all do, but charging in blindly is suicide." Ashitaka says in agreement: "Nadia's right. We need a plan." Mabel comes up with a plan: "We could use on of Jean's flying machines, add some weapons to it and fly to Hamunaptra." Dipper says in complete shock: "Wow Mabel that...actually would work. But will Jean agree to turn his flying machine into a weapon?" Jean replies: "We need to make personal sacrifice for our friends. Besides, many flying animals are predators hawks, falcons, eagles, hack even some roosters. But we need someone crazy enough to fly a aircraft with weapons." Nemo remembering someone crazy enough to help and says: "I know someone crazy enough to help us. His name is Winston Havlock." Nemo points on the map of where is Winston lives. "He lives 10 miles outside of the city of Giza. We can be there by morning by car." In the lower decks, the engineers adds upgrades to Jean's airplane. Such as a second seat behind the leading seat, a torrent with a mini-gatling-gun, and made the wings stronger and lighter able to withstand strong winds and able to carry 5 men. Nemo's men latches the plane to Nemo's automobile. Nemo is the driver, Dipper loads a bag of weapons, Ashitaka has both his bow and 5 different arrows each 50 of them, and has the gas powered crossbow Lisa made for him, San a spear and stone knife. Nemo, the Medjai, the M8 and Pacifica mount the vehicle and left their animal companions on the ship.

Dipper is confused by why the heiress is in the car, and asks: "Pacifica? Why are you here?" Pacifica answers: "Since my father is working for that mummy. I figure I should help, besides since my family name's broken. And I need to fix it." Dipper understood and doesn't argue with her, and let's Pacifica join them.

Nemo drives the automobile off the ship and are the city heading for Winston's home. They drove all night till dawn, till reach the home of the Civil War veteran.

The Union Civil War officer's home is old ruins and a mansion and a few stone houses near his. There's 20 people and many are Shepherds herding flocks of sheep.

On a sandy hill Winston sat in a chair listen in to some music on his phonograph, while drinking a cup of tea with a man next to him holding an umbrella. The M8, the Medjai, the captain, and heiress walks up the hill towards Winston. Nemo: "Good morning Winston. Can we have a word with you?"

After explaining everything to Winton, the music continues to play, Winston asks: "What does your little problem have to with Presidency's military?" Dipper answers: "Not a dang thing what's so ever." Winston stops drinking his tea puts it down and asks with interest: "Is it dangerous?" Nemo answers: "You probably won't live through it." Winston excited to hear it and continues to asks: "By jove! Do you really think so?" Pacifica answers with a sarcastic but truly meaning tone: "Well everyone else we knew died, why not you?" Winston stands up from his chair and asks one last time: "So, what's the challenge then?" Ashitaka answers simply: "We rescue our friend, kill the creature and save the world." Winston joyful laughs and says: "Captain Winston Havelock at your service." He salutes to his new allies.

Nemo and Jean disconnects his airplane from Nemo's vehicle, Jean explains the plan: "If we're heading to Hamunaptra, we'll use my aircraft. It'll get us there quicker." Winston sees the aircraft and says: "What amazing contraption! If the Union army had these flying machines like this during the Civil War, this could've change the tides to our side more times." Jean states the purpose of his flying machine: "Sir while I appreciate your comment to my invention it was a means of transportation, not war." Winston replies in understanding: "Quit right. So whom's going to be flying this contraption?"

Steven turns to the US Civil War veteran and says to him: "We're were hoping you fly it mr. Havlock. You are an experience war hero. It would only be fair that you should fly it." Winston with a smile replies: "I'd be honored. But how do you control this flying machine?" Jean shows the controls and how to operated it.

Nadia asks regarding how they all reach Hamunaptra: "Excuse me, how are the rest of us are going to fit in? There's only two seats, we can't all fit." They realize this, and they cannot make multiple trips. Then San comes up with an idea: "I think I have an idea that could work." Pacifica asks feeling uncomfortable when the wolf girl comes up with an idea: "We're not gonna like it are we?" Ardeth also asks: "How come it's so hard for any you to stay on the ground?"

Soon the plane flies off into the air, Winston at the controls, Steven manning the the mini-gattling-gun in the second seat, the rest of the M8, Pacifica and Ardeth are strapped onto the wings. Steven turns to the left wing and whistles and asks: "Are you guys alright?" While Jean, Dipper, and San gave thumbs up Pacifica replies with another question: "Do I look alright?!" On the right wing are Ashitaka, Nadia, Ardeth, Mabel and Marco who all show excited look on their faces.

As they flew heading for Hamunaptra, the plane comes across a pill of sand. Winston says: "You see that? I never seen one so big." Steven asks: "Never?" Winston replies: "No!"

The pillar of sand tosses Connie, Preston and the 12 mercenaries, Preston and mercenary 11 lands on her, Connie says as she pushes them off: "Get off me. Get off me!" The two got off, mercenary 11 says: "I need a new job." The group looks up seeing the pillar of sand recedes into Imhotep. He walks forward, Connie turns to direction he was heading, to see Hamunaptra in the distance. Connie says: "Oh, no. We're back." They hear an engine of a airplane roaring, they look up to see the airplane Jean made. Connie smiles knowing it's her friends and says: "Steven."

Imhotep using his powers to summon a sand storm. The storm follows the plane, Steven says in shock: "Ho, my god. Winston, peddle faster!" Winston replies: "Hang lads and lassies!" He controls the plane to dive closer to the ground to increase speed yet still in the air, but the sand storm catches up, and in front of the sand wall is Imhotep's face. The real Imhotep opens his eyes looking through the sand face imitation.

Steven starts using the Gatling-gun shooting and yelling at the sand face Imhotep. But it proved no avail, both the and sand wall Imhotep opens the mouths but the sand wall's mouth extends swallowing the plane whole.

Connie watches, and turns to Imhotep and pleads: "Stop it, you'll kill them." Preston says knowing his masters doing: "That's the idea." Preston and the mercenaries watch as the plane spines out of control, half of them members on the air craft begins to screams. Winston on the other hand is happy believing this will grant him a warrior's end he wishes. Winston calls out to his fallen comrades and adversaries of his Civil War days: "Here I come, laddies! Hahahaha!" He laughs hardily.

Connie rushes to Imhotep, even pushes two mercenaries aside. She turns to the plane that's still sand storm, as Imhotep was in a trance, Connie refuses to hesitates and kisses the creature disrupting to loose control over the sand storm. Connie let's go of Imhotep, they all watch as the sand storm shrinks they still see the airplane still in the air, but the engine took in too much sand causing it to burst into flames and causes the plane crashes behind a hill, where the Mummy, his henchmen, and Connie could see the crash except the dust cloud from the impact.

Connie was sadden thinking her friends could be dead. The Mummy walks heading to Hamunaptra, while both Preston and the 12 mercenaries comment their master's sand wall trick.

At the crash site the M8, Ardeth and Pacifica survived the impact, while everyone else got off the wings and Steven out of the second cockpit. Pacifica still strapped to the broken wing and says to the group: "Excuse me. Could...could someone help me if it's not too much trouble!" San says to Pacifica: "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." So the wolf girl unstraps the heiress from the damaged wing, Ardeth pulls the mini-gatling-gun off the second cockpit, and Dipper retrieves his bag of weapons too.

Steven walks to Jean and apologizes: "Sorry about your airplane Jean." Jean replies with both understanding and sadness: "Even though she crashed, she flew longer than my previous prototypes." Nadia adds: "Well at least it died for a good reason." The French inventor mourns the loss of his aircraft's death. Marco walks to the Civil War veteran who's still in the Pilot seat: "Mr. Havelock, are you alright? Hey Winston." The Veteran didn't responds, his eyes were closed, he had a smile on his face. Marco checks for a pulse but no sign, Marco nods no pulse signifying the old soldier is dead.

Then the destroyed aircraft begins to sink. Ardeth says in shock: "Quicksand! Get back, it's quicksand!" The desert Warrior exclaims causing Marco to rush back away from the quicksand. The group watches as the fallen war hero is given a proper grave. Steven, Marco, Jean, Dipper and Mabel salute fair well, Nadia, Pacifica and San bowed their heads in respect and Ashitaka spoke in Cheyenne bidding goodbye to the the fallen Union soldier. The rescue team continues their journey to the City of the dead.

Inside the lower levels of Huamunaptra, Imhotep leads Connie, Preston and the 12 Mercenaries to where the ritual to summon his lover from the underworld. Mercenary 1 pushes Connie forward while saying: "Keep moving." He points a gun at her. Connie says to the Preston and the henchmen: "You know, Karma is a horrible woman. And believe me you're gonna get your up comings." While the mercenaries laugh without a care, but Preston on the other hand was scared and ask: "Really? They do?" Connie answers intimidating: "Yes. Always." She continues to the lower levels, both Preston and some of the mercenaries began to feel worried.

In another part of Hamunaptra where the heroes are digging through a pile of rocks that's blocking the way into the lower levels. The M8 and the Medjai are removing while Pacifica tell them, how to do it. Pacifica telling the group: "I'd take the top rocks first. Remove the larger stone as well, or the whole place will fall on top of us. Come on, put your backs into it." The group stops and turns to Pacifica in annoyance. "Right, well you get the idea. So I'll just stay quiet." The group goes back to removing the stones, the heiress turns to the wall seeing the scarab jewels and hieroglyphs of the sun shooting the scarabs out of the sky.

Pacifica removes one of the scarabs off the wall and holds it in her hand. "Hey guys, look at this." They ignored her as they kept digging, soon the scarabs in Pacifica's hand bursts out of it's shell, bites it's way into her hand and crawls under her skin. "Ah! Ah!" The group turns to Pacifica screaming, Dipper asks: "What? What is it?" Pacifica exclaims: "My arm! it's in my arm!" Dipper rips Pacifica's shirt seeing the insect bulging underneath her skin. Dipper exclaims: "Woah!" Pacifica yells: "Do something! Get it out of me!" San says to her friends: "Hold her!" Dipper and Mabel grabs hold of Pacifica as San pulls out her stone knife, Pacifica yells: "No, not that, not that!" But the wolf girl digs through the heiress skin, and pulls out the scarab.

As it was removed and tossed out of the heiress, and lands on the floor on it's backside, it flips itself up, crawling back to the group, Dipper pulls out his pistol and shoots it, killing it.

The bang was so loud Imhotep, Connie, Preston and 12 mercenaries heard it. While Connie smiles while Preston growls in annoyance. Preston says to the mercenaries: "Do I pay you mercenaries enough? How many times must I tell you to kill those Magnificent 10?" While the mercenaries grunted and growled, Imhotep takes a small jar of sand and blows on the wall with hieroglyphs of two men. Imhotep chants in ancient Egyptian.

The two hieroglyphs then burst out of the wall, as mummified priest who served Imhotep 3000 years ago. The two limp to the regenerated mummy and bows to him, he bows back. Imhotep tells the mummies in ancient Egyptian (Translation): "Kill them. Wake the others." So the two mummies do as they are toiled, while half of the mercenaries followed to finish the job.

Back with the rescue party, they made their way in through a narrow crack in the wall, but wide enough to fit in. Dipper looks up to see one of the sun reflection mirrors, so he pulls out a pistol and shoots it to angle it right. When the mirror was angled to lighten the room to reveal the treasure of Seti the first and many pharaohs before and after him. The rescue team saw the mountain of treasure.

Pacifica was amazed by all the gold, jewels, as they walked on the pathway through the treasure, Pacifica asks the group: "Can you see...?" Dipper says: "Yes." Pacifica asks again: "Can you believe...?" Mabel answers: "Yep." Pacifica asks once more: "Can we just...?" San, Dipper, Marco, and Ashitaka all answers: "No." Then they turn around seeing the mummies bursting out of the ground. Marco asks: "Who the heck are these guys?" Ardeth answers: "Priests. Imhotep's priests." The rescue team began firing their weapons at the mummies, Steven uses both his shield and a six-shooter pistol, Ashitaka his gas-powered crossbow, Marco, Jean and Nadia all uses shotguns, Ardeth the mini-gatling-gun, San uses her spear by throwing and swing her spear, Dipper and Mabel uses three Winchester rifles, and Pacifica pulls out two pistols out of Dipper's bag and starts shooting the mummies. But no matter how much they get shot they kept coming.

Unknown to the heroes, one of the mercenaries using crossbow aims at San, the mercenary fire his weapon, Ashitaka hear the launching of the crossbow even through gun shots, he grabs the arrow in mid air with his barehands. They turn to see the six mercenaries aiming crossbows and rifles at the rescue team. Ashitaka fire his crossbow hitting mercenary 5, in the heart, causing him to fall screaming. Steven throws his shield hitting/bouncing off two mummies and hitting mercenary 11 causing him to fall but grabs mercenary 3's wrists causing him to fall too. The rescue team took this opportunity to retreat.

In the mist of the chaos Preston, hid behind the mummies to steal some of the treasure seeing all the gold it's a waste not to steal any of it.

In a narrow stone hallway Ardeth and Dipper are giving cover fire, shooting the mummies. When they reach the end a large room, Pacifica says seeing the statue of Horas: "There he is! Hello Horas you old dog!" In the large room Ardeth drops the mini-gatling-gun for running out of ammunition, Dipper gives the Medjai the shotgun, and pulls out a stick of dynamite. Dipper lights the dynamite up and says: "Time to close the door." So he throws the bomb near the entrance and both Dipper and Ardeth as well as the rest of the rescue team hid behind a protruding wall. After the explosive goes off it blocks the entrance.

Back with Connie who woke up being chained to a stone bed. She looks to see the shackle on her wrist, then hears a squeaky noise, she turns looking down at her stomach gasping, then turns to see the mummified body of Anco-Su-Namun and yells.

Outside Preston tries to pull a camel to use to carry some treasure. But he's not the only one, Mercenaries 8,12,4,9,6 and 2 are also taking some of the treasure too.

Back in the lower level ruins the rescue team is still holding off the mummies and digging for the book at the base of Horas statue. Ardeth reloads the shotgun, they hear the grunting and moaning of the mummies. Dipper says in annoyance: "Shoot! These guys just don't know when to quiet."

Ardeth cocks the shotgun and says: "Keep digging." So he keeps firing clogging the pathway with the fallen mummies. Ashitaka and Jean pulls out a box underneath the Horas statue, they open the lid, and removes the cloths to reveal the golden book. Jean says in amazement: "The book of Amu-Ra."

Ardeth keeps shooting till he runs out of shells, so he turns to the M8 and heiress and says to them: "Save the girl. Kill the creature!" He charges and uses the shotgun as melee weapon beating the mummified priest. The Magnificent 8 wanted to help, but the Medjai yells: "What are you doing?! Go! Just go!" So they rushes to save Connie and blocks the exit with another stick of dynamite.

Preston and the other mecenaries load the gold onto the camels. At first they fill like they are full but to their own greed enough is never enough. Preston goes back for more, but mercenary 11 stops him and says: "Where do you think you're going?" The former millionaire answers: "I'm gonna go to get some more gold. Why not, enough is never enough." _Mercenary 11 says with a sly smile: "You're right. In fact one time I framed a noble Hindi man , accusing him of sorcery. I sold him and his wife to America for slavery. When he was sold, I took everything in his palace." Preston says with a wicked smile: "You know mercenary. For a Hindi man, you're quite the snake. What's your name?" Mercenary 11 answers: "Buldeo." So the former millionaire and lying man along with the other mercenaries go back in to get more gold. _

_Back in the ruins, the M8 and Pacifica are still running through a tunnel, until they stop to see a pit with cobras. Marco says out of nostalgia: "This is like the time we were in South America. In that ancient ruin temple, it had is share of booby traps." San adds stating the situation: "Well, we're not in South America. And we know what to do in these type of situations." Leaning on the side of the wall was a long enough plank, she lays it down creating bridge. After crossing San turns around to see the three mercenaries chasing them still to kill them, but San removes the blank, and they continue to find the mummy and to rescue their friend. The three mercenaries stop, looking down at the pit of cobras, they think the ledge isn't that far, so they get a running start, but when the mercenaries jump they didn't jump far enough so they ended up falling into the pit. _

_In the room where Connie is chained to the stone bed, next to the mummified body of Imhotep's lover. The mummified circled around the stone bed, Imhotep with the book of the dead in his hands. He looks at the body of his dead lover, placing his hand on her face and softly spoke: "Anck-Su-Namun." _

_The rest of the mummified priest gathers in a circle around the bed, kneeling down and bowing up and down. Imhotep using one of the keys unlocking the book of the dead, he chants in ancient Egyptian, coming out of the pool of black water leading to the underworld Imhotep summons the spirit of his lover from the underworld. As the spirit rises from the water, and covers the mummified woman's body, she gasps with new life, Connie yells in horror. She turns to Imhotep with a golden knife saying in ancient Egyptian (translated): "With your death, Anck-Su-Namun will live. And I shall be invincible!" But before he could finish the ritual, Jean shout: "Look Connie! We got it!" Jean, Nadia, and Pacifica was at the top of stares case in front of the entry, Jean holding the golden book. Imhotep says in ancient Egyptian (translation): "The book of Amu-Ra." Connie yells to her friends: "Shut up and get me off this!" Unknown to Connie, Imhotep or the mummies, the rest of the rescue team pulls real weapon out of a few statues hands. _

_Connie continues as Imhotep walk towards the three youths: "You have to open the book! It's the only way to kill him." Jean flips the book on the top, but can't open it. Jean says: "We can't get open! It's locked or something!" Nadia realizing what her boyfriend said and she says: "We need one of the keys Connie!" Connie yells: "They're inside his robs!" The three run back into the entrance to out run the mummy. _

_The M6 jumps into battle, Ashitaka, Marco__, and Dipper each have swords, San uses a spear, Mabel has a axe, and Steven both a sword and his shield. Steven uses the sword to cut the left chains freeing her arm. Imhotep tells the mummified priests to kill the rescue team. _

_Ashitaka swings his sword cutting three mummies, Steven bashes one mummy in the face with his shield and thrust his sword into another mummy's chest. Marco cuts one mummy priest's head off and kicks another in between the legs going up through to the chest. Dipper thrust his sword into one mummy and punches another causing him to spin then falls to the ground. Mabel and San thrust/bash on one mummy together and pulls him in throwing him over the stone bed and Connie. _

_San sweeps low and swings her spear at one mummy's ankle the rises up and thrust her spear into it. Mabel chops another mummy priest in half at the waist, and yells: "Booya Sucka!" _

_Ashitaka swings his sword at two more mummies in the waists, causing them to fall backwards while their legs stood up, the last mummy, Dipper cut's it's head off, it tries to grab it's own head but it's like a hot potato, the male twin swings his swords like a baseball-bat, hitting the mummy's head. Steven turns to Connie and says to after he and their friends defeated the mummified priests: "Mummies." He said feeling they're predictable and easy to defeat, but before he can set his friend free, both he and the other members who fought the mummies, are grabbed by their feet, pulled and held down by the cut in half mummified priests but still alive (in a way). One fully intact mummy carrying a stone tablet that's 55 inches thick and is heavy too. The first one going to be killed is Steven, who is trying to reach for his sword, but can't reach even as a detached crawls to the sword. Everyone struggles to free themselves but even without muscles, the undead mummified priest are too strong._

_Steven still tries to reach for the sword, but it's too far for him to reach. As the mummy raises the tablet reading to crush Steven, but the detached wrist grabs the sword handle, so Steven grabs the wrist and swings the sword severing the mummy's ankles causing the mummy to fall backwards with the stone tablet in it's hand crushing itself. _

_As Steven frees himself and his friends, Jean, Nadia, and Pacifica kept reading on the golden book's cover. Pacifica says: "Here's an inscription." So she reads it out loud, and accidentally summons 18 skeleton warriors carrying Arit sickles, golden spears and a pendulum axe all with shields. _

_The warriors march side-by-side in line then they left face turn single file, and warrior stance. Marco says: "Oh, yeah this keeps getting better and better." Connie tells says to the French inventor, circus acrobat, and former heiress: "Jean, Nadia, and Pacifica do something." Nadia replies: "What do you mean?" Connie continues: "You can command them." Pacifica replies fearfully: "You have got to be joking." Jean agrees with Connie: "She's right. We need to finish the inscription, then we can control them." So the three youths hides to finish the inscription. _

_As the undead warriors slowly walks, to the fighting members M10 members, the mummy Anck-Su-Namun with the golden knife tries to kill Connie to finish ritual herself, but Connie keeps dodging the attacks. Imhotep orderly yells to the warriors, three of them jump over the black water to the other end, Steven, San, Marco and Mabel yells at the undead warriors who roar back with extended bottom jaws. The heroes split up to fight the warriors divided. _

_Two warriors chase Steven who drops his sword, and sees a rope, he cuts it as he holds onto the rope, and it pulls him up, as he blocks the two warriors' attacks, the rope tied to the counter weight drops, one of the warriors' looks up to see the counter weight and it crushes the head to the ground. _

_Steven reach the tope of the staircase and runs into the entrenches only to meet three warriors roaring at him, he exclaims and retreats the warriors follow, but jumps and crawls on the walls. By the time Steven reaches the lower level, he turns around to see the warriors gone. Only for them to drop right behind him, he turns around and blocks the attack of a warrior __with two sickles, and bashes the warrior in the face. _

_San is also fighting three warriors on the edge near the black water. One of the warriors thrust his spear, at the wolf-girl who blocks with hers, then she punches him the face twice, San turns to see another warrior charging from the left with a sickle. She__ breaks the block with the first warrior and grabs the warrior's spear, and thrusts into the second warrior's chest, San sees a thrid warrior charging forward with two sickles, San ducks and flips him over, into the water.  
_

_Ashitaka faces one skeleton warrior who wields a sickle, the Japanese warrior raised by Cheyenne fights the skeleton warrior who blocks all of his attacks, until Ashitaka fakes a right strike only to hit the left arm, with the sickle in his arm then kicks him in the chest 'causing, him to fall to his knees. Unknown Ashitaka another undead warrior with the axe and was about to strike but Ashitaka raises his sword and accidentally hit's the second warrior's head, cutting it off. So when Ashitaka chops the one-arm warrior, he turns to see the headless warrior swinging his weapon around aimlessly. _

_Marco is fighting a undead warrior with spear near the edge of the black water on the land bridge, the Californian-Hispanic blocks the attacks until he falls backwards down to the ground. Marco looks to his right and sees a torch, and picks it up and uses it on the skeleton warrior, burning it. As the warrior was burning Marco picks up his sword and kicks the undead warrior into the black water. Then two more warriors follow Marco, carrying a axe and a sickle and both shields. _

_Dipper and Mabel are back-to-back as usual, facing six undead warriors, Dipper swings his sword at a 180 degrees cutting three warriors' heads off. As for Mabel she swings her axe cutting three spear-tips off, she grabs them in mid-air and throws the back at the mummies. One spear tip hits one mummy in the head, the other in the chest, and the last one was hit in the shoulder. Dipper comments his sister: "Nice shots sis." Mabel with a smile replies: "Thanks bro-bro." 4 more warriors charging at the twins, only to be hit by Steven's shield, who returns to his hand. Then three more warrior chases Steven who retreats while blocking the attacks. _

_Connie is still running from Anck-Su-Namun, who is still chasing her with the golden knife. Connie yells: "Pacifica, Jean, Nadia please hurry up!" _

_Jean says regarding the symbols: "We can't figure out this last symbol." As Steven fights the warrior he asks: "What does it look like?!" Nadia answers: "It's a bird, a stork!" Connie holding back the knife as she was held back, against the wall. She gags and answers: "It...Ack! Amenifiest!" She breaks free from the female mummy's grip and continues to run. _

_Three warriors corner Steven at the staircase, he trips and fall backwards landing on the ground, the three mummy gathered ready to kill Steven. Ashitaka is in a headlock with a spear by one skeleton warrior, another picks up, the axe and is about to use the weapon, to kill Ashitaka. San is backed up against the wall blocking with her spear, against a warrior using a sword, another comes in wielding two swords. Marco is up against three mummies two in the front, one coming from behind, to kill him, Marco sees it, and yells: "Guys! I could use some help here!" Dipper replies: "We're all a bit busy!" He said as he and Mabel are backed into a corner against six mummies. _

_Just as the mummies were about to finish the job, the former heiress, acrobat, and Inventor shouts all at once in ancient Egyptian of what's on the golden book. In doing so, it stops the mummies in mid-attack, the mummy warriors stopped and returned to warrior's stance. _

_While the heroes regroup, Imhotep repeats in ancient Egyptian (translation): "Destroy them! Destroy them!" The warriors didn't obey the fully regenerated mummy's command. Imhotep in anger and annoyance says again (translation): "I command you to destroy them!" _

_As for Connie she's still dodging the lover of Imhotep, who is also still trying to kill her. Jean says to the warriors: "Get her!" He repeats in ancient Egyptian but with Anck-Su-Namun in the end of his command. So the skeleton warriors doing as toiled, marching towards Anck-Su-Namun. Imhotep yells: "Anck-Su-Namun!" The warriors still in marching formation, Anck-Su-Namun stops attacking Connie, turning to the warriors aiming their weapons at her. Imhotep with an angry look turns to Jean, Nadia, and Pacifica he rushes walks to them and says to them (Translation): "Give me that book!" The warriors started attacking the mummy Anck-Su-Namun. Imhotep turns back around and yells: "ANCK-SU-NAMUN!" _

_He saw the shadows of his lover being killed by the warriors, who repeatedly keeps stabbing her. Imhotep now even more angry turns back to the three youths with the golden book and says in ancient Egyptian (translation): "Now you three die!" He grabs Jean by the neck and lifts him off the ground. Nadia and Pacifica tries get the mummy to let go off Jean, but Steven with a sword in his hand cuts, off the arm holding Jean. When he fell to the ground seeing the arm he was shocked to see it, Imhotep turns around to Steven who is disturbed by the resent cut arm with no blood coming out of the wound. With one arm he grabs Steven and tosses him like he was a rag doll. Jean gets back up and says: "Connie! We got them!" He has both keys in his hands. _

_Imhotep reattaches his arm and still tosses Steven like he weighed nothing, he yells as he was being tossed. Jean held the book Connie opens the book with the key. San, Ashitaka, Dipper, Mabel, and Marco regroup with their friend who's starts looking for the right spell. Connie says to Steven: "Keep him busy." After Steven lands on the ground he replies: "No problem." Imhotep keeps tossing Steven around. _

_Marco with concern in his voice: "Shouldn't we help him?" They watch seeing Steven being tossed left and right. Mabel replies: No, he's fine. He's been through tougher scrapes than this. We all have." They still watched Steven is being tossed once more landing near the stone staircase. Imhotep walks walks to Steven, Mabel eagerly says: "Connie please hurry." Connie replies still searching: "You're not helping." San says to Connie: "Well you better find the page and spell because..." They see Steven being hoisted up by the neck..."He's about to die the same way the first victims died." So Connie quickens the search for the right spell. _

_Imhotep held Steven up close and says to him in ancient Egyptian (Translation): "Now, it's your turn. Be ready to join your ancestors." The Gypsy boy couldn't fright back, as the mummy extends is bottom jaw, reading to absorb Steven's Essence. But before he could start to absorb, the Hindi girl finds the spell and says: "I found it!" She reads the spell out loud, gaining both Imhotep and Steven's attention just as his face was turning blue from lack of air. _

_When Connie finishes the spell, a blue Egyptian deity with a Jackal's head riding a chariot being pulled by four horses rides down the staircase. Imhotep let's go of Steven, as the chariot passes through him, taking a blue copy on the chariot. The deity carries the copy up the staircase disappearing through the entrance all while Imhotep begged the deity to return the copy. _

_Steven picks up both sword and his shield, and returns to his friends. The fully regenerated mummy turns back to the M9, and Heiress with an angry look, San says in disappointment and anger: "I thought you said it was going to kill him." Mabel also disappointed responds: "What a rip off! This ain't no magic book, it's just a golden and over priced book!" She takes the book of Amu-Ra out of Jean's hands and throws it to the ground. Imhotep still angry walks angrily to the M9 and heiress, the Gypsy boy stands his ground holding the sword, the rest were ready to fight, but Imhotep plunges right into the sword. He looks at his hands covered in with his own blood. _

_Connie says regarding what the spell's effect did to him: "He's mortal." Steven removes the sword from Imhotep who holds his wound, and walks backwards into the black water, leading to the underworld. Then Imhotep begins to revert back into his dead mummy form. He spoke to if foe in multiple voices in ancient Egyptian, as he became a fully dead mummy sinking into the black water. Connie translates what he said: "Death is only the beginning." _

_Preston and the six surviving mercenaries are still carrying bags of gold and treasure, but all are tired from weight of carrying gold back and forth. _

_Preston says in exhaustion: "Lads, why not take a break? We could use some rest." The mercenaries agree so while they lay their bags on the ground, Preston puts his on a long shaft with a jackal's head protruding out of the wall. As they rest, the shaft lowers down like a lever revealing it to be a self-destruct leaver for the whole city begins to shake like an earthquake. _

_In the sacrifice chamber, the M9 and Pacifica are also feeling the rumble, Ashitaka says: "I guess it's time for us to leave." San says in agreement: "No arguments here." Jean carrying the golden book, and keys, Connie picks up the black book. Steven asks his friend Connie: "Seriously?! Why do we need the black book, after all of this?!" Connie answers: "We can't leave it here! It still hold historical value, and can still bring Star back!" They didn't had time to argue so the kept running to the exit.  
_

_Preston, Buldao, and the other mercenaries ran while carrying the bags of gold, while loosing some. As the large door slowly and yet quickly closes they decided to leave the treasure and save their hides. _

_As the M9 and Pacifica runs through the treasure room again, Pacifica stops and asks: "Could we just take..." Dipper and Mabel returns to Pacifica grabbing her arms and tells her at the same time: "No Pacifica!" They continue to run towards the exit, Preston and the mercenaries behind the group of heroes chasing up to them. Preston yells: "Wait! Wait for us!" As the door lowers the M9 and heiress gets lower to fit through on the other end, Ashitaka, Steven and even Dipper who regrets doing this but still is the right thing. So they get down to the ground as the door lowers, getting close to closing. The three youths reaches out, for Preston and the mercenaries. Ashitaka, Steven and Dipper all said simultaneously: "Come on, come on! Give us your hands! Give us your hands! You can make it!" _

_Even though they held onto the former millionaire and his thugs, but they had to let go before the door closes. Dipper says: "Goodbye Preston." He and the Japanese man raised by Cheyenne and Gypsy young man returns their groups. As for Preston and his thugs they can't leave through the current door so they try to leave through another exit but all exits are shut and the celling lowers crushing the top sun mirror. The mercenaries and Preston all had torches, they whimper in fear, then a scarab crawling on a golden statue. Preston says in fear to the scarab: "Go away." He tries to scare it away, but it screeches for help. Soon the few men are surrounded by millions of scarabs, the group whimpers as their torches slowly goes out, then they scream in pain as they were eaten alive. _

_The Magnificent 9, Pacifica and the camels ran out of the city as the it comes falling apart. When they reach the outskirts of the destroyed city. Then Pacifica is patted on the shoulder which frighten her they see who pats her and it was Ardeth the Medjai, who is on one of the camels and smiles, Pacifica says the medjai: "Well thank you! You scared three years off my life." _

_Ardeth says to the group of heroes: "You have earn the respect of my people. We are forever in your debt." He gives them a fair well, Pacifica responds: "Yeah, you too." But before he could leave, Connie gives the books and keys to Ardeth and says: "Uh sir? I think these books are better safe with you." Steven says in surprised: "Wait you're giving up both books?" Dipper adds: "After everything we been through, why give the books up?" Connie answers: "After all of this, I doubt Star wants to be resurrected this way. And I've had enough mummies for one life time." Ashitaka places his hand on Connie's shoulder and says: "That was very wise Connie. I'm proud of you cowgirl." The rest understood and didn't argue. As the Medjai takes both keys and books he bids farewell: "Farewell Magnificent 10, and may Allah watch over you." So he rides off into the desert back to his people. Mabel, Jean, Nadia, Steven all says: "Bye." Dipper adds: "Stay out of trouble."  
_

_Pacifica turns to the Magnificent 9 and asks: "Say guys? Is it ok, that I join your crew?" San answers with a questions: "Are you sure? There's not much treasure or gold in the adventures we have." Pacifica replies not caring about treasure: "It's not about the gold. It's more like to see the world, and repay my families' debt to the world." _

_Dipper says with a smile of surprise: "Wow, Pacifica, I'm really surprised by all of this coming from you." San adds: "Yeah at one time, you were a typical, selfish, human brat. But you grew up into a better person." Pacifica replies with a bashful smile: "Well spending time with you guys, really made me have a different view on things. So how do we get back to Ciro?" The groups turn to the camels thinking they're the ride. But before Steven could mount a camel Connie, stops him and says to him: "Thanks to you and the rest of the team, I wouldn't be here. None of us would. Thanks." Steven blushes and replies: "You're welcome Connie. I do anything for you." Connie was about to mount a camel, she turns back and kisses him on the cheek, which made him blush more. _

_Pacifica grabs a harness from one of the camels, and says: "What about you? Want a kissy-wissy?" The camel grunts in responds, everyone mounts on the camels heading back to Ciro, unknown to them the gold Preston, Buldao and the other mercenaries stored onto the camels as the glints off the sunlight. _

**Here's the latest chapter, and I'm gonna take two weeks off, and I need it. What with work, and stress it hard what with the constance changing of the times and dates.  
**

**And I like to state that many of these ideas came from Cowardly Christian, so please look up his stories.**

**Please leave a comment on the review box.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Sorry I've been down I needed a break, my brain has only so much room, and now I got new ideas you're all gonna love. And I'm not doing the mummy sequel or dragon emperor. **

**Also I've been hard at work, both my job and at home. And I got to see Assassin's creed Valhalla trailer, coming this October 16 2020.**

**And you might notice little hints for the next chapter, in this current one. Let me know if you see any.**

September 22 1878 After defeating the Mummy the crew sailed for weeks, along the journey Nemo is starting to feel lonely. Seeing he's living with his daughter and her friends. Even though they've been living together for almost a year, they feel like strangers. They barely knew each other entirely.

Nemo feels like Odysseus from Homer's the Odyssey. Which is ironic for that what he's reading. However unlike Odysseus his son who was miles away, Nadia is anywhere on the ship, so it's time for Nemo to stop hiding on the ship and becomes more than a captain, but a friend and father.

Nemo puts his book mark on Circe the witch who turns people into animals. The Union captain leaves his room to get to know the M9 starting with Nadia and Jean. In Jean, Nadia, and Marie's room the three youths are each minding their own business, Jean is reading one of Nemo's encyclopedias, Nadia resting on the bed and Marie playing with King. Nemo knocks on the door gaining their attention and asks: "May I come in?" Jean answers: "Yes, captain."

Nemo enters the room and sits in chair. Nadia asks her father: "Why are you here?" Nemo hesitates but answers: "I feel like I need to know you Nadia, and your friends." Jean and Nadia are confused by Nemo's reasons. Jean asks Nemo: "Why are you suddenly interested Nemo?" Nadia adds to Jean questions: "Yeah, normally you're the unsocial type." Nemo heavily sighs and answers: "I just been reading a book the Odyssey. A king who fought in the Trojan war, and longed to returned home to his wife and son. In a why I feel like him." Jean and Nadia understood, while Marie was just confused since she didn't know the captain very well, only thing she did knew about him was he is Nadia's father. Nemo asks the three youths: "So can you tell me anything about your lives and I will tell you mine."

Jean goes first tells his life story: "Let me go first. (Clearing throat) I was born I La Havre France. I lived with my mother and father, till she died when I was really little. My father was a fisherman, the best sailor in the world. Present company excluded." Nemo nods in understanding and replies: "Please continue." Jean continues the story: "One day he didn't come home, after a while I moved in with my aunt and uncle. I sold my father's farm to build my workshop and my uncle was supportive in my inventions, even helped build some while my auntie wasn't very supportive. In fact she called my inventions useless junk. So after a while I moved to America, but on the way we were attacked by the cursed pirates who were looking for me, I was rescued by Nadia's traveling circus. After I was rescued I've been living in New York for a while, until I leave for the west, where I meet Nadia again, she left the circus till we started working for Jasper, the rest is history."

Nemo understood Jean's life story then turns Nadia and asks her: "What about you Nadia?" Nadia answers as best as she could: "After discovering I was adopted, I went traveling searching for my real parents. I traveled and search all over the north and south, and I couldn't find any trace. Soon after I given up hope of finding them."

Nemo felt sad for his daughter, the hardship she endured to search for parents and asks: "What did you after you couldn't find your mother and me?" The acrobatic continues to tell the story: "Well when I was five years old I ended up in the circus. So I traveled with them, I even developed the ability to hear what animals are saying. In fact one day an old bull I knew was being sent to the slaughter house. He begged them not to kill him, but no one listen. After that I could no longer eat an animal after that tragic day." The Union navel captain still understood seeing how she loved animals and couldn't bare the sight. "I stayed in the circus eventually I got my own act. But when Jean came to my wagon he remembered me, but I forgot about him. He offered to take me out of the circus, and I took it. Even though the circus tries to catch me, we manage to escape. We stayed together for months working for Jasper until we met Ashitaka and San, along with the rest of the gang. We team up and worked together to steal Jasper's golden nugget so we could save the Cheyenne. Then Marco accidentally knocked Jasper's head off, after that we joined and became the Magnificent 10. So we told you our story, so tell us yours."

Nemo tells his story: "Well it started when I was born I India, to a royal family. But our lineage goes back further, turns out we are descendants of Atlantis." The inventor interrupts: "Wait! You're saying you're a descendant of Atlantis?! So that makes Nadia a descendent too." Nemo nods yes and continues: "Yes. And the Blue Water, that Nadia wears around her neck has been in the family for generations. Only royalty have had the stone." Nadia hold her Blue Water in her hand and looks at it then asks: "Nemo, what's so special about the Blue Water?" The Captain replies: "The Blue Water is a powerful jewel. Only the royal blood of Atlantis can wield it. And the user can be either a god or a devil. And it houses the spirits and collective consciousness of all the people of Atlantis." Both Nadia and Jean were shocked to hear this, while Marie fell asleep and lays on Nadia's lap, "And Atlantis was a technologically advanced civilization. They unlocked the secrets of unlimited energy at a time when the rest of the world still thought the earth was flat. They were prosperous, and advanced in not only technology but medic, culture, art, religion." Nadia asks once again regarding Atlantis' fate: "So how did it become a ruin city? What did it lead to his down fall?" Nemo replies: "As Atlantis rose, the minds of the the leaders grew. While one side believed Humanity should serve under Atlantis, becoming a global empire. While others believed that Atlantis should be a beacon of hope. Sharing the knowledge, to shine away the darkness of ignorance. They believed knowledge should be for all, not just the ones those who they deemed worthy. So a civil war broke out, and Atlantis used it's own weapons on itself, and fell. Only a handful of Atlanteans including the royal survived. And only pieces of their technology blue-prints survived as well. That's the story of Atlantis."

The French inventor states to Nemo: "Well that does tell Atlantis story. What about your?" Nadia agrees: "Yes, what about our family?" Nemo heavily sighs knowing the pain of his past but tells the story: "It all began a lifetime ago in India. After Atlantis fell, the royal bloodline still survived, and generations. We lived down to me, I married your mother Nadia, we lived together in a palace. I was a man of the people, I gave the people easy living and enough money to make it easy for them. Till one day a man named Bueldo (The same mercenary from the mummy chapters) accused me of sorcery." He tells the beginning of the story the two youths are still interested. "I was stripped of my royal title, and sold me to America as a slave. My wife and I was sold to a cruel man. I worked hard then my wife gave birth to a boy, your brother Benusis."

Nadia was surprised to hear she had a brother. The young acrobatic stutters: "I...I...I had a brother?" The Captain again nods yes. "What happened to him?" Nemo answered with much pain: "He died. For you see of 7 years after he was born, he didn't want to be a slave, so he tries escape, but he was shot in the back, in his tempt to escape. After that day neither your mother and I didn't want children, for the pain of loosing one child was too much to bare. But before we were sold to another man, we discovered my wife was pregnant with you. Just as we were about to be send off, your mother gave birth right in the carriage, even though our previous owner was only selling me and my wife but no my daughter. So he took you from us and kept you to another family."

Jean exclaims in anger: "That's horrible!" Nadia adds in agree: "He's right, selling people like property! And this does explain why I was adopted." Nemo continues his story: "After we were sold we could no long endure the injustice of slavery so we escaped and fled to New York. We stayed under until the Civil War started, so I joined the union navy. I fought for two years till I reach the rank of Captain. One day I commission President Lincoln to build the Nautilus. With the aids of Tomas Edison and Tesla and the blue-prints, we created the Nautilus. When the Nautilus began it's voyage we fought against the Confederate navy, and became a turning point in the war. But when the war ended, I returned home to my wife, but it turned out she died two years earlier from an unknown illness." Nadia was stricken with sadness after hearing her mother died. "After I buried her, I sailed for a few years, even joined the East India Trading company, tasked with hunting down pirates. Only to learn I was helping wrong side, some of the pirates weren't even criminals. Compared to the East India Trading company the pirates were the good guys, seeing the company did human trafficking and unjustly arresting and exacting innocent people. So after freeing the pirates, I became a pirate lord. I still sailed until I found and settled on the Mysterious Island, then I washed away my life, my rank, and the legend of Captain Nemo."

Both the Inventor and acrobatic were shocked and understood by Nemo's Story, the hardships he endured, being stripped of his noble state, being sold to slave, loosing his family either through death or take away from him, fighting in a war, then help a corrupt trading company who hunted pirate who some didn't do any actual crime, so he decides to start clean over again. Nemo asks again regarding Marie: "So what's with you two and this little girl?" Nadia turns from her father to Marie, rubbing her head and answers: "Jean and me adopted her. You see a man named Gargoyle who leads a rouge KKK, his men killed Marie's parents. We couldn't leave her behind, so she joined us. But when we started the pirate venture we left her under the care of the Cheyenne. The same tribe who raised, Ashitaka."

Nemo stands up from his chair and says: "Thank you both. It's been a pleasure to get to know both of you and Marie." Nemo leaves the room and closes the door.

The Captain stood outside of Jean and Nadia's room and he says to himself in his thoughts: 'Gargoyle is involved in this as well. My former slave-master, who is now part of a cult he created. Now he seeks to finish what he began all those years ago.' The captain realize the war between Gargoyle and him, has begun.

For the rest of the day Nemo spent his time learning about the rest of the Magnificent 10. His next meeting is with Steven; who sees the best in people, and he tries his best to help others, but he's still discovering himself since he found out he's a descendent of the Diamonds, still trying to cope with it. Then he meets Connie he finds she's a smart, strong, independent young woman, taking in school work, learning from Pearl in sword fighting and a hand-to-hand combat, and she has feeling for Steven, who also has feelings for her. Then the Navel captain meets Ashitaka who chants in Cheyenne, who is given a vision; 'they will arrive to a land filled with what looks like animals, but aren't really animals at all. And these so called animals are lead by a woman who is more.' Nemo learns more about Ashitaka and San's origins; for starters Ashitaka is the second sole survivor after the Confederate attacked his clan. He was tied to a x cross for three days, by the time the Cheyenne the medicine-men did all they could to bring him back, but in doing so, he is cursed with a demonic mark. Didn't make him a devil just cursed with a mark and gives him superhuman strength.

As for San she was raised by the wolf spirit Moro. Her biological parents were cutting down her sacred forest trees. This is angered the wolf creature, so she chased them, and in the running the parents threw their baby at her feet. Instead of eating her, Moro decided to raise San as her own. Then Nemo goes to Dipper and Mabel.

Nemo learns from Dipper's name is really a nickname, Mabel gave to him at an early age, for the birthmark on his forehead. Nemo learns Dipper is sometime shy but determined boy, he's also stubborn and learned from his Grunckle Ford, about Gravity Falls. He tries to act like an adult sometimes, and tries uses to use plan to get through life only realize it's holding him back, so he now thinks as things go along.

Then he turns to Mabel who is a Hyperactive young and foolish even at time naive girl. She quickly falls in love but sometimes her romances ends in ways she didn't expect. And like Steven she sees the best in people even her brother and Grunckles Stan and Ford. And even though she and her brother argue even over the small stuff. But despite everything they come out on top.

Then Nemo goes to Marco who is sparing with a punching bag, keeping his karate skills still sharp. When Nemo asked to talk to Marco he stops and wondered what he wanted. Nemo tells Marco he just wants to know both him and Star. Marco explained he's a hard worker, straight A student, but when things go crazy he freaks out or tries to adapt to the situation. He loves his parents, but wish he could give something back, so he goes searching for gold mines and digs for the gold.

Then he explains about Star, she's a wild, out of control sometimes, rebel princess. Even though her mother wants her to become queen, Star just wants to have fun. But Star made some choices she didn't expect would come back to haunt her, or her friends. So she did what few other queens and princesses of her family has ever done, making the ultimate sacrifice.

After learning all of this, Nemo feels more connected with Nadia and her friends, even his future son-in-law. So the Captain returns to his room, and looks at the Odyssey, thinking this is their version only more complex than Odysseus.

**So here's the latest chapter, it's a small one I think the next one will be 15 maybe 20 pages long. Again let's me know if you notice any easter eggs in this one. **

**It's related to the next chapter, and it's pretty obvious what the next chapter will be.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Here's the lates chapter. Also it's smaller than I thought it would be, and I've been gone for a while in the Smokey mountains. I had a good time, and I plan to go again soon this year. Can't say when but soon. **

September 22 1878, as Nemo reconnects with his daughter and her friends, on the other side of the world, in Europe Toffee took and enters the summer palace of the Butterfly royal family believing it's the real castle of the small country called Mewni. The Ruthless businessman sees the paintings of current and previous royal family members. He orders the servants to remove all the paintings. As they do as they're toiled he passes he reaches the throne room.

He sees the throne room it's huge big enough for balls. He sits in the leading throne, and wicked smirks. He says to himself: "It's good to be the king." Unknown to Toffee, there are bombs placed all over the palace, placed by the servants who took not only the paintings but other historical relics and artifacts.

Servant 1 says to the others: "Alright, so are all the Butterfly artifacts, paintings saved?" They all nod yes, that none of the relics are inside the castle. "Good. Let's light the candle." Then he press the detonator setting off the bombs. The castle explodes, soon the castle is consume by explosive fires even up to the throne room. Toffee covers himself, and runs to the free window, then jumps out landing in the moat surrounding the castle. The servants cheered thinking they killed him.

At first they were shocked seeing he jumps from 5 stories high, and landing in water, but they still cheered thinking he's dead. However Toffee did survive, his head rises from the water, half of his face was scared by third degree burns, he leaves the water and turns to the servants still cheering. With a angry look on his face, he turns to the servants, who are still cheering, he'll deal with them later, and it won't be pleasant. So he begins to walk back to the British military base 5 miles away on the boarder, even though he's badly wounded and quite possible sever, but Toffee's anger will probably keep him alive.

A week after Toffee's near attempt of assassination, else where aboard the pirate ship carrying the M9, crew of the Nautilus, the misfit pirates and their crew mates aboard, the ship had no name up till now, they named it; the Odyssey, the name sake from the book based written by the Greek poet Homer with the same title. After months at sea, the crew it starting to grow tired of eating sea theme food, even the misfit pirates. Nadia is getting sick of eating bread made out of seaweed, which over time she found disgusting. So the Pirate Captain enters Nemo's room, who's writing in his journal about the voyage: "Nemo, old friend. The crew meaning me as well, we're growing a bit sea food. Personally I wouldn't mind having some ham." Nemo being reasonable and understand and replies to the Pirate Captain: "You're right captain. I guess eating salted fish and other aquatic animals, flora and fauna, can get tiring and we need more than sea food."

Nemo pulls form his shelf of maps, and looks on the map of the current location, he points on a nearby island, "Here this island is close enough, it could support games for us to hunt and it could grow fruits and vegetables, for us to gather." He and the Pirate Captain head to the bridge and set sail for the island.

After sailing for 29 minutes they reach the island, the ship drops anchor in the shallow ends of the island's waters close enough to the beachhead, the crew climbs into the rowboats and head to the shores.

When they land on the beach, and jumped out of the boats they look to see a forest eco-system, Jean says in amazement: "Wow! With a eco-system like this, it should have wild-life and a few barriers and nuts." Connie agreeing with Jean: "You're right Jean. We should start hunting and gathering." So they loading up some weapons and bags, but before they could start to explore, Nemo stops them says: "Wait!" He gains their attention, before they stepped into the forest. "This is an unexplored island. We do not know the dangerous it holds. We to make sure it's safe at first." Ashitaka says in agreement: "Nemo's right. For all we know this Island could be inhabited with local natives. And we all remember the last time." Many of the crew remembered the island of cannibalistic natives where Star was worshiped like a goddess.

Pirate Captain asks: "So what do we do?" Ashitaka answers: "We'll take a small group to explore the island interior. While the rest set up camp. If we're not back by tomorrow, leave this island without us. You either risks some of us or all of us." While some of the crew felt unease by that, but Nemo, Garnet, and Pirate Captain understood the necessary caution and risks.

The hunting/gathering party consisting of; Steven, Connie, Jean, Nadia, Ashitaka, Pirate-who-loves-kittens, Lars, Pirate-with-a-gout, Sadie and Albino Pirate. When they started their journey while the rest of the crew began setting up camp on the beachhead.

As the hunting/gathering party, for over two hours they found nothing, not even a rabbit. Pirate-with-a-gour says: "We've searched for all day and no sign of any animals." Nadia looking on the bright side, with her bag full of nuts and berries that aren't poisonous: "Well at least we got some bags full, of nuts and berries." San says in disagreement: "Well that maybe fine but, the rest of need meat."

Pirate-who-loves-kittens says stating how hungry he is: "I'm so hungry I could eat a...a apple pie, with walnuts, and mold wine." Lars say in disbelief: "Keep dreaming." Pirate-who-loves-kittens still smelling the aroma: "I'm not dreaming. Can you smell it?" Lars replies smelling something it: "No I smell...roasted chicken." Nadia adds in agreement: "I smell it too, and boiled cabbage." Sadie says in disbelief: "You're all acting crazy." Then she smells something in the air. "Lamb with butter sauce, my favorite." San being the voice of sanity: "You've all gone hungry too long. Your senses are playing tricks on you." But despite this, they continue to follow the smell.

Back at the beach head, the crew finished building the camp, setting up tents and fires with pots over them. Inside the pots are soups with a mixture of wild mushrooms and spices making gumbo.

They waited for the return of the hunting/gathering part. Hanson stating how hungry he is: "I hope the party will get here soon or we'll have to eat someone's pet pig." He turns to Waddle, but Mabel picks him up and protest: "No! Waddles is my pet, not on the menu." Hanson replies: "Oh come on Mabel, pigs are delicious." Mabel still protesting: "But I won Waddles at one of Grunckel Stan's fairs, as a pet. So no one eats Waddles and besides you can go a few more minutes without meat." As she walks away, the large body mechanic grumbles with his arms crossed seeing he's not get any pork.

Grandis walks up to Hanson and says: "She's right. You should eat Mabel's pet pig. Besides I'm pretty sure we'll get some meat soon." Hanson still grumbles but waits for his meat.

At 2:00 P.M. the crew are still waiting, but before of thinking of eating Waddles a wild pig, with a bad right rear leg comes out of the forest. Seeing the pig as free game, Nemo says to the crew: "Get it!" The crew chases the wild pig, even with a bad rear right leg, it out maneuvers the crew until Mowgli catches it and holds it down, the crew gathers around the pig.

Then coming out of the forest is the Albino Pirate shout: "No, stop! STOP!" He runs to the crew as they kill the pig, but the Albino Pirate stops them.

The Albino Pirate pushes some of the crew members aside and begs to his captains: "Please, Captains stop!" The crew sees Albino Pirate all by himself, so Nemo asks: "Albino Pirate, where are the others?" The pirate exhausted answers: "Captured!" Pirate Captain asks: "By who? British soldiers, savages, who?" The Albino Pirate says as he points to the pig: "No! It's Pirate-with-a-Gout. Our Pirate-with-a-Gout, turned into a pig!" They took it in, but laughed at his answer. Nemo says to the pirate: "Albino Pirate, none of your games." The Albino Pirate says in frustration and anger: "I'm telling the truth, this is the island of a witch, a sorceress! She turned our crew mates into animals, I saw it with my own eyes!" Hanson says in disbelief: "He's lying to protect himself. What did you do coward, run from the fight!" The Albino Pirate pushes Hanson and says: "Captains!" Nemo says to his crew wanting to hear his story: "Let him speak. I want hear his case." Albino Pirate explains: "Half the day we searched the interior for animals, but only wild berries and nuts. Then we smelled freshly cooked food. At first we thought it was our senses playing tricks on us. But we followed the smell and on a trail leading to the mountains we found a golden Greek temple surrounded by lions, wolves, and bare. Then we heard a sweet angelic woman's voice singing, calling us in. But even though I felt this was wrong the others went in."

Hanson says to the Albino Pirate: "But you didn't go in." Albino Pirate pushes the plus size engineer and replies angrily: "I stayed behind yes! And I never felt worse for being right!" Pirate Captain says to his crew mate: "Go on." Albino Pirate finishes: "I heard music, I crept closer, the witch waved her hands. (Sob) And all of our crew mates was turned into animal before my eyes!" Many were skeptical even Pearl says: "Impossible." The Albino Pirate still sobbing and says: "Only Pirate-with-a-Gout was able to escape." While the crew was skeptical, Marie the youngest member looks closely at the pig and says to Nemo: "It does look a little bit like Pirate-with-a-Gout." Grandis says to Marie: "Don't listen to her sweetie." Hanson says to Nemo: "Captains...You can't believe...Are we to starve because of his lies?" But before he tries to cut the Pig, Albino Pirate stops and threaten kill him. Nemo stands up and asks the pirate: "Are telling the truth?" Albino Pirate replies: "I swear it on my life."

Nemo having experience events similar to this and judging from what he has heard, it's similar to the Odyssey and says: "If I'm not back by tomorrow leave this island without me and the others." As he sets off to find and rescues the hunting/gathering party. Many of the crew protested him going especially Albino Pirate fearing he'll be turned into an animal too. But Nemo goes forward anyway without fear to rescue the party especially his daughter.

As Nemo searches the forest, the Albino Pirate tied the pig to a tree, and guards it with a sword and pistol, treating anyone to stay away.

At 3:27 P.M. Nemo comes across a young male lion with a chestnut black mohawk, that walks towards the captain who pulls out a pistol presuming it's going to attack, but the lion stops in it's tracks, then coming from the sky, a hawk lands on the lion's head and neither does attack each other.

The Hindu Captain is surprised to see this since these two animals despite never meeting nor relations in the wild, but these two act as if they knew each other. The Captain walks forward, kneels down closer to the animals faces and looks from a different angle and sees the true faces. Nemo says in complete shock: "Steven? Connie?" He asked the lion and hawk who replies with a small roar and screech answering yes in their best way they can.

After seeing this Nemo is more determined to find the sorceress who is responsible for this. On his journey he finds a plant growing between two rocks, remembering from the book that this plant despite being poisonous will keep him human, immuring the witch's power. He pulls the planet and eats the plant even swallows it. Nemo follows the trail up to the mountains, there he finds the golden Greek temple, and surrounding it are more lions, wolves, and bears. Among the animals are a kangaroo, a grizzle bear, a owl, a kitten, a elk, and a white wolf.

Nemo continues to walk forward up to the front door and sees a beautiful woman in her late 20's early 30's yet still looks young. Nemo says to the woman in a stoke tone: "Hello madam." The woman replies with a smile: "Hello Nemo of should I say Eleusis La Arwall?" She chuckles like a little school girl at the end of her sentence.

Nemo was surprised, to hear his real name, let alone to someone he's never met personally. Nemo asks: "You know me?" The woman answers: "I am Circe, goddess of this island and I am your greatest admire. I'm sorry for turning your crew mates into animals, it's my only hobby." Nemo enters still with a stoke expression behind it is anger seeing the witch/goddess. Nemo sees the animals representing his crew mates among them, when Circe sits down a ring-tailed lemur jumps onto her lap and around it's neck is the Blue Water, so the only conclusion is that the lemur is Nadia.

The witch pets the lemur, Nemo asks Circe: "So, I take it, that lemur is my daughter?" Circe answers: "Yes. But to be honest, the animal I tried to choose the right animal for her and it was hard. She's stubborn, acrobatic, and is a vegetarian, not many animals have those requirements all together. I thought of a donkey, but that would've been rude, or a chimpanzee be a bit racist these days. So I scrapped at the bottom of the barrel." No responds from Nemo sitting in a golden chair one of Circe's women servants gives Nemo a cup of wine lace with honey.

Nemo drinks the wine, to Circe's surprised he's not transformed into an animal, the captain comments the wine's taste: "It tasted good."

The witch/goddess says in a tone of impressment: "I must say you're just as clever as Odysseys was." Nemo pulls out his pistol aiming at the witch, and threatening her: "I know you're a powerful witch Circe. But not even you're bullet proof." Circe stands up from her chair and replies: "If you kill me, your crewmen and daughter will remain animals. If you want them returned to their human form. Only if you take me bed." She said as she walks into her bed room, sitting on her golden colored bed. Nemo understands what he must do, so he goes to Circe's bedroom.

Back at the camp at night, Albino Pirate is tied up and the pig is hanging by it's rear legs tied to a tree branch, the crew made bond fires ready to cook and eat the pig. Albino Pirate yelling angrily at his crewmen: "You're all murders! I'm telling you, you're murders!" Hanson replies not caring: "At least our stomachs will be full!" As they continue, prepping to eat pork meat, Marie still believing in Albino Pirate and says: "I believe you Albino Pirate but I can't stop them all." Hanson says to the Albino Pirate: "I'm gonna have your share." He said with a smirk.

Then the pig shouts in an angry tone with the voice of Pirate-with-a-Gout voice: "Look at me you idiots!" He gains their attention which shocked and surprised everyone, but Albino Pirate just laughs seeing he's right.

The pig still speaking angrily: "Come closer! You don't recognize me?!" Everyone was still shocked to hear this coming from a pig's mouth. Albino Pirate says with a smile: "It's Pirate-with-a-Gout! I toiled you it wad him!" He laughs as the pig transforms back into human but without his cloths, the rope snaps by the weight. Pirate-with-a-Gout lands on the ground and gets up and chases the crew, who scatters away, as he shouts at them, as Albino Pirate laughs. Marie exclaims happily: "Pirate-with-a-Gout! It is you!"

The Pirate-with-a-Gout chases the crew after what they tried to do to him, they ran to avoid his anger and since he's naked but censored by the bushes covering his naked rear.

Back at the golden temple the kangaroo returns into Lars, the grizzly bear turns into Sadie, the lion turns back into Steven, the hawk back into Connie. The elk turns into Ashitaka, the white wolf turns into San, the owl turns into Jean, the ring-tailed lemur turns into Nadia, and the kitten turn back into the Pirate-who-loves-kittens.

Despite being naked, they were all happy being human again, still Nadia, Connie, and Sadie covered their chest all but San who doesn't feel any embarrassment being naked. The boys also covered their privet areas too. But still everyone is happy seeing they're human again.

In Circe's bed room she says to Nemo: "Have your crew come to may palace. To eat and rest." As tempting as the offer was Nemo declines the offer.

Nemo gets out of the bed and answers: "I'm sorry. But I must say no." Circe stands up covering herself with her blanket and says in disappointment and yet understanding: "I should've figure. If I couldn't trick the might and clever Odysseus, I can't trick you either." Nemo is fully dressed in his uniform and picks up his saucer-hat. But before he leaves Circe says: "I must say Nemo. You're aren't like most men. You feel responsible for the losses you endured. The loss of your wife, your son, and the men who served under you. You even lost your life, but you did it to save the boy who would be your son-in-law. And to show, you my gratitude and dedication, I will give you enough food for a month."

After the crew members who were turned into animals were given back their cloths, by the women servants of Circe and a some baskets of food. For the baskets with meat in them, filled with pork, beef, and poultry. After what they experienced the crew members feel a bit skeptical. Steven asks one of the servants in an Uncomfortable tone: "So, are these are regular animal meat. Or were they once human?" The Servant answers: "No, these are just regular animals. They were never human." Everyone sighs in relief. In the other baskets are filled with fruits and vegetables. Everyone was dressed and follows Nemo back to the beach returning to the ship.

On board the ship named Odyssey they set sail heading to their next destination.

**Here's the latest chapter. Also I'll take a week off, so happy memorial day, and have a good week.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Here is the latest chapter, and before you read this, look up and watch the anime series "Yona of the Dawn". It's an anime with a small hint of comedy, drama, betrayal, redemption, and it will have scenes in the future chapters involving both the Black Panther and Dragonheart.**

**Also look up Yona of the Dawn first before reading this. Believe me you'll like it and to get to know them. Also I may have took the liberty of making some changes to the original characters to signify change in time. **

Somewhere in China, a kingdom known as the Crimson Dragon Kingdom and the four clans allied with the kingdom. The Four clans are the Wind clan, the Fire clan, the Sky clan, and the Earth clan.

The Wind clan are a free yet proud people, they will endure any obstacle, no matter the coast. They're also a warrior clan who can take hits and keep going. They value family, friends, and protect the innocent even if they're outsiders of their clan.

The Fire clan are a military clan, and their desire and ambitions is power above all. The leader is also, has no interest for agriculture, or philosophy. His ambitions is to take the throne, but he's waiting for the right moment. And the leader also takes every able bodies young man from each village and leaves the villages to die, from fathom, sickness or even scavengers.

The Sky clan are a neutral group, they prefer to watch things play out. They're not afraid to fight but when the chips are down they'll choose the side of who ever wins even if it's not the Crimson Dragon Kingdom. Not much is know other than that.

The Earth clan are also a warrior race, they're also a proud people. The leader of the clan craves war, for action, he's not a warmonger, he just wants glory and the action its self. Plus since the previous king was a Pacifist and hated weapons he didn't stood up to foreign invaders but with words not violence. So the leader want's combat to achieve glory.

And in the Crimson Dragon Kingdom palace, the current king is actually a murder for he murdered the previous king who was his uncle, and his daughter who is the rightful heir to the throne, and is the current king's cousin. On the night of the princess' sixteenth birthday, she wanted to marry her cousin, but her father said no. On that night she witness the murder of her father by her cousin's hands.

After witnessing the murder, she tried to escape and one of the five generals, her childhood friend nicknamed "The Lighting beast" for when he wields his weapon he moves as fast as lighting. The traitorous king is now the ruler of the land. His goal was to save the kingdom, for the previous king wasn't a tyrant. He was a pacifist who hates violence and weapons for a reason, and he was a kind hearted man, but people took advantage of that, while he made peace his top mission it didn't feed his people, or kept corruption from growing. And the traitor king believed the kind king murdered his elder brother who would've been the rightful heir for he was the first born. But the last king chose to make his second child as heir, for some reason. After he was crowned the first born didn't care about the crown. He was more of a military general than a politician, but he was murdered but not by the kind hearted king. But by someone else.

In the Wind clan's territory, in the main palace the retired general elder Son Mondok, is an old man with blue eyes. He has a long scar etched over his right eye, that made it shut permanently. He tied his grey hair in a ponytail and wrapped with an umber bandanna on his forehead. On his sids locks of his fringes, there are beads ornaments decorated on each end. He also has grey mustache and beard.

He's wearing a blue robe held by a brown sash under a brown overcoat with patterned dark hemlines. As for footwear he dons a pair dark brown boots.

The retired general sat next with the new general named Tae-Woo, he's a young man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He's wearing the usual Wind clan attire consisting of brown robe tied with a ribbon as a overcoat and a pair of dark brown boots. He also wears a maroon string head band which blue beads and tassel on both ends and a simple two layered black necklace on his neck.

As the retired general and new general sat and drinking wine. Mundock drinks, then sighs and says: "Ahh. Nothing beats my best stock of wine." As they continue to drink Tae-Woo is confused so he asks the elder general: "Master Mundok, I know you don't breakout your personal best unless it's a spacial occation. So what's the occation?" The elder stops drinking, and pulls out of his robe a letter, and answers: "I received a letter from princess Yona." Tea-Woo was confused by this and answers: "But I thought the princess dead. Didn't she die with the previouse king Il?" Mundock answers: "No. I'll tell you this, for you're one of the very few people who knows this. The Princess didn't die but escaped with Son-Hak the palace on the night of her father's death after witnessing the event. So for her protection she was called Lina, a maid in waiting as a sue-name." Tae-Woo understanding the basics of this and says: "I understand. But what does the letter say?"

Mundok using a dagger as a letter-opener, and uses it to open it and pulls out the message inside. Mundok reads it out loud: "'Dear Mundok, four years passed since I left our country. I have seen much of the world, I traveled to Europe, America and learned from all the countries and states. I even traveled to Grease. I learned so much, on how to rule a kingdom now. I learned from the ruins of Athens their form of both diplomacy mixing with monarchy. I learned more about using bow and sword. I feel it is time to return to home. And I'm bringing the four Dragon Warriors too. And I've made many new friends, standing up to those who couldn't stand for themselves, and I learned myself and father. So it is time to return, I'll be seeing you soon.'"

After reading the letter, Mundock feels a sense of pride, for the rightful heir will return home after all these years. Even though it's only been four years, to him it feels like a lifetime passed.

Outside at the front gate there are two gaurds who are suppose to stand watch, but are asleep on the job. Toffee wearing a black leather duster and suit. Seeing the two gaurds at the gates, Azula says in disappontment: "Aw, I was itching to use these sleep darts guards." Toffee still take precautions: "Well either way. Use this." He holding a bottle of strange liquid, Azula confused and asks: "What's this?" Toffee answe in stoke tone: "It's chloroform. Use it." Azula takes the chloroform, pours it on a rag and uses it on both guards knocking them out even further.

Toffee enters the village, even though he didn't make a sound Elder Mundok senses him entering the village. Tae-Woo asks the Elder Mundok: "Elder Mundok, what is it?" Mundok answers with a whisper: "Shhh! We have uninvited guests." So they blow out the candles in the room. After enters the building Toffee walked around searching for someone, then a sword in front of him, the blade under his chin he turns to his left standing besides him, is the retired general holding the handle of the sword. The retired general says threatenly: "Not one step further." Toffee says expecting to find: "Ah, the retired general of the Wind clan. Just the man, I was looking for." As Topaz aims her rifle at the old general only to have it slice, Topaz sees the new general and a few other gaurds armed with swords, spears and guan daos. So both Topazes, Zoah, Azula and Cad Bane pulls out their weapons and started using on the gaurds but without killing them.

Even though they are killers, they're ordered by Toffee not to kill anyone even though it's throwing them off. One of the gaurds jumps onto the right Topaz only, for her to grab him and toss him into the wall, his groan in pain gains the elder's attention, and so while he was distracted Toffee takes the opportunity to grab the old man's subduing him.

Then Toffee pulls out a hidden dagger from his inner duster pocket, the dagger has the appearance of a cobra with emerald eyes, and silver fangs from the handle of to the blade itself. The ruthless businessman drives the blade into the retired general but purposely misses vital organs or blood veins. Then he says to the old man: "This is a gift to you old man." The General sees the blade, "And don't worry, you won't die. Not yet at least. The five deadly poisons in you will slowly kill you in a matter of weeks. And here's something else." The General weaken but asks angrily: "What's that?" Toffee answers by whispering into Mundock's ear: "I'm the true reason why General Yu-Hon is dead. He was a ruthless man feared and loved. He needed to explained his kingdom's dominion so to do so, he decapitated prisoners of war both solider and civilian alike , then burned down the priests temples and tried to erased the memory of the Crimson Dragon from history. But his brother the late King Il wouldn't allow this. So for his crimes against the kingdom and humanity he murdered him, with his own sword." He whispered in a sinisterly tone voice.

Elder Mundock questions: "What are you saying?" The ruthless businessman answers: "I planted the seeds of corruption. And I come to see it bare fruit, and it's better than I thought. And your days are numbered old man, so if I was you I'd start counting down what you have left." Toffee removes the dagger and Elder Mundock falls down to the floor clenching his wound, Toffee leaves he says to his henchmen: "We're done here. Let's go." So Azula, the Topazes, Cad Bane, and Zaoh stop fighting and throw some smoke bombs to cover their escape.

The guards and general rushes to the elder, Tae-Woo exclaims: "Elder Mundock!" They see his wound, he's bleeding but not severely but they try not help him. "Get the doctor! Quick!" One of the guards rushes find the doctor.

Two week after that day, the ship called the Odyssey makes port at an Asian Port city called Awa port. As the Magnificent 9, misfit pirates, and the crew named of the Odyssey, Nemo says to the crew giving them enough money each: "Now remember we're here only to buy food, water, and clothing. But no souvenirs or trinkets." Everyone groan in disappointment since they traveled all over the world and hardly buy anything to remember their adventures. Marco says reassuring Nemo: "Don't worry Nemo. We're not stupid, and besides it's not like we're gonna spend money like it's on fire." He said with in a clam tone, Pacifica says regarding Marco's confidence: "Teacher's pet."

As the crew distrust, Nemo turns to see an old but familiar ship. So Nemo steps off his ship and walks towards the other ship, Pirate Captain asks Nemo: "Nemo where you going?" The Civil War naval captain answers: "To visit an old friend." He continues going to the Asian ship.

Meanwhile the rest of the crew are looking around the town, the passed many stores, one building they passed Pearl, Garnet, covers Steven and Connie eyes as does Jean, and Nadia but both their and with Marie's. The building they passed has "professional" dancers, and they thought it was best just to walk away.

As for Marco, Pacifica, and San finds themselves at a food stand and bought some poke-buns, and they ate it and found it delouse the mixture of sweet buns, and poke meat, the flavor was off the charts for them. Pacifica says with a mouth full of flavor: "Wow! This is so delouse! It's like a party in my mouth." Marco adds in agreement: "I know, it's like fiesta in my mouth and stomach." San takes a bite and even though she's a proud woman, and won't admit it but she loves it.

As Dipper, Mabel, Albino Pirate, Pirate-who-loves-kittens and Wendy they found a dress store. Wendy and Mabel try on some Kimonos and robes. Wendy is wearing a short skirt kimono, with Flannel pattering that makes her look more attractive. While Mabel wears a orange rob making her look like a martial artist. Mabel says to Wendy: "Wow Wendy, we look awesome." Wendy agrees: "Yeah, if Dipper saw me like this I bet his jaw would drop." Mabel agrees with her friend: "Yeah, and I bet the boys would want a piece of these." Dipper and the two pirates picked up some food, from the store next door.

Back with Nemo who boards the ship and walks to the captain's cabin to see the Captain of the ship, Captain Gi-Gan. She's an old woman with brown eyes. Her dark grey hair is tied in a bun with a purple ribbon keeps her hairstyle in place. Her fringes is wavy and mostly gathered on the right side of her face. On her face and body, some wrinkles have formed. He exact age is uncertain but possible around her seventies.

She's wearing a light violet clock trimmed with fringe over purple robe with black and yellow cuffs and hemlines. Beneath her robe an inner garment that longer and tighter sleeves. Her footwear, she wears a pair of black flat shoes. And her accessories are dangling earrings with bells shaped ornaments and she'e smoking a brown smoke pipe.

Nemo says to the Captain: "Captain Gi-Gan my old friend." The old female Captain replies: "Captain Nemo. You dumb-ass, long time no see." Nemo states what has transpired: "A lot has changed, since we've last seen or spoke to each other." As Nemo sits in a chair and continues: "Still lively as ever I see."

Outside of the port town are seven travelers standing on a hill top look at the city of Awa.

The leader of the group is named Yona, a woman at the age 20 years old. She is a slender, yet tall woman fitting her age, having purple eyes, far skin, short red-crimson hair, her outfit is a white gown and red vest with dark burgundy borderlines and a light pink sash tied around her weist. She also has a brown cape with a hood to hide her full appearance particularlly her hair.

Her childhood friend and bodyguard and loyal to a fualt (former) General Son Hak, his nick names are the Lighting beast, for he's so fast he moves like lighting, he's a tall tough-bodied and attarctive young man with a five-O-clock shadow. His eyes are blue, he has short messy black hair with bangs hanging below his eyes.

He's wearing a sleevless blue overcoat seamed with a bluish-black hemlines over a royal blue robe with black collar and sash. He ties black ribbions in a crisscross patterened over the lower halfs of his sleeves to prevent them from getting in the way of fighting. Underneath his robe, is a black pants and a pair of brown boots overlaid with more crisscrossed-patterened ribbons. He's carrying a Hsu-Quandao which is covered, to hide it.

Next are the four dragon warriors, the first is the White Dragon Warrior named Kaji. He's a young man with a silver hair that's long enough to reaching down his back tied in a pony tail. His right arm is a white scaled dragon arm that can cut through any earthly material. He has fair skin and blue eyes, and is tall, he has long fringes which hangs mostly over his right side of his face. As for his attire, he's wearing a long white robe with blue patterned hemlines and cuffs over his pants. This is held together with a dark blue sash and accompanied by a light cape. Over the top of his robe is another white and blue clock with a high collar, and on his feet are a pair of simple brown slakes.

The Green Dragon Warrior named Jae-Ha the tallest has nexts to Hak for he's six ft tall. He has long green hair that's tied behind with an orange ribbon and long fringes covering the right side of his face and has a mustache, and wears purple piercings on his ears. His right leg is full of green scales and sharpe nails and even though he's wearing boots he also has his right leg wrapped in bandages.

As for his attire is a blue robe with yellow hemlines and cuffs, it has a high collar and three buttons located on top of his chest area. On the inner robes are several pockets where he keeps his blades hidden.

The Blue Dragon Warrior named Shin-Ah. He's a tall very cute, handsome and attractive young man. He wears a masks that covers his face, his eyes are dragon eyes that can see at a great and sees in the dark. But can also kill, just by gassing into them. His attire is a blue robe with white fur over his blue turtleneck shirt with two decorative necklaces. He wears fingerless black gloves and carries two swords, on his back.

The Golden Dragon Warrior named Zeno. He has yellow thick messy hair. He wearing an orange overcoat with diamond patterned on top of a white and brown hemlines, fastens green scarf around his neck and downs brown. And a necklace around burgundy, and blue, oblong beads with centerpiece being golden disc with a dragon on it. He wears it around his head, under his bandana with the disc hanging out on the left side of his head, in front of his ear.

And the last member named Yoon, the handsome genius. When he started with the group, he was 14 years old, but now he's 18 years old. He's a equal hight to Yona and has a feminine face looking almost mistaken as a girl. He wears a short light blue clock finished in fringes and fastens it around his neck. Underneath it, is a pale green tunic tied with a yellow sash. The sleeves of his tunic extend past his hands and wraps long brown wristbands on top of them.

As the group stares at Awa the flood of memories came back to them, from liberating this town from it's cruel mayor and his army of corrupted police and mercenaries, and the aid from the pirates who fought for the town and it's people, and the slave girl who they freed. And Yona was the one whom sent the evil Mayor to the depths of both the sea and hell, and all with a bow and arrow hitting his cold-black-heart.

Yona says out loud: "Wow! I can't believe it. It's been four years since we've been here. It feels like a life time has passed." They nodded in agreement, then Haw says to Yona: "It sure has. We've traveled all over the world. From Europe, America, even Greece." Yoon says regarding what they did: "Yeah, and we've learned so much especially Yona. Different cultures, heritages, historical events, and how people choose to live. I've seen the U.S. Constitution and read what it stood for, and what people who were willing to die for beliefs. I even read about the American Civil War even though it wasn't about slavery the man called President Abraham Lincoln made it about slavery do his Emancipation proclamation and made America one nation. And he paid for it with his life. And in Greece it took a while to translate but I learned a thing or two from Athens' history and politics."

Kija asks Yona: "So Princess, what's the plan? Do we go straight to the palace or we wait?" Despite being away from her home for four years she isn't clever when it comes to planning but answers anyway: "Well I haven't thought about that. But other than that I still believe it's time to retake the castle of my father." Kija asks again: "Are you sure Princess. But still it's only been four years." Haw says jokingly to the White Dragon warrior: "Come on white snake, she's not a little kid anymore. And besides she's learned how different governments work, so if you ask me, she more qualified to lead this kingdom." The White Dragon Warrior angrily and annoying replies: "I toiled you to stop calling me white snake! But that still doesn't answer how are we gonna take the capital?" He said calmly at the end of his sentence.

Jae-Ha adds in agreement and being realistic to the situation: "He's right, even with all of us, we're not exactly an army. We can still get killed by the guards or die from exhaustion." Yoon adds: "Yeah, and some of us don't have super human abilities so some of us will be captured, take prison then given a public execution to be made an example." Yona answers by remembering what she learned: "Well you both make excellent points. But if there's one thing I learned from America and Europe is that when people were oppressed by evil monarchs and tyranny. They started revolutions. So we'll get our allies the White Dragon village, the Wind clan." Yoon still being realistic: "Even with the combined strength of those two clans we're still out numbered." The White Dragon Warrior adds in agreement: "He does have a point." Jae-Ha says adding another part: "Than I guess it's time to get crew back together."

Hak sarcastically says: "So our army will consists of the Wind clan, the White Dragon village, and a pirate crew of farmers and fishermen. Yeah, we're still screwed." Yona irritated by Hak and says: "Well you're just a ray of sunshine as all way!" Zeno says being the voice of wisdom: "Even if we'll be out numbered. We can still win. Back in ancient Greece 300 Spartans and a small fleet of Athenians stood against the Persian empire's army of a million men, and a monster fleet. Despite this they still won against insurmountable odds. And in both the American and French revolutions consisted of not just soldiers but militia, who were common folk. So it won't matter if we have either soldier or militia, only matters is the conviction of the people's dedication to a cause they believe in."

They took a minute to take in the wisdom of their of their seeming youngest member. "But before we do anything, can we get something to eat? I'm starving." He said in a joyous tone, and Yoon asks annoyingly and angrily: "How can you only think of food?! You're like a bottomless pit! Also, how come you haven't aged in four years?!" Zeom replies as he rubs his head: "Well I figured out a way to pile them together. And there's an old saying 'an army goes far but a lion runs on it's stomach'." Even the Blue Dragon Warrior agrees but not with words, but with his stomach growling.

Yona says: "Alright we'll get something to eat. Besides nothing taste better than food from you homeland." So the the group continues their journey heading towards the port town Awa.

Elsewhere in London England, in the court where the lords, dukes, and earls gather to discuss and debate about the empire and its territories and colonies. The Judge announces to the council: "Order! Order! We're here by Lord Toffee who just returned from a diplomatic mission to China." The crowd claps at the African American lord.

Toffee's face is scar and with a stoke expression, he stands up and says to the other nobles: "My fellow lords, I bring terrible tidings. As well all know China has different lands, and govern by different kingdom. The most newly found fearsome is the Crimson Dragon Kingdom."

As he explains, the lords began to discuss about the situation. "And their king, is a ruthless, godless who will murder anyone who stands in the way of him and his kingdom. China is not well. And I brought someone will give us intelligence of the inscrutable mind of the Chinese." The two guards open the doors revealing a tiger in a cage being brought in, the lords are uncomfortable seeing the stripped big cat in the cage. They even began to question Toffee's sanity.

Toffee continues: "When the Crimson Dragon kingdom's armies will be on the march, they will declare war soon to expanded their empire. I will have both my personal army of mercenaries and Queen Victoria the 13th's army. With our combined armies those savages won't even make it to Europe. Our empire will never kneel." The tiger still roaring, and the lords are thinking and questioning Toffee's methods and sanity. "Long live the queen." The tiger roars ferociously especially towards Toffee.

**Here's the latest chapter, and I took the liberty of making some added features to the "Yona of the dawn" characters. But to be honest four years people can change they can grow facial hair or have longer hair. **

**Also wait till the future chapters, I wont give spoilers but know this, Yona she will rock you! (Silence for a moment) me: "Yeah!" You the readers "Aahhhhhhh!"**


	14. Chapter 12

**Here's the latest chapter, also there's a line in this story, that's long over do, and I like to give credit to Cowardly Christian. And i just want him to know I appreciate his ideas, and I don't wanna make it one sided, and I have used his ideas in the past, but I wanna use my ideas. **

**I respect him as a fellow writer and I do need personal opinions rather be good or bad. At least I will know what I'm doing wrong. Just so you know I may hear ideas, but no promises if I'll use them. I give my ideas to other writers weather they use it or not I'm find I'm content. I can take no for an answer, it just some don't and they dent to over react, over the stupidest reasons. **

**Anyway here's the latest chapter. **

As the crimson haired woman and her six male friends, they walked into the port city of Awa. Yona speaks her mind: "I gotta say not much has changed." Yoon adds: "Yeah, you're not wrong. I figure somethings would change in four years." Soon they come across three members of the crew of the Odyssey, Pacifica, Marco, and San eating their pork buns they bought.

Hak says regarding the three people: "Mmm... I never saw those three before. They must be a trio of foreigners." Jae-Ha adds regarding the two women: "Well foreign or not, I like the looks of the two ladies. One with long blond hair as golden as the sun, and a woman wearing face pain meaning she's either a warrior, or a priestess or both. So if you excuse me this Dragon must introduce himself." So the Green Dragon warrior walks to the trio, while Kaji yells: "Jae-Ha, can you go one day without chasing women like some creep?!" But the Green Dragon Warrior ignores the White Dragon warrior's question.

When the trio from the Odyssey, they turn to their left as they are leaving the food stand, soon they stop when they see Jae-Ha who introduce himself: "Hello ladies, my name is Jae-Ha. And I must say seeing a couple of beauties like you. One causation girl with golden hair with creamy silky skin and a Japanese woman with a warrior spirit and face-paint. I must say, you two are beautiful, in many ways only a poet should describe."

While Pacifica would normally take a comment of beauty and replies: "Thank you. It's nice yo be notice of every now and again. But I'm in a relationship now, so I shouldn't consult but appreciate a comment." San says to Jae-Ha: "Thank you, but I'm a married woman." Jae-Ha says to them: "I'm sorry, but I can't help when I see a beautiful woman, I must comment or express my feelings." Marco says as he grabs both Pacifica and San by the shoulders and walks away: "Look we shouldn't consult with creepy perverts like him. He may speak commentary but he still a creep and a pervert." The Hispanic Californian, the heiress, and former feral Japanese woman leave the Green Dragon warrior by going the other way. He waves goodbye to the three and then jumps high with his dragon leg into the sky to search and return to his group.

As for Yona and the rest of the group they come across Dipper, Mabel, and Ashitaka. Ashitaka greets Yona by bowing and saying: "Ho, hello ma'am." Yona replies with a small smile: "Hello to you too." Mabel comments Yona and her friends: "Nice hair. A crimson red head and one with snow white hair man. And a pretty handsome guy. And a couple of strong silent typed one with a mask and the other without one." Yona replies: "Thank you. You're not bad yourself. a couple twins with brunette and a Japanese man who looks pretty strong."

Just as the polite comments ended, they turn to their left seeing a local law officer merciless beating a homeless man, as he exclaims: "Get going you bum! Get out of Awa you useless piece of trash! This is a port town not a place for you to sleep in the street!" Ashitaka yells in anger: "Hey! Leave that man alone!" Dipper adds: "Yeah, get away from him! He isn't hurting anyone." Even the crimson haired woman adds in anger: "He's just an innocent man, just stop beating him."

The officer turns and is pushed down and sees the Japanese man, the Pines twins and the crimson hair woman with her 5 male friends behind her. Mabel helps the homeless man up and asks: "Why are you hitting this man?" The officer gets back up and pulls out his sword and replies: "This is none of your business. And why shouldn't I? I beat these dogs all the time. It's the law of the land." Ashitaka expresses his dislikes of the law: "Than the law is unjust." Yona adds still anger: "That's a man not a dog. And a civilized man shouldn't hurt even a dog." Mabel says: "They're right. That poor man isn't to be a kicking bag." Dipper finishes: "So it's best you leave." He and Ashitaka pulls out their swords and Mabel her grappling-hook-gun, Hak walks up to the officer who points his sword only for it to be pulled out of his hand, and grabs him by his robe collar hoisting him up and threateningly says: "Now here's what's gonna happen; You're going to leave or else." The officer is intimidated so Haw let's him go and the officer does as he's told, and runs off.

Yona says to the trio of the Odyssey: "You know that was amazing to stood up to that for that homeless against the ugly officer. What's your names?" Mabel introduce herself and her friends: "I'm Mabel and this is my twin brother Dipper and our friend Ashitaka. Who are you and your dreamy friends?" Yona replies but hides her real identity: "I'm Lina a maid in waiting, this is my childhood friend Hak, and these are Yoon, Shin-Ah, Kaji, and Zeno." Yoon adds as he rubs the back of his head: "There is a seventh member but the guy went chasing some girls. That pervert." He mutters at the end of his last sentence. Mabel turns to Shon-Ah: "I have to say Shin-Ah is tall, dark, and handsome. Are you single?" Shin-Ah answers by nodding yes but says nothing else. "Oh... the strong quit type. Even more attractive."

Yona says to their new friends: "Well it's been nice meeting you three. But we must be going, we're here for a personal reason, in Awa to visit an old friend." Mabel says: "Well goodbye and hope to see you soon." So the two groups go their separate ways while waving goodbye.

After reaching the docks where the ship of Captain Gi-Gan, is docked Yona again speak her mind: "Well this is place. I wonder where Jae-Ha is?" Hak replies: "If I guess, that pervert will show show sooner or later." Jae-Ha lands while saying: "Did someone call my name?" He lands on the deck of the ship almost frightening the genius member of the group. Yoon exclaims: "Where did you come from?!" The Green Dragon warrior answers: "Well I met those two fine women and one of them is married and the other is in a relationship, so I shouldn't interfere with a sacred bond. Besides meeting captain Gi-Gan again, you know I can't hold her up." Kaji says to Jae-Ha: "Well since you're done flirting with girls. Let's go into captain's cabin."

The group board the ship and feels a flood of nostalgia coming over from their pirate days. They were fighting for people of Awa from the corrupted mayor Yang Kum-Ji and his army of corrupted officers and mercenaries. Jae-Ha says: "Hard to believe it's been four years. It feels just like yesterday that Yona put an arrow into Yang Kum-Ji's heart." Yona says in agreement: "Yeah. If this ship could speak, the stories we've made and what we went through." Yoon says sarcastically: "It's been nice walking down memory-lane, now let's get to the captain's cabin." None argued so the group walks to the captain's cabin.

When they entered the cabin, they found Captain Gi-Gan and Nemo. Yona and her friends are surprised to see a strange man and Yona says: "Oh, hello. We didn't know Gi-Gan had guest."

The elder woman captain says: "Well I'll be. Lina it's been four years, since you left. I wondered when the winds would blow you back to me. And I see you've gotten taller. No longer that little girl. And I also see you still have your own crew." Jae-Ha bit aroused by the Captain Gi-Gan's words and says: "I still see that tongue's still sharpe as ever." As the old female captain smoke her pipe Hak asks: "So captain who's this gentleman?" Gi-Gan answers as she blows out smoke: "Well, this is Captain Nemo. My old friend."

Nemo bows respectfully and says: "At your service." Yona says to Nemo in a delightful tone: "Please to meet you Nemo. I'm Lina, these are my friends Hak, Yoon, Kaji, Jae-Ha, Zeno Shin-Ah." They responds in order: "Sup, hello, greetings, what's up, Hey there." The Blue Dragon warrior simply nods. Nemo looks carefully into 'Lina's' eyes and tells something's not right, so he asks Gi-Gan: "Gi-Gan can you give me and Lina and her friends some privacy?"

The old captain didn't argue but knew Nemo long enough not to asks questions so she leaves the room and closes the door. The crimson haired woman and her friends are now concerned, Nemo asks: "Who are you Lina? If that is your real name."

Everyone is shocked to hear this, especially Yoon. Yoon exclaims in his thoughts: 'Oh crap! We just met this guy and he's already finding Yona's true identity! He's gonna blow our cover!' Yona responds: "I don't what you're talking about sir. My name is Lina a maid in waiting, I was born to a humble father who was a farmer trying to make a living." Nemo says reassuring her: "Whatever secrets you're hiding I won't tell. But I can smell a lie a mile away. I looked into your eyes, and you have grown up without a care in the world. I know what that's like, for you see I too was born and grew up in nobility. I was a ruler but I gave people fair paying hard working jobs. But I was betrayed and accused of sorcery, then sold to America as a slave. So I know what you went through. In a way we're similar."

Yona heavily signs and says: "Alright, you caught us. Since you won't bother of us lying I'll tell you the truth." Haw puts his hands on Yona shoulder and says: "You really want to do this? We just met this guy!" Zeno says realizing this: "He already knows already. Maybe it's time to come clean." Yona realizes this too and says: "It's true, and besides I'm tired of all the lies. I know I had to keep my identity a secret, but I feel like I'm loosing a bit of my true self. So here's the truth Nemo all of it." So Yona tells Nemo her story, about four years ago when it started, when she is the daughter of the late king Il, and is the rightful heir to the throne of the Crimson Dragon Kingdom. And her cousin who she loved in a way she wanted to marry him, but her father said no, on that very night she thought she get him to change his mind but her father was killed in cold blood by her cousin and he took the throne for himself. But it wasn't for a lust of power but for the sake of the kingdom and for the revenge of the death of his father the king's older brother who was a general. But the general didn't care about the crown, thought it would way him down on the battlefield. He said the previous king murdered his own older brother and despite being the princess she should have know the condition of the kingdom.

After see her father she was a witness, some of the guards tried to kill her thinking it was for the good of the kingdom but both she escaped with the help of Hak, they fled from the palace and went to the wind clan, Hak home clan where she learns more about her childhood friend from being the most handsome man in the clan to having an adorable adopted younger brother. When the Fire clan boarded up the river of the Wind Clan to get them to make Soo-Won king. Then by the clan leader's son they attacked a bunch of merchants but made it look like bandits. So she decided to leave but Elder Mundok tells her to search for the oracle. On the way the Fire clan leader's son tracks them to a rock mountain/cliff area, where Hak was injured by a poisoned arrow, and Yona stood up to the leader's son whom she stated he didn't care what happened to the kingdom that he was an unprincipled fool. When she tried to save Hak she even cut her hair with a sword and grabs him by his wrist, but both his weight and gravity they fell and were presumed dead.

Yoon found them and tended Hak and Yona's wounds and there they meet the Oracle who is a clumsy forgetful fool, with a heart of gold, he also spoke to the gods who said she wasn't meant to survive the fall, but she's determined so, he tells to find the four dragon warriors. So Yona, Hak and Yoon began their journey.

The first one was the White Dragon warrior clan who's people have been in isolation for centuries waiting for the return of the Crimson Dragon King, the people of the White Dragon clan found Yona's hair lovely since the first King of the mythical era had crimson hair too. As the White Dragon clan were decedents of the original White Dragon warrior but one particular bloodline had the dragon's power which was a dragon's arm able to cut through any earthly material. Kaji joins the group and begins the search for the other dragon warriors.

The second one was in a series of cave/cavern mountain, unlike the other clan they feared the dragons power, seeing he can kill someone just by looking into his eyes. Yona became lost in the tunnels till she found a chipmunk who she thought it was cute then she meets the Blue Dragon Warrior, who despite having a not-so-happy-childhood, he still helped his clan regardless, in fact the only friend he had was the previous Blue Dragon warrior who wished the bloodline of the dragon would end eventually he went blind and the new dragon warrior took up responsibility. Soon after escaping the trapped tunnel they leave the Blue Dragon clan whom he bids farewell. Soon after he was given the name Shin-Ah by Yona seeing he was like the moon lighting the darkness of the night.

Then they passed a few villages where they tell how the kingdom was brought to ruin under king Il's rule since he placed peace above everything else nor standing up to foreign affairs/invasions. To the people's point of view he wasn't their king and found his death justifiable and hoped the next king would be better for the next generation. For the previous king hated weapons and violence, so he thought things would be bettered settled with words than with a sword. Not only that but people took advantage of him, believe they can do whatever they wanted regardless. Yona felt responsible for her father's actions and decides to clean up his messes.

She learned that the corruption spread like a plague and the traitor king Soo-Won takes the throne of her ancestors. And made a proclaim that he will crush anyone who stands in his way and the people praised him and his name.

Then they reached the port city of Awa under they tyrannical rule Yang Kum-Ji, they even joined a pirate crew whom they had to earn to get in, even though the Green Dragon warrior didn't want to join Yona's group for he valued his freedom. But after becoming a member of the crew Yona and Yoon disguised themselves as women to save other women who were being sold slavery, even though it's illegal in their kingdom but Yang Kum-Ji didn't care.

Soon Yona and Yoon helped freed the women and Yona killed Yang Kum-Ji by firing an arrow straight into his black heart. After freeing Awa Yona bumps into Soo-Wan but even though she had the opportunity to kill him she couldn't she tries to play it off with a smile, but really she felt tears. Soo-Wan let her go regardless of everything that has happened.

The Gi-Gan disbanded the crew, and Jae-Ha joins Yona's group, and lastly the Golden Dragon Warrior whom they were searching for, he found them when they were cooking deer meat. He joins the group, then they rejoin the oracle who just explained that the time wasn't right. The pieces were in play but the debate made by Zeon stated whom they serve Yona or Soo-Won? But Yona did agree the time to take back the kingdom wasn't the right time, despite after everything she went through she was still sixteen years old so it was probably best to see the world and come back when she's older, and wiser and the time is right for her to avenge her father, his ideals he believed in and to end the cycle of revenge.

After that she decided to leave her country and traveled across the world learning how to better use bows, arrows, sword, even hand to hand combat from Ireland, to London, parts of Kentucky, Brooklyn, Texas, and even Greece. She's also learn a lot from politics of George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, King Leonitis, Themistocles and learned from how both Greek, Roman and American's ruled their cultures better. Yona learned all this in just four years. Soon they returned and which brings them to the precent.

Nemo felt anger as a murder sits on the throne of an innocent man. Nemo say in a stoke tone but is truly angry: "I cannot believe this. The people praise him, and said his death was justified because he didn't know of the corruption was happening under his rule. I'll ride to the castle and speak to this false king." Hak says: "You're serious? It's impossible, you'll never pass the first gate." Nemo says reassuring the Lighting Beast: "Believe I have my ways. But I won't being going alone."

They leave the ship of Captain Gi-Gan, and board the Odyssey, where they meet the rest of crew including the Magnificent 9, the Crystal Gems. Nemo says to the Magnificent 9 and his second-in-command: "Ashitaka, I need you and the rest of the members of the Magnificent 10 and Lars to come with me." Ashitaka asks: "What do you need?" Nemo answers: "We're going to make an audience with the king of this land. I need you to come with me." Jean walks up to Nemo asks: "Why Captain sir?"

The Captain explains everything to the Japanese man and French inventor about the crimson haired princess and the situation as best as he can. Ashitaka get his friends, and Lars then they get a few horses, along with Yakul and Lion.

Yona sees the pink king of beast and responds about him: "Oh, he's cute." Hak being protective and stands between her and the beast, with his weapon in hand and says: "Stay back princess, it could be dangerous." Kaji also being protective: "If this beast's attack you princess, I'll gut from stem to stern." Steven pats his animal companion: "Don't worry. Lion won't bite, he's pretty nice." Yona pushes both the Lighting beast and White Dragon warrior aside and proceeds to Lion and says: "Look I appreciate you guys protecting me. But I can take care of myself, and if this young man says his lion won't bite than I sure he won't." Yoon yelling protest: "Yona that's a lion, not a house cat! He'll eat just for looking at him wrong! You shouldn't go anywhere near that thing!" But Yona still walks forward presents her hand forward to the pink beast. The lion sniffs her hand and licks it, which shocked everyone of Yona's friends. Then Lion begins to rub against the Crimson haired woman, "Aw, he's like a kitten. He's so cute." Then King the lion cub does the same then Waddles come out which gains her attention as well. "Wow! You have amazing sets of animal friends. They're so cute." She pets the two lions, the pig, and elk. Then Shin-Ah walks up to Lion, both has a stoke expression, but then the Blue Dragon warrior presents his hand as well, the lion smells the warrior's hand and licks it, then he pets the beast's head gaining the animal's trust.

Then the team mounts on to their riding animals and ride to the crimson dragon palace, so Nemo, Jean, Nadia, Lars, and Marco mount onto horses they had from their Mummy adventure. Ashitaka and San mount on Yakul the elk, and Steven, Connie, Dipper and Mabel mounts onto Lion. And they begin their travels the palace while Yona and her friends stay on the ship seeing how their either wanted by the state or presumed dead by some.

Along the way the Captain tells his young allies: "Alright everyone, it's a day's journey by riding an animal, but by foot it's three days long by foot." Steven then asks the Captain: "Uh sir...? Why are we doing this? I'm not complaining or anything just curious." Jean adds also asking: "He right though. I mean I'm all for helping people as the rest of us. But who is this ,an and this woman? Why does have to with anything?"

Nemo explains the full story as best of his knowledge of what he has heard. Many of the members feel angry, and shocked. Nadia speaks first in anger: "So a man who hates violence was murdered by his own nephew, and all for revenge, and he didn't even try to defend himself. And the people praise him?! If the people knew the truth he would be hanged!" Ashitaka responds in disagreement: "I doubt that. From what Nemo said, the previous king may have been kind, but under his rule he probably lead his own kingdom to ruin and he didn't knew it. When or if history remembers him, they'll say he was inefficient." Connie adds: "And even if he made peace his top priority, that didn't feed his people. Not only that but some people took advantage of him. So the corruption happened under his reign, and he didn't even fought against foreign invaders."

Mabel protest: "Yeah, what shouldn't be a reason to murder him a kind king if anything the people who took advantage of him should be punished. And when you stop to think about it, a gentle king wouldn't murder is own brother if it goes against his beliefs. It just doesn't make any sense." Dipper thinks for a moment besides the gentle king's death, but more like the accusations of murder and says to his sister: "For once Mabel you're right. Even if this guy hired a assassin, it still goes against everything he believes in. It just doesn't make sense at all." Steven adds regarding the king: "Well besides murdering his own brother, which I think he was blamed for by someone else, possible framed. Anyway even with all his faults and flaws he was still human." San says in somewhat agreement with Steven and the twins: "You maybe right Steven as well you two. But many humans are like animals, when they see at least something of a weakness, they will turn on that like a pack of rabid dogs. And I will admit some humans are good. But its disgusting of some humans taking something good and then take advantage of a situation. And while we can all agree to disagree, it's a very debatable subject. If a strong king ruled he can rule through fear and intimidation. While a kind king people will always find a way to take advantage of him believing his kindness to be a weakness. But to be a ruthless king is nothing more than a tyrant or a bully."

So the group thought long and hard of each others words as they rode till the sun set, where they decided to make camp, on the side of the road. They made some tents and made lighting a fire. As they rested by the camp fire, roasting some barriers and a rabbit. After an hour of resting Nemo stands up stretches then says: "Alright everyone rest up. We got to move by first light." So the captain walks to his tent, later on the rest of the group does as well sleeping in their small tents and beds.

The next day the group rides again this time for three hours, till they finally reach the Crimson dragon palace, they soon dismount from their riding animals, Nemo walks up to the guards standing post and says: "I wish that me and my companions have an audience with the king." The first guard says: "You can't just make an announcement to meet the king." The second guard adds: "And he doesn't see foreign peasants." Nemo walks up closer and speaks in a stoke, and intimidating tone: "Me and my companions demand an audience with the king." The guards are frighten and intimidated by Nemo's words so the first guard yells: "Open the gates!" The inner guard repeats what the first guard said and opens the gates.

The group enters the kingdom, while it looks beautiful. Mabel comments: "It's so beautiful. It's like something out of both a painting and Asian fairy tale." Ashitaka agrees as he points out: "You're right Mabel. But even this garden, there is a snake living here." Then the palace doors close behind them.

As they reach the fort door of the inner castle, two more guards with spears in their hands and the captain of the guard stands between them and the king. The Captain of the guard says to Nemo: "I cannot let you come before the king so armed. So please relinquish your weapons." The group do as they're toiled, Nemo and Lars gives their pistols, Marco, Ashitaka, Dipper, and Connie their swords, bow and arrows, San her knives, Steven his shield, Mabel her grappling-hook-gun. While the horses and Yakul stay outside, but Lion refuses to leave Steven and Connie's side. The Captain of the guard says: "You cannot let you bring your carnivorous beast before the king either." Steven apologizes: "I'm sorry, but he's a tame lion. He wouldn't hurt even a fly." The guard says: "Even if it's domesticated, we must mussel it. We cannot take chances." So the two guard put their spears down and pulls out some rope. Lion growls at the two guards which frighten them a bit, but they still tied the mussel on the pink furred beast's mouth. After being wrapped, Steven rubs his best animal friend to calm his angry.

After the door open, to see the king, his name is Soo-Won. He is a tall young man with a soft, delicate, features he has sea-green eyes, light skin and dark blond hair extending past his shoulder, usually tied into aside ponytail using gold ornament. His bangs are parted in half and some strands are long wavier than the normal cut. He dons a simple white robe held by a purple sash under a mauve overcoat with a purple hemlines and wears a yellow haori worn crown.

As they gazed upon the traitorous king, Mabel even comments him: "Wow. He's pretty good lookin'. Almost boyfriend material." Dipper annoyingly says to his sister: "Mabel, don't get any ideas." Mabel replies: "I'm not, just stating he's handsome." Dipper continues: "I know, I'll admit he may be good gorgeous on the outside but on the inside he's ugly." Steven says in agreement with an angry expression: "You're not wrong Dipper." Connie adds also with an angry look and tone: "He may look like perfect and has a face that looks like it was carved by angels. But in truth he's a monster."

The group stops just 6 feet away from the king, Nemo kneels down as it is customary. The rest of the group follows, then King Soo-Won says: "Rise up, my guests." The group rises up standing upward. "So my guest who are?" Nemo answers by introducing: "Your majesty, my name is Captain Nemo of the ship named the Odyssey. These are my companions who are named; Lars, Ashitaka, San, Steven, Connie, Dipper his twin sister Mabel, Jean and my daughter Nadia. And this pink king of beasts is well...Lion." Lion growls ferociously at the false king.

Soo-Won asks: "So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Dipper answers before Nemo: "Cut the bull poop. We know who you really are." Mabel adds: "Yeah! You're nothing but a monster in human skin!" Ashitaka adds as well: "They're right. You may fool everyone. But from our anonymous tip who shall remain nameless, that you are a thief sitting in king's chair." Nemo exclaims quietly: "Please everyone calm down!" Nadia yelling asks: "Why should we?! This man sits on the throne and wears a crown. But Ashitaka is right, all he is, is a thief who stole it from an innocent man!"

Jean speaks in anger: "She's right." San also speaks in anger: "This man is nothing but a dog siting in the throne of dragons." Marco being the voice of reason: "If you asks me he's more like a cobra than a dog." Nemo finishes admitting the rest is right: "Ho, why pretend? My friends and daughter speaks the truth. You're not the rightful heir to the kingdom. You stole it from a deadman whom you killed in cold blood, and drove your cousin and best friend out, then used him as an escape goat. You tried to cover your tracks and crimes. You may wear a crown, but you're no king." The group stared at the traitorous king with angry looks. Then Soo-Won started laughing which changes the expression of the group, that turned into confusion, but Nemo who still glare at the king. Soo-Won stops laughing and says: "I must say, who ever told you this must be mistaken. My uncle died by my former best friend/General of our kingdom nickname The Lightin-beast. He took my Cousin Yona as prisoner, my soldiers tried to stop, but died in the tempt. When the fire clan chased him to the mountains, but again in the tempt to save my cousin, they both fell off the side of a cliff and died." He said with sadness in the end of his sentience.

But the M9 knows, he's lying. In fact Lion growls even more at the king, even drawing his claws out. Though they're six feet away, they can tell, they looked into his eyes. Nadia whispers to Jean and Marco: "He's lying. I can tell." Marco whispers in agreement: "You're right Nadia. I can tell too, even from this distance you just look into his eyes. Remember the eyes are the windows into the soul." Jean finishes with a simple responds: "You're both right." While Soo-Won plays it like a joke, but the personal adviser/partner named Kye-Sook.

Kye-Sook is a young man with violet eyes, he has long black hair, with side fringes covering one of his eyes. He has a small black and gold headpiece on the top of his head. He wears a purple overcoat with black hemlines atop a taupe robe held by a black sash. Underneath this robe is a white inner wear.

Kye-Sook says in a serious tone: "How dare you, you foreign rif-raf comes into the king's palace spilling lies, to turn us against our king." As the group now glares at the man who insults them, for speaking the truth. The adviser of the king, limps to the group for he has a bad leg. "We let you in the king's palace, only for you to insult him, saying he's not the true king. Ill news from an ill guest." Nemo no longer tolerating his word and he says in a very serious tone: "Silence. Keep your tongue behind your teeth. I did not die for the sake of my daughter and future son-in-law, and brought back from the land of the dead through voodoo magic to bare words with a witless-worm." The adviser to the king was shocked, he then he turns to the false king. "And you may think you're a king. But you're a thieving jackal." The king is no longer smiling and stands up from his throne and stares with a serious look at the Magnificent 9, The Captain and his first mate.

Soo-Won says in stoke tone: "Well, if you're going to says these awful and horrible accusations. I advise you to leave my house. And just for the record, I am the king." Jean says in anger: "This is horse manure. You're in for a fight." He said as he and the crew leaves, one of the guards follow escorting them out, Lars asks: "Will you stop following me?" The guard stops and returns to his post, Mabel turns around and exclaims: "We're not gonna bend over and take this!" As the door closes Marco yells: "Get ready for a revolution!" Dipper, Steven and Lars pull down their pants showing their naked buttocks. Dipper yells: "Special fruit baskets for the false king!" Steven and Lars yells: "Happy Holidays!" The door closes on them and the king simply replies: "Cute."

The group mounts on their riding animals, all but Steven who removes the mussel off his lion's mouth, Steven says: "You ok buddy?" His Lion licks his friend's face which causes him to laugh, afterwards he mounts on Lion with Connie. Also the guards gave them back their weapons, then they rode out returning back to the port city of Awa.

Back in Awa the crew both Yona and the Odyssey waited, for their friends return.

During the waiting the princess explains her father and he did during his reign. Pearl says putting it together: "So let me get this straight; You've come to peace with your father's murder? And you've return after four years learning European and American boxing, and greek Roman wrestling, and diplomacy from America and Athens? So you feel you've learned enough to rule a kingdom better, so you've return to take your throne and to avenge your father's honor?"

Yona answers the question: "Yes. I want to end the cycle of revenge. My father loved this country, he loved his people, and made peace his top priority. But that didn't keep his people fed. Or people taking advantage of him, or standing up to foreign affairs from invading." Hak adds: "You see, King Il was an idealist. Even though he hated weapons and violence. But he wasn't a fool. But his ideals weren't accomplishable. Peace is just a fairy tale. Mankind will alway try to find ways to take advantage of those with kindness." Garnet says regarding mankind: "Amazing, everything you said was wrong." She gains the attention of the warrior. "There are those who are greedy, arrogant, and ambitious. But there's more good people and people who do want peace and freedom. And there are those who would fight and if they must lay down their lives for peace, so their children and children's children will not have to fight." Hak was shocked to hear this, Hak thought about it, could she be right? Has he fought for so long to believe in only the worse of humanity than the best?

Then a knock on the door, then opens it, coming in is Nemo, Lars and the M9. Soon asks Nemo: "So, how did it go?" Mabel answers: "Well we met the king. He gave us tea and cookies and we called him a false king, a thief and murder." Marco finishes: "Yeah, and both Dipper, Steven and Lars showed their butts to the guy, which I'm amazed he didn't throw us in the dungeon or have us executed."

Yona says regarding what they said and did and the king reacted: "He probably played it off as a joke, and toiled you to leave." Ashitaka asks the princess: "Yona, can you give us anything you know about him? Anything at all would help." Yona answers: "I've know Soo-Won my whole life. Me, and Hak grew up together since we were children. I've even developed feelings for him." Connie interrupts: "Wait, what you do mean, 'develop feelings'?" Yona answers: "I loved him, I even wanted to marry him, but my father said no." The whole crew's responds: "EEEEWWWWW!" Yona asks out of confusion: "What?" Mabel says in disgust: "Girl, that is messed up! I love my brother Dipper, but not that way!" Dipper says in agreement: "Trust me, if not all of us if it were for, no offense but if it weren't for your father's decision and being murdered, I think you might have dodge a bullet. I know it sounds rude but, marrying your cousin is messed up." Yona questions: "Why not? Other cultures have done it for centuries." Marco explains why: "Yeah, which leads to inbreeding and other effects that are bad. Look at King Tut. His parents were related and they inbreeded and Tut had a weaken immune system, which 'caused him to die at a young age. So if you planed on having kids with your cousin, one of three outcomes would've happened. One; the kids could have a weaken immunity system like King Tut. Two; they would've been born dis-formed. Or three; they could simply die." Mabel says to the princess: "Dipper and Marco are right. If you ask me your father made the right call. But if dying wasn't part of the situation, I think you dodged a bullet." Yona took that pretty hard, seeing she's been in love with a man she knew her whole life but now knows there's dire consequences if she married Soo-Won.

Jae-Ha says breaking the silence: "So, now that's out of the way. How are we gonna take the castle? I think we're gonna need more than farmers with pitchforks." Kaji adds: "He's right. I mean no offense, but an army of farmers, and fishermen is gonna be enough. Sure it was fine against Yang Kum-Ji with his army of mercenaries and corrupted officers. But against four clans warriors, we'll be slaughtered."

Ashitaka stands up and says: "We will help up." Hak questions: "Why are you willing to help us? This isn't your fight." San states her and her friends: "True but, we've fought bad humans like him. This false king he's no difference." Ashitaka continues in agreement: "She's right. And besides if peace and prosperity is paved in the blood of an innocent man's murder, than a kingdom doesn't deserve to prosper. Sure he was an inefficient but that doesn't mean he deserved to die. Corrected yes, kicked out of office and replaced with a temporary leader maybe. And besides you can't blame just one man you need to blame the chain-of-command who took advantage of him." Pearl says in agreement: "Ashitaka is right. Besides it not like he deliberately allowed this corruption to happened." Amethyst adds in agreement: "And besides you can't just kill the king, and expect the corruption to stop there. Sure it's easy to take the top but there's the chain-of-command. The king didn't know any of this, he was kept in the dark for Pete's sake! But if he did knew he wouldn't allowed this. In fact he would've put his foot down."

Garnet Says simply: "And besides you're gonna need all the help you get." Yona asks: "Who are you people?" Ashitaka answers: "We are the Magnificent 10." The Magnificent 10 member pull out their weapons in hand in fighting stance. The Garnet says: "We are the Crystal Gems." The CGs also in ready to fight stance. Nemo finishes: "And I am Captain Nemo, Union officer and Captain of the ship called the Nautilus." He stance is where is ready to pulls his gun. Kaji states his confusion about Steven's weapon: "Well I get everyone else. But you carrying a shield? No offense but why just a shield?" Steven answers as the groups disburse the fighting stance: "It one heck of a shield. It's been in my family for generations that I didn't know. Don't asks how I don't know it's complicated." Jae-Ha asks: "So your shield packs a punch just as much as it can take?" Steven nods yes. Kaji: "I highly doubt that. My dragon arm can cut through any earthly material known to man." Amethyst "borrow's" Steven's shield and says: "Yeah, white gecko, why don't you put your money where your mouth is."

The White Dragon warrior uses his regular hand to take the shield and uses his dragon to slash the shield only for it to vibrate and echo's the vibrations of the blow. Kaji says in complete surprise: "What?! My dragon arm can cut through anything from organic to inorganic material. What is this shield made of?" The White Dragon gives the shield back to the Gypsy boy who replies: "That's a good question, I have no idea what's this shield made of. But all I know is my ancestor got this as a gift from king in Africa." Hak teases Kaji's arm: "Well I guess that dragon's arm can't cut through everything. Hu White snake?" Kaji yells: "I toiled you to stop calling me white snake!"

Nemo says to the crew of the Odyssey and Crimson haired princess: "But before we get started with our revolution. We need to know our enemy. Luckily I have a few photos of him." Yona asks: "How did you get these photos?" Nemo answers: "I have my ways and sources. These were made during his political moment, such as visiting other nations, making public appearances." So he pours boxes of photos of Soo-Won making his political waves across his kingdom.

The crew of both Nemo, Pirate Captain and Yona looked through the pictures searching for clues on the traitor king. They've look through different angles and distance. They searched over 20 photos, until the Pirate-who-loves-kittens notice something: "Everyone. I think I found something." The groups stop searching and walked to the Pirate-who-loves-kittens and see the two photos of Soo-Won, one where he's meeting the leader of the Earth clan where they see a mark on the left side of his neck. The second photo is where he enters the Wind Clan's temple where they see another mark on the right side side of his neck.

Yona says about the marks: "I've known him for years, but I never he had tattoos." The large body pirate corrects the crimson princess: "No these aren't tattoos. These are tattoos." His points to his arm. "These are brands." He points to the photo of Soo-Won's neck.

Nadia questions the pirate: "What do you mean a brand?" Marco adds: "You mean the kind where you brand life-stoke?" The pirate nods yes. Peridot says: "Let me see them." The Pirate-who-loves-kittens gives the photos to Peridot who uses a microscope to see the brands better, then she draws them on a sheet of paper to see what they are.

After seeing the symbols, the group are confused by it, Dipper says regarding the symbols: "I've gotta say I never seen symbols like these before. And they're clearly not Asian or Aramaic, or alchemy." Ashitaka says in agreement: "You're right Dipper. What kind of symbols are these?" Jean looking through one of Nemo's encyclopedias based of cultures, he looks through the book to find they symbols. Jean says: "I think I've found them. They're African symbols, from Wakandada. W-w-Wakanda. It means murder and blasphemer in an unfriendly meaning." Nemo's thoughts: 'What? Wakanada? No, it can't be.' Nemo asks Yona: "Yona, what African country has your country been doing trade with?" Yona answers: "We've done trade with a small African country called Wakanda. We've been trading spices, silks, and robes, in exchange for medicine rice seeds, and art." Hak asks: "So what does Wakanda have to do with any of this?" Before Nemo could answer, a knock on the door is heard. This shocked everyone, Steven walks to the door and opens it to a crack to see who knocked.

Steven says in a confused tone: "Uh guys. There's a couple of bold black women carrying large silver spears." Nemo says: "Open the door Steven." Nadia questions her father: "Are you sure that's wise Nemo?" Jean also questions the captain: "She right. I mean no disrespect." Nemo answers: "Yes I'm sure." He turns back to Steven. "They won't knock again."

Steven still feeling unsure about this, but opens the door anyway. He steps out of the way and returns to the group. The two women were Africans, bald, and wearing red warrior robes holding two silver like spears. Everyone was confused by these women making an unexpected appearance, everyone except Nemo and Hak.

The two women said nothing then stomp their spears, on the floor then the candle lights go out for ten seconds, before relighting the room. Then a man appears wearing a black-cat-themed-full-body-armour. Nemo quickly kneels down, the others didn't at first, until he tugs his daughter's shoulder, so she and the other members followed. The Cat-amour man pulls out a piece of paper and reads it out loud and speaks in a Xhosa accent: "USteven Universe." Steven raises his head and replies: "That's me." The man removes his helmet revealing a black man with a beard and he gives his helmet to one of the warrior women. The man says: "I must say both you, your Magnificent 10 friends and Yona have been hard to track." The group was shocked to hear this man knows them. "Now rise, so I can see you better." The group stands back up to see him eye level. Jean asks: "Uh sir? Who are you?" The man answers: "I am J'Kuo, king of Wakanda." Yona says realizing her mistake of not noticing this earlier: "Wait, you're a king? I'm sorry I thought you were something else." The king turns to crimson haired princess and says with a smile, as he takes her hands: "Yona, it's good to see after all these years."

The crimson haired woman was surprised and asks: "You know me? How?" J'Kuo answers: "I met you 20 years ago. But back then I was a prince, and you were a newborn child. You were no bigger than a baby lion." The group is still confused though, he may know the princess but it doesn't answer how he know the Magnificent 10. Connie states: "Well that explains how you know her. But how do you know us?" The African king answers: "Your reputation has spread all over America and the seven seas. Word of your exploits and adventures are known far and wide." The M10 members are impressed by this. "And Steven ever wondered what your shield is made of?" Steven replies: "Well yes, now you mentioned it." Bismuth points out: "I tried to make some improvements to it, but every time I bang it with my hammer it just bounces off of it." Ashitaka adds: "I must say this shield saved our lives more times than we can count." Kaji says also regarding the shield: "Also I have a dragon's arm able to cut through any earthly material. But I didn't even leave a scratch on this thing." Dipper finishes by asking: "What's the shield made of anyway?" J'Kuo answers: "It's made of Vibranium. The strongest metal in the world. The only reason why Steven has it, was because of his ancestor, Pink Diamond the seventh. But that's another story. And other questions?"

Kaji asks: "Yeah are you the one who branded Soo-Won?" J'Kuo answers: "Yes. When we heard about it, from one of our spies what hidden in this country, and learned it was by Soo-Won, so we took him to a hidden place. Where we made him an example. So every man, woman and child will see his scars..."

The Gypsy boy stops him and asks: "Wait you had spies watching him?" The king answers: "Yes. We have spies all over the world, to know if any nation posses as a threat. But there's another reason. Three years before king Il's murder, every shaman and priests experienced had a vision. I thought it not possible, until I experienced the same vision myself." Yona asks J'Kuo: "What was the vision?" The King answers: "A black panther was roaming in it's jungle territory stalking through the night. But it started to climb in a mountain region notice something is wrong. It climbed to see a crimson dragon sitting in it's stone throne, then a golden scaled cobra slithers up and bites the dragon killing it, and the hatchling of the dragon was forced to flee. The the cobra sits on the throne of the dragon." The crew took it in, about the vision of what it meant by. Yona says what she plans to do: "Well regardless. I think it's time I take the kingdom back. My father loved this country and it's people. As his daughter all of his mistakes are mine to fix. But to those who don't wish to join me, go now."

Everyone was quite for a moment till Hak takes Yona's hands and says to her to face staring into her eyes: "Yona, I swore to both you and your father, that I will protect you. And I will go with you even into the fires hell and beyond. I would lay down my life for you." Yoon clears his throat out loud gaining the two's attention: "After everything we've been through, you're not gonna get rid of us so easily." The four Dragon Warriors kneel down, Kaji says: "Princess we sword by the dragon's blood coursing through our veins to our individual selfs we'ed serve you." Jae-Ha adds: "Besides a beautiful young woman going into impossible odds is kinda hot but foolish." The Pirate Captain and Nemo bows and Nemo says: "Like I said we will help you." Pirate Captain adds: "And since you were a pirate, just like us you're gonna need our help. I'll say this princess, It's a pirate's life for me." The M10, Crystal Gems joined in so the whole crew is willing to join in. Yona concern for them and says with concern in her voice: "Are guys sure want to help me? My cousin's ruthless, you could get killed." Mabel just scoffs: "Phhhs! After what we've been through, he's a cream puff." Dipper adds in agreement: "She's right, we faced a demons" Ashitaka adds: "A few half-human half-metal revolutionaries, and a cult version of the Ku Klux Klan." San also adds: "Monsters." Steven continues: "Giant monsters." Connie continues: "Faced cursed pirates," Mabel Adds: "A dream demon named Bill Cipher." Jean continues: "Davy Jones." Nadia adds: "Also his pet sea monster the Kraken." Marco finishes: "And recently we fought a 3,000 year old mummy and some of us were turned into animals." The king of Wakanda, the crimson haired princess, and her friends were shocked and surprised to hear all of this. Yoon breaks the silence and in a complete shock tone: "Wow! You guys get around." Then the King of Wakanda says: "I cannot bring my countries armies. But I can offer you my personal help."

Yona asks J'Kuo: "Wait, you can't bring your armies, why?" The King answers: "We've never used our military to invade other nations, but to defend our boarders." Ashitaka says in a reasonable tone: "That's understandable. And sometimes one person is all we need." Hak still confused by this, and asks: "But why help at all? Last time I checked you Wakandans keep to yourselves, you don't care what happened outside of your boarders." J'Kuo answers: "Normally yes under my father's rule and my ancestors. But I refused to sit by and watch the world decent into chaos. I watched as those in power abuse what they have been given. So I will help anyway I can. You have the support of J'Kuo, the King of Wakanda and the Black Panther." Both he and his bodyguard crosses their arms to from an X. The groups were all in agreement this signifies the starting of the revolution.

Elsewhere on the American seas in Brooklyn NY, the United States Navy were sailing towards the harbor carrying troops, medicine and weapons to help the local law and resistance. But before they were even close they came under fire by the Flying Dutchman, and the ships carrying weapons and medicine is under attack by Toffee's mercenaries and cannibals. On the beach heads, the troops disembarked heading into battle, but they're under attack by Davy Jones' pet Kraken. The forces are crippling the military aid, as for the locals, they were force to make ammunition out of whatever metal they can find and make gunpowder out of any materials they could find. But they don't know how long they can hold.

**Here's the latest chapter, it took me longer than expected. I improved what I original written down. And I think I'll take a couple of weeks off. Not going on vacation or anything just need time to let the brain cool down. **

**I mean come on, I sure even the greasiest minds in history needed a break, like Stephen King, R.L. Stine and all those other famous writers. And I like to think Cowardly Christian. For I used a long over do line.**


	15. Chapter 13

**To my readers fair warning I should've done research on Yona of the Dawn characters, specially the King Il and his old brother Yu-Hon. Turns out there was more details than I thought, but read this chapter. But if you want more details look up Yona of the Dawn. **

After the group announced to fight the traitor king Soo-Won. Jae-Ha asks: "Well before we get stated, I think it's best we know, about the traitor king." They all agree, with the Green Dragon Warrior, Jean turns to the Crimson hair princess: "Yona, can you give us any intelligence about Soo-Won?" Yona answers with an uncertain tone: "Well I can't give much. I hardly know him now. At one time he was nice boy. In fact Hak and I grew up with him together. We played together, and everything. But now, I cannot say." Hak doesn't answer instead he just walks out of the room, leaving everyone confused minus Yona and the Dragon Warriors. Mabel asks regarding Hak's reaction: "Hu...Why did he just leave? We need more information." Kaji answers with understanding Hak's actions: "Believe us, we asked before. And each time we asks, he walks away. I think he took it harder than most. Maybe they were close as brothers once, but now even he doesn't know." Everyone understood now why the Lighting-Beast left.

Outside at night, Hak stares up at the moon and stars, then J'Kuo walks up to Hak. The African King says to the Lighting-Beast: "Lovely night isn't it?" Hak doesn't answer it. "Look Hak, I know you have every right to feel anger, and betrayal. But we cannot start this rebellion unless you tell us. You once swore to protect this, kingdom and it's people. Now it's your chance. Help us bring down Soo-Won, avenge the honor of King Il and this kingdom he loved and his daughter." Hak heavily sighs and replies: "I know. But it's hard to move on. He murdered King Il, he drove me and Yona out of the palace. And now he rules the whole kingdom and the people praise him. To be honest with you, I thought he and Yona would be ruling the kingdom together. But I don't know. I just don't know." He said in a tone that sounded stoke but reality was sad and angry on the inside.

J'Kuo replies in understanding: "I understand, one time you saw your best friends with high hopes, only to see one of them break your heart." Hak replies quietly: "Yes." Still remembers Soo-Won's actions as if it was just yesterday, knowing the man Hak knew is dead. But he wants to see Yona return to the throne and see Soo-Won put away in prison, for his crimes against king Il and this kingdom. Even though his intentions are noble but the methods to do it, is criminal none the less.

So he returns to the captain's cabin. He gains the attention of everyone and says: "Alright I'll tell you everything I know." fortunately he knows everything about Soo-Won from his allergies, shoe size, favorite foods and poems.

The next day at the palace, Soo-Won calls a meeting of the four generals. The leader of the Wind Clan, named Tae-Woo, he's a young man with short black hair and a dark blue eyes. He wears the usual Wind clan attire consisting of blue robes and pants, tied with a ribbon as an overcoat, and a pair of black boots. He wears a maroon string headband which has blue beads and tassels on both both ends, and a simple two-layered black necklace on his neck.

The Sky clan leader is Joo-Doh he's a tall man who has brown eyes a scowl painted on his face. He has a messy, short black hair with fringes that is parted on half. On his right cheek, there is a medium-size scar etched on it.

He dons a long sleeve black tunic underneath a blue armor that has shoulder pads extending past his shoulders. Atop these pads is where he fasten his blue cape that has a dragon pin that serves at a button. He also equips a pair of gauntlets on both ends of his tunic sleeves and a pair of blue boots as footwear.

The Fire clan leader is named Soo-Jin, he's an old man with brown eyes and a grey mustache. He has a long grey hair tied in a half-pony tail that is held by a white ribbon.

He wears a maroon robe with two a two-layed black and red shoulder pads on top. The robe has a red hemline that has a yellow lining near the edge. He accessorize himself with a pair of long dangling gold earrings and carries a black fan.

The General of the Earth clan is named Geun-Tae. Geun-Tae is a light bearded dark skinned man who almost is never seen without a proud snarl on his face. He has brown almond eyes and long, untied dark brown hair that is ties in a ponytail using a rope-like ornament with tassels on both ends. His fringes covers most of his Forehead and some of his face. He's wearing a brown overcoat with animal-print (cheetah) atop a white robe with yellow-patterned hemlines, a two-layered purple beaded necklace, and a pair hack boots.

As the four generals sat at a round table in their individual seats. Tae-Woo asks Geun-Tae: "Do you know why we were summoned?" The Earth clan leader replies: "I don't know. I'm just in the dark as you." While the the leaders of the Earth and Wind clans were discussing why they were summoned, the Fire clan leader has his suspicions about why they were summoned them, but kept silent. As for the Sky clan leader he too kept silent.

Then a large door opens revealing the king Soo-Won, who walks to the table in a calm manner and sits in a throne-like seat. Soo-Won says to the clan leaders/generals: "I'm glad you can make it on such short notice." Joo-Doh asks the king of tne Crimson Dragon kingdom: "Why have you summoned us my liege?" Soo-Won replies to the general: "Before we get started, Tae-Woo, how's Elder Mundock? Is he getting any better?"

The Wind clan leader was silent, for no words can express the sorrow. "I see. Well, I will mourn him. But now on to pressing matters. You're probably wondering why I summoned you here. Here's why, my ambitions were for our kingdom, but now its grown. I have realize the kingdom is limited resources. So now I now I'm thinking of expanding our boarders. I'm thinking of becoming a empire, and not just any kind. A global empire. We'll invade foreign lands, and take out the countries leaders, and their children. The world will know we're warriors. And the sun will never set on the Kouka empire." He sits in his throne-like seat, after finishing his sentence.

While the leaders of the Earth, Fire and Sky clans found his ambitions impressive and join in. But Tae-Woo protest to the king: "My king, I must protests this. In the past we've only used violence to protect our boarders." Soo-Jin folds his fan says to the youngest general: "While that may have worked in the past. But the world is changing. It's growing more advance everyday. We stayed in the age of the sword, but the rest of the world in the age of gun. Soon there will be only two things left; The conquerors and the conquered. And when that day comes, I'll be on the conquerors." The leaders of the Earth and Sky clans agrees, but the leader of the Wind clan still doesn't like the ideas. Then Soo-Won says to the generals: "So now we'll begin our campaign. And I have a man who will give us weapons at a price. The man's name is Toffee." So the generals end their meeting in agreement with the king all but the Wind clan, but knowing the other clans they will force them into submission. So they will follow this insane plan, for now.

Elsewhere in the forest, the crimson-haired princess and her companions along with Nemo, the Magnificent 9 and the Black Panther walked searching for someone. San asks, the princess: "Yona, where we're going exactly?" Yona answers: "We're going to see the oracle." Steven asks: "What's an oracle?" Before Yona could answer Dipper does instead: "An oracle is like both a priest and a fortune teller combined. They can predict the future, and speak to the gods depending on their gods, they worship." Marco adds regarding the status: "Not only that but in the political sense, they were higher even than a king. In ancient times many countries wouldn't go to war without either hears the oracle's blessing or not." Mabel says in excited tone: "If so, than he must live in a palace like temple." Yoon says in a stoke tone: "Yeah, don't get your hopes up." Mabel replies: "To late, hopes up way high!" She exclaims, as through continues to walk.

After an hour of walking the, they finally reach their destination, a small hut, in the middle of no where, while the Crimson-haired princess, the lighting-beast and the four dragon warriors and the handsome genius saw this coming, while the other members of the group were confused. Ashitaka says regarding the hut: "I thought since he was an oracle, I figured he lived in a temple." Connie adds in agreement: "Yeah. Why isn't he suppose to be in a temple or at the palace?" Hak answers why he's living in the hut: "A few years ago, after the emperor Joo-Nam died the fire clan didn't want to ordered by the oracles, so they drove them out and almost burned down their temple. Without the word of the oracle the future uncertain so anything can happy."

Connie says regarding why: "Figures. There are those who follow their faith. While other who refused to listen to a higher Conscience. Some even thought they were greater than gods." Marco says in a dull tone: "And we all know when someone thought he was greater than God. They bit off more than they could chew." When Yona opens the door, to see the room in a complete wreck. Ashitaka says in shock: "Wow!" Jean adds in shock as well: "Wow indeed. It looks like a twister hit this place."

They look down to see a man down on the floor in a puddle of blood. Yoon exclaims in fear: "Ik-Soo!" He flips over his friend, and lifts his upper body, Ik-Soo is a tall man who is often covered in mud. He has a curly light blonde hair that he ties in a plait at the back of his head. He has an overgrown fringe that obscures his violet eyes and a mole under his left eye. For his attire, he wears a simple white robe locked in light yellow sash, white pants and a pair of straw sandals. "Ik-Soo, don't die! We came all this way just to meet you again!" Ik-Soo replies weakly: "Yoon. It's good to see you again. And you've grown older." Yoon now shedding tears and asks his friend: "What happened here? Who did this to you?" Ik-Soo replies: "I had a vision you and the others would return. So I tried to plan a surprise, but I ended up making a mess. And I hit my self in the head with a vice, causing my head to bleed and fall unconscious."

Everyone was silent for 10 seconds, before Yoon yells: "WHAT?! You were planing a surprise but tripped over nothing and got hit in the had with a vice?! seriously! You're a grown ass man, so act like one!" While everyone minus Yona, the Dragon Warriors, and Hak was shocked, the oracle replies with a smile and happy tone: "Oh, I missed your scorning Yoon."

The M9 all hav confused looks on their faces, about the man they didn't believe he was an oracle. Nadia asks Jean and Marco: "So this is an oracle?" Jean replies just as confused: "I guess. To be honest, he's not what I expected." Marco adds being honest: "I gotta admit, I was expecting something grander like silk cloths and jewelry."

Then the Oracle Ik-Soo turns his attention to the Magnificent 9. He stands up walks to the group of heroes. "Ah, the Magnificent 10. Only problem is, there's only nine of you." The M9 was shocked to hear him. Dipper asks: "You know us?" The Oracle replies: "Well not through, your reputation. But I have seen you in my visions." The heroes keep getting more and more surprised by this seeming goofy, and clumsy man who might truly be an oracle. "Yes in fact I know all your names. For starters Steven, you're the Diamond in the rough." Steven replies: "Well that's ironic. Because I happened to be related to a family who's last name is diamond." Ik-Soo still with a smile on his face says: "Yes. You come from a long line of Diamonds, that dates back to early civilization. And I know your destiny. All of yours." Steven questions Ik-Soo: "My destiny? And the others destiny?" Ik-Soo continues: "Yes. For you Steven, I have seen your destiny. You are to mend the bonds of your family torn by pride, on the Diamonds' side and more too come." Steven was shocked to hear this. "And you Connie, a sword's woman of Hindu and American culture. Your destiny is intertwined with Steven's. Dipper and Mabel the solver of mysteries and slayer of a demon. You have already for filled your by destroying Bill Cipher. Ashitaka the man cursed with the mark of the beast. Evil may have cursed you, may have left it's mark on you but dose not rule you. You rule it. And San the wolf girl raised by the wolf goddess Moro. Your two's destinies are intertwined, to end a war between nature and humanity. While that even has yet to come, I can tell you this much, many lives will be lost human and beast even forest gods alike. Jean, the spirit of the sky and an owl, with the mind of an inventor, and the heart of a believer. Nadia the last daughter and princess of Atlantis, you, Jean, a girl named Marie, Nemo, and a group called the Grandis gang are intertwined to defeat another descendent of Atlantis only it's the evil side. And Marco, your fate and destiny is intertwined with Star Butterfly who isn't here. But even though she isn't of this plane of existence, her story isn't finished yet."

Marco asks the Oracle: "How do you know all of this?" Ik-Soo answers: "I spoke to the gods. I speak to all manner of the gods, not just the ones of the Kouka kingdom." The group is more and more confused. Connie asks: "Which gods sir?" The Oracle answers: "All gods. From the Christian, Jewish, and Catholic god to the gods of ancient cultures. And I have seen the future through them." Steven says regarding the ability to predict the future: "You know, our friend Garnet can see the future as well." Ik-Soo replies with a smile: "I'm sure she can. But unlike me she can see multiple futures where's I can see only one." He states his ability is different from Steven's friend.

Then Ik-Soo turns to Yona: "Yona, I see you have recruited a fine company. And I now see the prophecy is coming to pass." Mabel asks Ik-Soo: "Uh, mr. Oracle, what prophecy?" Ik-Soo answers regarding the prophecy: "The prophecy that will decide the fate of the kingdom. 'Darkness has fallen upon the land. The blood of dragons will revive once again, and the ancient pact will be kept. When four dragons gathered, the sword and shield which will protect the king shall awaken, and the Red Dragon shall restore the dawn at last'." Connie, Mabel, Steven, and Marco all had tears in their eyes from hearing this prophecy. Mabel says as she sniffs: "That was beautiful. Almost like poetry." Yona asks Ik-Soo: "So Ik-Soo is it time? I traveled around the world learned many things like fighting, politics, and the lives of other cultures." The Oracle answers the princess' question: "Yes. The stars are alined, the dawn of the return of the Crimson Dragon King."

Dipper speaks his mind regarding the prophecy of what the Oracle said: "I don't wanna sound rude, bur the way you pronounce the prophecy, sounds a lot like the legend of King Arthur." Yona replies with a confused look and tone: "Who?" Dipper explains: "King Arthur. The Arthur legend?" The Crimson-hair princess didn't know. "(Sigh) Ok, it starts in England, a king died, and there was no heir to his throne and so the country was divided into multiple tribes..." So Dipper explains the story of Arthur, Excalibur, the Knights of the Round Table, Camelot and the Once and Future king.

Hak questions at the end of the story: "So, they say he'll return. Like reincarnation?" Marco replies: "No one knows. But that could be a possibility." Steven then asks: "So, how do we start this revolution?" Kija adds in agreement: "You know he is right, we can't just say we're starting a revolution, we need to plan this out." Hak also adds in agreement: "You know white snake and gypsy boy do have a point." While the White Dragon warrior yells in annoyance, as he was held back by Steven, Yona answers: "I don't know. I never really thought about that." Ashitaka says on how to start a revolution: "Well of you want to start a revolution, start with gaining the support of the people." Jean adds: "Ashitaka is right. When you look at history in Europe and America, they support did change the outcome where many people joined for a cause." San finishes: "They're right. The people will follow you if you give them a reason to follow and if must fight." Yona thinks for a moment in her head then speaks it out loud: "If we're gonna start, with anyone start with the most oppressed people or allies who swore alligence." Jean adds: "Not just the oppressed. The ones, who are treated less than people, who are treated more like animals or live-stock."

Yona thought of the one place, besides the Wind clan, who swore loyalty to the true heir to the throne, the other place is the Fire clan.

Three hours after returning to ship and retrieved some of their rideable animal companions and some horses, the crimson-haired princess, the M9, the Lighting Beast, and the Four dragon warriors rode to the Fire clan territory. They arrived to a village seeing the people dying of disease, and starvation. Their cloths were dirty and torn, the people looked like they given up hope of pushing forward. Nadia says in complete sadness: "Ho my god." Jae-Ha adds: "You would find more cheer in a graveyard." Marco asks regarding the people's condition: "What happened here? It looks like a plague hit this place." Hak answers why the people look like this: "You see how the Fire clan works. The clan leader/General spends more of his his wealth and taxes on military than medicine and agriculture. And if that wasn't bad enough he takes every able-bodied man from each village, and leaves them to rot." Jae-Ha says regarding the Fire clan: "What a ugly thing to do." Kija adds: "I thought he was an ass." The group was shocked to hear this. Connie says: "That's a very unwise move." Jean adds in agreement: "She's right. Even military cultures, even Sparta knew the value of agriculture. You need farmers to grow crops and raise life-stock." Steven finishes: "Yeah, any army can go only so far. There's an old saying an army travels far, but a lion runs on is stomach." He pats his lion after finishing his sentence.

They pass by the crop fields, seeing an old man trying to replant the crops. As he works, four Fire clan soldiers walk up seeing him work regardless. Soldier 1 mockingly says: "Look at this guy. Hey old man!" he tries to gain the man's attention who just ignores them. "You're wasting your time. This land is as dead the hopes of these people." The old man replies while still planting: "I refuse to give up. I still have the tiniest bit of hope. And I refuse to let it die."

The four soldiers just laugh at the old man, while the Princess, her Dragon Warriors, Lighting-beast, Genius, and the M9 just look with disgust and disappointment, these men's duty is to protect the people and help them, not kick their hopes down. Soldier 2: "Say, wanna see if we can snuff out that spark?" They wickedly smirk, and nods yes, then they gather around the old man and started beating him up, even pushes him to the ground. Yona no longer tolerating this abuse and yells: "Hey!" She gains their attention even the attention of the villagers. "Dose it really take four men to steal one man's lively-hood?" She asks as she dismounts from her horse. Soldier 3 says to the disguised princess: "This is none of your concern." Yona with an angry look on her face replies: "Than I'll make it my concern. And besides, why not pick on someone your own size?" The four soldiers were surprised but then burst out laughing. The four soldier continue to laugh, as Kija speaks his mind quietly: "Such arrogance! The audacity of laughing at the princess standing up for an old man." Nadia, San and Steven clenches their fists in anger. San also speaks her mind: "In the nature the strong hunt the weak, but for food and survival. These men do it out or pleasure. They're nothing but scavengers and bullies in soldier armor." She said in an angry tone.

Yona still glaring the at the four soldiers, who are stop laughing. Soldier 1 says to the princess: "You know what? You think you're so tough, give me a punch. Here, right here." He points to his right cheek, so the crimson-hair princess punches the man so hard he falls to the ground. The soldiers were shocked to see this, one of the soldiers pulls out a sword and exclaims: "Why you little...!" He charges only for her to duck, and grab his sword wrist, and flip him over her back he land on the ground near the horse being rode by Hak, when the soldier get back up, but Hak hits him in the head with one blow, he's knocked out, and falls to the ground. The third one charges as well, only for Yona punches him, harder than the first soldier, hard enough to knock out a tooth and falls to ground, then using a Greco-Roman wrestling move she pins him down. After the soldiers passes out she rises up, turns to the four soldier and stares at him with her glare. The soldier felt intimidated, and scared in her eyes he felt like he was staring at a cage wild animal, and he felt his soul being burned from the inside-out. So the soldier drops his weapon and runs away.

Then the whole group dismounts from their horses and animal companions, they walk to Yona. Both she and Steven help up the old man. Steven asks the elderly man: "Are you alright sir?" The old man replies: "I'll be fine. I developed a strong body over the years." Dipper asks in a concern tone: "Why were those guys beating you up? Why would they do that?" The old man answers: "Who knows? They're a bunch of thugs in soldiers armor. I shouldn't have expected as much, no thanks to our clan's leader." He said as he dusted himself off.

Mabel asks the old man: "What do you mean?" The old man answers: "Well you see the Fire clan's leader is a corrupted. In fact I discovered a conspiracy, that he took advantage of the late King Il's compassion. In doing so, he wanted usurp the king even making deals with our nation's enemies all so he can gain the throne." The group was keep getting more surprise by all this information. Steven asks: "What do you mean?" The old man explains: "You see the king was many things but a tyrant isn't one of them. He may have never stood up to foreign invasion, instead he gave pieces of our land to them to maintain peace, but in doing so, he's exhausted all natural resources. But the way we lived, it's clear the clams was taking advantage of him." Then another male voice says: "Oh come on!" The group turns to see a man with a beard who continues: "Here he goes with his crazy conspiracy theory. King Il was an ineffective king, he never stood up nor uses his authority. In fact if you asked me his death was justified and he got what he deserved." He said in an angry tone at the end of his sentence.

While Yona has had made peace with her father's murder and found it justified she can't help but clench her fist in anger, for they talked awfully about her father, even though many of it was true, but they didn't know that her father, nor her knew the condition of the kingdom. And they never knew his love, or his compassion. He may not have been perfect but he was still her father and she has regrets she can never take back. Mabel angrily protests to the man: "What do you know?! Who are you to judge weather some deserves to live or die?! Sure the king made mistakes, but he was still human." Ashitaka adds in agreement: "Mabel's right. And who's to say you could do any better. In some cases I would agree his death was justifiable. But in the dark ages they can kill any political leader but this is the modern age. Acts like that is murder." San finishes: "And how do you justify murder? When an animal kills its for food and survival. But King Il, he didn't deserved to die."

Dipper points out: "San's right, he didn't deserved to die. Corrected or kicked out of office, which is now our days way. But killing a man just for being inefficient that only worked in the dark ages, but murdered is still murder now matter how you look at it." The crimson-haired princess, see that total strangers/foreign are vouching her father even though they never lived under his rule. Marco points out: "Besides you can't blame just one man. There's the chain-of-command. Those are the real problem." Jean adds in agreement: "Marco's right. Me and Marco are from France and America, and both lived under oppressive rule, the only difference is, those leaders knew what was going on. But os it possible that king Il didn't know what was going on? So by that logic the four tribes took advantage of the king's kindness, and abuse their power. And living like this, you should've started a revolution against the Fire clan's tyrannical leader. Not the previous king." Ashitaka finishes: "And if you want to make a difference, if you want to return this clan and kingdom to it's former glory, and earn your freedom, equality, and justice join our rebellion/revolution." He said that inspires hope in the people.

The villagers were skeptical, then Yona steps forward and says to them: "These people are right. King Il made many mistakes but he was still human. And the real tyrants are those who take advantage of others and sees them, as nothing but expendable assets. Only through hard work, and standing up to a bully and for whats right can the kingdom prosper. So join us, and fight. Fight for freedom!" She raises her right fist in the air and the people realizes this and cheer them and decides to join the rebellion/revolution. As for the three soldiers, the M9, and Dragon warriors tied them by their hands, mount them on horses backwards and have onions shoved in their mouths. The village people started throwing garbage at them and booing them. Yona says with a smile: "Time to send the king a message." Hak says with a sly smile: You got that right. And if I know Soo-Won he will under-look this. But sooner or later he's gonna wish he never did." Then he smack the horse, and the first horse run and the two horses followed. Then the group heads back to the ship.

They reach their destination and board the ship, Yona sees Captain Gi-Gon and says: "Captain, we're starting the revolution. We helped out a village and they agree to join our cause." Gi-Gon replies after she exhales some smoke: "Good for ya, it's commin' together. Speaking of which..." She opens the door revealing the a large group of people. "I brought the old crew back." The Princess and Dragon Warriors, best friend/bodyguard and genius are happy to see old friends/crew mates. Many of the grew older, even the youngest members either grew taller or grew facial hair. And the crew was happy to Yona and her friends.

A week has passed, and the revolution started and the heroes have been causing mischief and trouble for example; The misfit pirates invite three soldiers who are on patrol to have a few drinks.

As the three guards on a nightly patrol, they turn seeing the misfit pirates disembarking from the Odyssey. The Pirate Captain turns to the guards and says: "Hello guards. Lovely night for a stroll wouldn't you say?" Guard 2 replies: "Yes it's lovely. May we help you?" Pirate Captain answers with a smile: "Me and my crew are going to the local pub, and have a few drinks. Care to join us?" Guard 1 answers: "No we can't. We're on patrol." Albino Pirate encourages them: "Come on. One drink ain't gonna kill any of ya'." The other misfit pirates joined in to encourage them to join them in a drink. The three guards huddle together and discussed the offer, the all agree to join in, they're gonna need energy to stay awake.

So they went into the nearest bar, they have a few drinks and have lady dancer in Asian robes. As the guards drank the saki the misfit pirates fake drinking to fool them.

The three guards drank through 12 bottles of saki before passing out. Number 2 says to the crew: "Look their passed out drunk. The question is; what to do with them?" Pirate Captain with a smirk answers: "I've got an idea." Knowing their captain, this will either end well or not.

That night, the misfit pirates dragged/carried the three guards out to the ally, and stripped them of their cloths minus their underwear. The Pirates tied the guards by their hands and ankles but didn't steal their earrings or finger-rings. The misfit pirates smirked, and tried their best to hold in their laughter, then they leave the ally. The next morning another patrol wonders till one sees them, when the first guard wakes up, as did the other two, the first guard's reaction he exclaims: "Ah! Where are my cloths?!" Guard 2 yells: "Yours?! What about ours?!" They exclaim as they get up and run away while trying to cover themselves. All while the crew about the Odyssey and the other ship laughs at them. Mabel comments the Pirate Captain: "Pirate Captain, you're a pranking genius!" The Captain replies with a self satisfied smirk: "Thank you. And you know it."

Two days after the prank, hidden spies for the rebellion, who got word that the Fire clan is being send to retrieve new weapons. Aboard the ship, the Odyssey Nemo and the crew along with her company are discussing about the weapons shipment. Nemo explains on a map: "The latest shipment of weapons is being delivered, to the Fire clan's headquarters. J'Kuo, Yona and Mowgli will scout this area on the road. You will know when to attack them, and decide what to do with their shipment." While the three nod in understanding, the four Dragon warriors, Lighting-Beast protest, especially the White Dragon warrior: "What?! You can't be serious! I mean I get sending the king. But a former savage boy? No offense." Mowgli replies: "None taken." Lighting-Beast protests as well: "Well I still think you should send us. No offense but I don't think a king of an isolated kingdom in Africa can match up to me and these guys." J'Kuo replies differently: "You'd be surprised. Plus I don't relay alone to brute strength. Much like a panther we relay on stealth. And I can defeat both you and these dragon warriors." Hak turns to the King of Wakanda and says: "Oh really? You think I'm gonna let some guy in a black armor cat suit defend the princess you're sadly mistaken. But than again I did underestimate White snake for being a sheltered pretty-boy." He said in a unimpressed tone in the beginning of his sentence but it change to a realizes his mistake tone and the White Dragon warrior still annoyed by the nickname. The Black Panther states: "You should never underestimate people. And don't worry I will guard Yona." The Kija, and Hak were concern at first, but they do see the African King's potential. Nemo explains: "Look I know you five are protective of her. But she knows this kingdom better now, and has archery and hand-to-hand combat skills. J'Kuo wearing black armor will make him invisible in a night battle and too has hand-to-hand combat skills. And Mowgli has hunting and tracking skills which will be very helpful. Besides we can't send you five yet, we'll send you in for very important missions. As for the Fire and Earth clans The Magnificent 9 and Crystal Gems will go to the leading capitals. You will scout out and find any form of intelligence." The group understands.

So The M9, mounts on their riding companions Ashitaka, and San, on Yakul. Steven, Connie, Mabel, and Dipper on Lion, Marco, Jean and Nadia on a horse. The Crystal Gems, Yona, J'Kou, and Mowgli mounts on horses as well. While King, Waddles, and Bageerha stayed about the ship. After riding four two hours, The Crimson-haired princess, the Black Panther, and Jungle boy reach the Rendezvous point. Along the way Yona asks J'Kuo: "So J'Kuo, what is the Black Panther? Is that a title or something?" J'Kuo answers: "The Black Panther is the totem animal of Wakana. It has been passed down from one warrior generation the next. It is also the symbol of kings. Who ever is the Black Panther is king." Yona questions again: "Wait, doesn't it usual falls to the eldest child?" J'Kuo answers: "Wakanda doesn't follow the traditional version of passing the crown. Anyone who challenges the king in the battle of the throne. Only those who can defeat the king can become the next king." Mowgli knowing this and replies: "Kind of like how animals choose their next leaders." J'Kuo answers: "Yes. But we also believe that the throne and crown should be earned not inherited." They understood the ways of Wakanda's leadership is worked.

When they reach their destination, but they don't know when the caravan will be there. Mowgli turns to see a bunch of squirrels, in a tree. Mowgli dismounts from his horse and walks to the tree. Yona asks: "What are you doing?" The former feral child answers: "I'm going to get some answers from some squirrels." The King of an African nation states: "Those are a bunch of squirrels." Mowgli replies still walking to the squirrels: "I'll have a word with them all the same." Mowgli reaches the tree, one of the squirrels climbs down to Mowgli and lands on his wrist and the two talk. As they were having conversation, the Crimson-haired princess and the African King turn to each other giving confused look on their faces.

Mowgli finishes speaks to the squirrel: "Thank you. Bye." The squirrel returns up the tree and group. Mowgli turns around and says: "The squirrel said the caravan comes here around 8:00 p.m. almost every night. They'll most like come tonight." Yona now even more confused and asks: "How did you do that?" Mowgli answers: "I was raised by animals. Mainly by wolves but I was taught by a bear and a black panther." Both Crimson-haired princess and African were impressed. J'Kuo says: "So the squirrel gave you the time when they'll come. So are some squirrels like that?" Mowgli answers: "Squirrels are chatty by nature. More chattier than birds, especially birds of prey. Like hawks, condors, and other birds like them." Yona asks: "What do you mean?" The jungle boy answers: "As in you need to pay them in food. They don't work for fee." The two found in understandable.

The trio, stayed and waited behind some bushes and trees, they made a small camp, but still are hidden. Yona asks J'Kuo again: "You said Steven's shield is made of vibranium. What is that? Also how do you know so much about it?" J'Kuo answers: "To tell you the story I must tell you the story of my homeland as it was told to me by my father. Millions of years ago, a meteorite made out of vibranium, the strongest substance in the universe struck the continent of Africa. Effecting the plant life around it. By the time of man came, five tribes settled on it, and called it Wakanda. But before there was peace, the five tribes lived in constant war with each other. Until a warrior-shaman received a vision from the panther goddess Bast. Which lead him to the heart shaped herb. A plant that gave him superhuman strength, speed, and instincts. The warrior became king, and the first Black Panther, the protector of Wakanda. Four tribes chose to live under the king's rule, but the Jabari's choose to isolate themselves in the mountains. And Wakandans used Virbanium to develop technology more advance than any other nation. But as Wakanda thrived, the world around it descended further into chaos. To keep Vibranium safe, Wakanda choose to hide in plain sight, keeping their power hidden from the outside world." He finishes telling the story.

The two were amazed by the story, but before either of them could say anything, J'Kuo says: "Shh!" They hear something coming, they look from behind the bushes, they see the caravan of 5 wagons and 30 men with spears, and swords. The trio retreats back behind, J'Kuo says: "Allow me to take these men." Yona asks: "Are you sure? There's a lot of them." Mowgli adds: "And we can handle them." The Black Panther replies: "This'll be easy. But we'll lure them to us. Now watch." As they caravan grew close enough, J'Kuo pulls out from his belt bag, three spear tip like weapons, he aims at the harness tied to the horses pulling the wagons. He throws them, cutting the ropes, and frightens the horses, 'causing them to run away. Soldier 1 exclaims: "What the hell?!" The soldiers were now scared believing they walked into an ambush. The captain of the group yells: "Close ranks!" The soldiers gather in a military position the group were back to back and side to side of 15 men pointing their weapons out. In the process of dismounting, one of the wagon drivers notice of the spear tip weapons, in a tree. Wagon Driver 3 yells: "Captain! I think I found something!" So the other four wagon drivers along with the Captain walks to the 3 wagon driver and notice the spear tip too. Wagon Driver asks: "What is it?" The Captain answers with a confused look and tone: "I don't know. Some kind of spear tip or something." The fifth wagon drivers grabs hold of the weapons and struggles to pull it out, but it was stuck in tightly till finally he pulls it out. Wagon Driver 5 says in a surprise tone: "This weapon, it almost has no weight. But he feels like it cuts like steel." All of a sudden the torches on the wagons and some in the hands of the soldiers were blown out.

The soldiers were not even more frighten, and point their weapons in all directions thinking the enemy will charge at them. Mowgli hidden in the dark picks up a few small rocks ready to cause a destruction with some mischief. He climbs up a tree, without making a sound.

Yona turns to the Black Panther and whispers to him: "Now remember don't kill anyone, just knock them out." The African king replies: "Right." As he is about to put his helmet on, Yona gives advice: "And one last thing; don't freeze." The African King: "(Scoffs) I never freeze." So he puts on his helmet, and gives the signal to Mowgli to begin.

So the former feral child throws the rocks hitting the Captain and two soldiers. They notice movement in the trees, the captain says: "Look, there's something moving in the trees." So he pulls out his sword and goes forth to the tree, his eyes adjust to see, but it was too dark so from his pocket he pulls out a match, then light it up. He moves around till he sees the Black Panther, who puts out the match's flame.

Back at the caravan, the soldiers were wondering where their leader is. Then he's send flying, hitting one of the wagons, so hard breaking the wood on the side.

The soldiers were shocked to see this, then the Black Panther appears before the soldiers, who charges at him, The African King unleashes his claws, he grabs one soldier's wrist raises his arm up and punches him in the armpit and the ribcage, then drops him to the ground. The second soldier charges, only to be roundhouse kicked in the face. Then the fourth and fifth soldiers charges again. The Black Panther ducks and lifts up the fourth tossing on to one of the wagons, the fifth warrior tries to cut the African King's head but due to the Vibranium armor covering his body even his neck, the sword strikes the neck, but end up shattering like glass.

The fifth warrior is shocked to see his weapon destroyed, he looks up the warrior in the black-cat-like-armor, who grans the Fire clan warrior, by the neck and bashes him against one of the wagon's wheels, causing him to fall unconscious and creates a concussion. Then the Black Panther retreats into the bushes and darkness. Some of the warriors chased after him, only to be taken out one-by-one, till only 15 troops remained. The remaining soldiers stood their ground near the wagon. This made them easy targets allowing Mowgli and Yona to throw rocks at them, so the soldiers chased after the source, only to be taken out by both the feral child and crimson-haired princess. In fact one warrior swings his spear around aimlessly hoping to hit something, but unknown to him Mowgli snuck up and grabs him by his ankle and uses his superhuman strength picks up and tosses him like a rag-doll. Now there was 12 soldiers were left, but the Black Panther snuck up on the soldiers, from the trees, and bushes grabbing and ambushing them and even pulling them into the trees and bushes. The soldiers who were captured were tied to the trees, weather be tied at the base, or tied by their hand or ankles on tree branches. Now only three soldiers remained, soldier 28 exclaims: "Get the rifles! Quick! They're are our only hope!" The the Black Panther pounces from the right side pulling him into the forest all as he screams.

The 29th soldier mounts on the wagon and opens one of the crates, filled with bolt-action rifle while's the 30 points his spear defensively, soldier 29 pulls out a rifle. Then he dismounts and they turn to see the Black Panther standing 3ft away from them, so the soldier begins to aim and shoots the fire-arm at the African King-warrior in the chest, but the bullet just drops on impact of the armor. The soldier cocks the gun and fires again and the same thing happened. He tries to cocks the gun but it starts to jam. He tries to unjam it, but he's never used a rifle so he doesn't know how to fully use. Then he looks up to see the African warrior-king standing right in front of the Fire clan warrior, he takes the gun out his hands, and punches him in the face knocking him out.

The last soldier was left standing, who points his spear at the king. The warrior reveals to be a sixteen year old boy. J'Kuo takes the spear away from the child soldier and says: "Go home." The young soldier nods yes and processed to runs for his life and returning home as he was told. Then Yona and Mowgli emerges from the bushes seeing the young soldier running away. Mowgli questions J'Kuo: "Why did you, let the last soldier go?" J'Kuo answers: "He was a child, still young. He didn't deserve to die." The two understand the King's decision. They mount in each of the wagon to see they are crates filled with bolt-action rifles, and in one wagon there's a cannon, and another wagon it's a Gatling gun.

Yona says regarding the weapons: "These wagons have fire-arms. Why are these soldier carrying weapons of the modern world?" The Black Panther understood why and answers: "Since your cousin is preparing for war, he must've realize he can no longer uses superior numbers and swords alone. He'll use superior numbers and equal advanced weapons and strategics." Mowgli also realizing this as well as what will happen with these weapons will do, and says: "Than we must destroy these weapons to prevent them from hurting anyone or anything." While Yona feel right by this, but the African King states: "As much as I agree, but these weapons mustn't be use for mass destruction. However they can be use for the rebellion, to even the odds." He said trying to sound reasonable.

Yona questions J'Kuo: "Are you sure it's wise? Will this make us no better than the people whom we're fighting against?" J'Kuo answers: "True. But still we cannot let these weapons fall into the wrong hands. How's this? We'll take the weapons, but decide what to do with them later." While the trio were conflicted but it's better to keep them out of evil hands, so with the aid of some near by deer, who Mowgli spoke to for help, they tied the wild deer to the wagons and rode back to the ship.

At the Fire clan encampment, Ashitaka, San, Dipper, Mabel, Nadia, Jean and Marco all wearing black cloths snuck over the wall surrounding the camp thank's to Mabel's grappling-hook-gun. They hid behind some barrels for cover, Ashitaka says quietly: "Alright here's the plan, we split up. San and I will take the south wing. Marco, Jean you two take the north wing. Dipper and Mabel take the east wing. Nadia you stay here, this wall is our only exit. Now everyone keep your guard up and stay quite and low." They all nod in agreement and head in their separate directions.

Dipper and Mabel taking the east wing hiding behind a few barrels, then a group of soldiers in marching formation two by two, passes by them the twins get behind them group and acts like the soldiers in marching formation. They marched with them for a minute till they disburses and hide inside a building. Mabel turns around and exclaims: "Wow! Check this out." The twins sees racks of weapons; swords, spears, rifles, bows and arrows. "This has to be their weapons stash." Dipper with half closed eyes and says sarcastically: "Really Mabel?"

At the south wing, where a large military building guarded in all entrances, the Japanese man raised by the Cheyenne and the Japanese woman raised by wolf spirits sneakily entered the building through a window. They hid from any passing soldiers. The two looked around to find anything value to the Fire clan's war campaign. When they heard footsteps the two Japanese hid in a room, to have accidentally find a telegraph machine. San asks: "They bought a telegraph?" Ashitaka replies: "It would appear so. Sounds like the kingdom and it's people are catching up with the rest of the world." They know with the telegram they can give and receive messages to their soldiers, making this very valuable for the war campaign. San with a smirk says to her mate: "If you ask me; let's slow down progress a little bit." Ashitaka replies: "I couldn't agree more."

At the west wing Jean and Marco kept themselves hidden in the shadows looking for any intel or value to hit the Fire clan where it hurts. Jean whispers to Marco: "I can't believe this. We've snuck around this far, without being seen." Marco quickly whisper-ly replies: "Shhh! Don't jinx it. Things always tend to go bad when people point things out."

Then a guard carrying a torch, overhears their whispers and walks to the scours, and notice the French inventor and Hispanic-Californian martial artist. The guard yells: "Hey! What are you two doing here?!" The two thought for a moment, till Jean answers: "We're...we're just tourists." Marco adds in agreement: "Yeah tourists. We're just lost sir." The soldier grows suspicious and questions: "Tourists in a military headquarters? I highly..." Before he finishes his sentence he's struck in the back of the head with a shovel. The guard falls down to the group, and behind him was Nadia with the shovel in her hand.

Marco says happily/confused: "Nadia, well other than saving us, why are you here?" Jean adds also happy and confused: "Yeah were you suppose to guard our exit?" Nadia replies: "I was. But I became board, so I decided to catch up with you two." The two didn't have time to argue with her, so they continue this time with Nadia. They squat near the side of a wall connected to a building. Then they overhear from a window, they carefully look up to see Suo-Jin, who just received a message (Before Ashitaka and San entered the room with the telegram). The messenger says to his clan leader: "Sir, we just gotten message that we haven't received our latest shipment of weapons. Maybe they're running a bit late." Suo-Jin angrily interrupted replies: "No! I will not allow nor tolerate lateness, or failure! And where is my imported expensive wine and Vodka?" The trio duck, and notice a tarp, Nadia removes it to reveal the crates of wine from Europe and vodka from Russia, Marco raises his eyebrows twice getting an idea.

At the wall where Ashitaka and San returns, they're wondering where Nadia is. San questions: "Was Nadia suppose to be here?" Ashitaka replies: "I thought she was suppose to stand guard." Then Dipper and Mabel carrying weapons, they stole from the weapons stash. Ashitaka points out: "Ok, so you stole a bunch of weapons. I doubt that anyone will notice." Then carrying the crates of wine and vodka. San says regarding what they're doing: "We can't take all this. People will find out we stole a bunch of stuff. Leave the guns and swords." So the twins drop the weapons and Mabel uses her grappling-hook-gun aiming it a tree branch then tied around the crates then the group began to climb and pull the crates up, then leave the encampment.

At the Earth clan's capital, Steven, Connie and the Crystal Gems all wearing black cloths, snuck up to the Earth clan's wall. Garnet says to the team about the plan: "Alright, we're here to gather intel, on the Earth clan and what their military plans are. Got it?" They all nodded in agreement. "Me, Bismuth and Amethyst will take the south wing." Pearl state her plan: "Peridot, Lapis Lazuli and Me will take the west wing." Steven finishes: "Me and Connie will take the main castle." So everyone agrees to the plan and distrust.

Garnet, Bismuth and Amethyst snuck through till they reach a building, and enter it. They look to see supplies from food, medical, armor, weapons and many things for a war campaign. Amethyst says in surprise: "Wow! Look at all this stuff." Bismuth picks up one of the swords and comments: "You have to admire the craftsmanship of sword. But I think it would be best if these were used for the rebellion." Garnet replies in agreement: "You're right. Carry as much as you can." The trio pick up as much supplied that they can from each, food, medicine and weapons.

Else where in the Earth clan's west wing in a library Pearl, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli are searching through the historical records. Lapis asks as she searches through scrolls while Peridot and Pearl searches through books: "What are we looking for?" Pearl answers: "We're looking for military strategics" Peridot adds: "And historical characteristics, we need to know as much as this Kingdom as we can, even the history of this place will help." So they searched through every book, scroll and other records till Pearl finds a book and it's about the late great General Yu-Hon. Pearl exclaims quietly: "Guys! I think I found something." The two huddle behind Pearl and the book read about the late king Il's older brother, who despite being the first born was not the successor of his father the late great king Joo-Nam. From an early age, he's shown courage, strength and wisdom. By all rights he should've been king, but for some reason the chose his second born to be his successor who was weaker, less wise, and more of a gentle soul. But the Yu-Hom didn't care he was humble and vowed to protect the kingdom and his brother. But he has also known to strike fear in the hearts of enemies. From a neighboring kingdom whom they've been at war with, he's captured prisoners of war both soldiers and civilian alike, he send them back but decapitated them. And then he burned down a temple and forces the priest to disburses and proclaimed that the emperor should have all the power, and he forbid the reading of the mythological origin of the Khoka kingdom. The trio was shocked to read this, Pearl says regarding what she read: "I can't believe his actions. He's no better than Vlad the implorer." Peridot exclaims: "How stupid are these people?! His actions are a war crime! And yet the people praise him as a hero and wanted him as their king?!" Lapis finishes with anger: "If you ask me it sounds like he would've been a tyrant. I guess weather having an inefficient king or a tyrant the real victims are the people." They found what they were looking for so they decide to leave the library.

As for Steven and Connie who snuck in without being seen, they searched through a hallway with doors on the wall. They walked till at the end of the hallway the see a couple shadows, Steven says quietly: "Hide!" While Steven opens of the doors while Connie hides by hanging from the ceiling.

Connie hung and was quiet as she can be then she beings to sweat, then two guards walked as they talked have conversation and stops right under the Hindu young woman. The sweat on Connie's cheek runs down to the tip of her nose, she was worried now, for fearing the two will notice her sweat drop.

But before the drop can fall of her nose, another guard is send flying into them from the room Steven hid in.

(5 minutes earlier) Steven opens the slide door and hides in the room, and closes it. He turns around to see five soldiers, two fully dressed in armor the other three were taking their amor off and uniforms, down to wearing shirts and underwear. Steven says to the soldiers: "Fellas, let's talk about this." Instead of listening the soldiers charge the Gypsy boy, who pulls his shield out.

Steven fights the soldiers, he even bashes one in the face so hard it breaks, his nose. The second soldier tries to punch Steven who blocks it, and sweep kicks him down to the ground. The last three charges only for the third one to be flipped over his head land on the floor and is punched in the face knocking him out, the fourth one he just punches in the face also knocking him out. The last one, the gypsy young man he grabs him and send the soldier flying into the sids door where he lands on the two guard who Connie feared of alerting. Connie climbs down and sees Steven exhausted, he walks out of the room and back to his girlfriend. She asks with concern: "Are you alright? What happened to you?" Steven replies: "Ho I entered a room with soldiers. I thought we could've talked but they didn't want to." Connie states their situation: "We should get out of here. I think we've over stayed our welcome." Steven replies in agreement: "No argument here." So the two exit through the window in the room where Steven fought the five guards. They jump out and will regroup with the Crystal gem at the wall.

**Boy this was a long one, I had to skip a page I written down for this chapter. But now you see the reasons behind the late king's brother's crime. Do you agree that he would've been a tyrant? Also there's more than one way to send a message than killing people. **

**Also to any Httyd and TFP fans I will continue that story in the fall and winter. But please leave a comment and review and opinion. As for ideas I'll read them but no promises if I'll use them. It's nothing personal it's just I don't want to make a big deal out of it, and I've been under a lot of stress from work and everything. That's no excuse just a fact of life.**


	16. Mourning

**The actor Chadwick Boseman who played the Black Panther died of stage IV colon cancer. The next chapter will be tribute in his name both him and the Black Panther. **

**He's now in the Great Panther in the Sky. Rest in peace Chadwick Boseman.**


End file.
